Première pulsation
by Letmesign23
Summary: Comment va se passer la première rencontre d'Edward et Bella dans un lieu isolé de tous? OS pour le concours de "LoveLemon-in-fic".
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde!

Et oui je me suis lancée dans l'écriture d'un OS pour le concours de "Love Lemon-in-fic"!

C'est donc mon 1er écrit et j'espère qu'il vous plaîra.

MERCI à ma Dri que j'adore! Sans toi, je ne l'aurai probablement pas terminé et je ne l'aurai certainement pas posté! Merci pour tous tes conseils et tes corrections.

Merci aussi à Mag de m'avoir si bien corrigé et à So pour ses encouragements.

C'est un peu ma façon de remercier tous les auteurs qui me font réver avec leur fics!

Bises à toutes en espérant que ça vous plaise!

(Je ne sais pas où il faut le metrre, mais bien sûr tous les personnages appartiennent à SM!)

POV Bella

- **Oui Charlie, ne t'en fait pas pour moi ok ? ****Je sais ce que je fais et j'en ai vraiment besoin. J'ai besoin de calme et tu sais que pour ça il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un moment en tête à tête avec la nature !**

- **Bella, je connais ta maladresse légendaire…et avec la chance que tu as, une tempête de neige peu se déclarer en plein mois d'août ! Je vois d'ici le tableau****: Bella ensevelie sous deux mètres de neige…en maillot de bain…**

Mon père arborait un air rieur et se retenait d'exploser de rire devant sa fille.

- **Papa, la discussion est close. Je vais reprendre des forces toute seule durant quelques jours au lac du Loup Noir et non, je n'ai pas peur du grand méchant loup ! Ok ? Ha ha ha !**

**De toute façon il n'y a jamais personne ****là-bas**** et puis, au cas où, j'ai le très célèbre spray au poivre de Charlie Swan…rien ne peut m'arriver non ?**

- **Si tu le dis**…

Charlie m'embrassa sur la tête et me regarda partir d'un air inquiet…Comme à chaque fois que je partais en randonnée. Il était vrai que je pourrais écrire un livre sur les péripéties de Bella Swan.

J'attirais le danger comme la bouse attirait les mouches. L'image n'était pas très poétique, mais elle résumait assez bien la situation. Et puis j'avais survécu jusque là, alors soyons optimiste, je devrais aussi survivre à cette randonnée !

La rentrée ne serait là que dans une dizaine de jours et j'avais besoin de me ressourcer. Reprendre des forces afin de faire face à une nouvelle année scolaire ennuyeuse.

J'étais d'une nature très solitaire et mes loisirs étaient très restreins. Je n'avais que deux véritables passions : la lecture, qui me permettait de laisser mon esprit vagabonder au gré d'aventures que ma timidité ne me permettrait jamais de vivre en réalité, et la randonnée. J'avais besoin de me ressourcer fréquemment dans des lieux isolés où seule la nature a tous les droits. Mais à Forks, on ne pouvait pratiquer cette activité qu'en été à cause d'une météo catastrophique.

Et je ne savais par quel miracle il était prévu trois jours de soleil consécutifs. L'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer. J'avais même prévu un maillot de bain, ce qui avait bien fait rire Charlie d'ailleurs.

Bref, j'aimais être seule.

Je n'avais qu'une seule véritable amie, Angela et je n'avais jamais eu de « petit copain ». Courir après les garçons, comme certaines de mon lycée, non merci ! Il fallait avouer que le choix était assez restreint et embrasser pour faire comme tout le monde n'était pas dans mes priorités.

Mon père m'avait apprit qu'une nouvelle famille avec cinq ados devait emménager à Forks d'ici peu. Peut être qu'il y aurait du sang neuf ?

Je me surpris à rire toute seule de ma bêtise, comme si j'allai être intéressée de toute façon. C'était à se demander si j'étais normale côté « relations humaines ».

Mais assez de bavardage. Ne pensons plus à ça, et en avant l'aventure !

Six heures de marche avant d'arriver jusqu'à la cabane de pêcheur de Charlie. Il ne fallait pas que je traine. Si tout allait bien, je devrai y être entre 15 et 16h. J'avais trop hâte de faire quelques photos des merveilleux paysages du lac au couché du soleil. Le pied quoi !

**POV Edward**

Je devais aller chasser rapidement. Me repaître de sang et surtout de silence.

Nous venions de revenir à Forks, petite ville pluvieuse idéale pour nous vampires, après 70 ans d'absence. Je me rappelais encore les joyaux de beauté que renfermait cette forêt. Et je comptais bien aller en profiter avant de commencer une nouvelle année scolaire plus qu'ennuyeuse et éprouvante pour moi ! Me saturer de sang animal était nécessaire si je voulais côtoyer les humains.

Mais ce n'étais pas la seule difficulté pour moi. Se mélanger aux humains alors que j'entendais toutes leurs pensées dépravées à mon encontre était assez pénible à supporter.

Je restais figé dans ma dix-septième année, alors qu'en réalité j'avais 109 ans !

A mon grand regret, je plaisais beaucoup à la gente féminine, mais ma capacité à lire dans leurs pensées me faisait plutôt l'effet d'une douche froide lorsque tous leurs fantasmes à mon encontre envahissaient mon esprit. Elles m'écœuraient, c'est ça !

Parfois j'en viendrai même à en tuer une ou deux, juste pour ne plus entendre ces perverses.

Elles me coupaient vraiment tous mes moyens et me condamnaient à la solitude.

Allais-je vraiment devoir passer l'éternité seul ?

Quand je voyais les membres de ma famille partager cet amour spirituel et charnel, je ne pouvais que les envier de connaître ces sentiments si forts.

Alice et Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie, je les considérai comme mes frères et sœur. Quand à Carlisle et Esmée, ils étaient comme mes parents. Mon « père » étant celui qui m'avait transformé.

C'était bien malgré moi que je voyais leurs ébats dans leurs esprits ! Et avec tout ce à quoi j'avais assisté, je saurai exactement quoi faire ! Mais la vérité, c'est que je n'avais encore jamais éprouvé une once de désir, que ce soit pour des vampires ou pour des humaines, qui étaient pourtant si facilement manipulables, si soumises face aux pouvoirs envoutants des vampires.

Bref, les grands espaces offraient à mon esprit les seuls moments de tranquillité de ma pauvre existence de célibataire endurci.

- **Tu as raison** **Edward**, **trois jours de soleil en vue ! Je sais que tu adore te prélasser sur les rochers. Alors profites-en ! Je ne saurai que trop te conseiller le Lac du Loup Noir. Fais- moi confiance !**

Et Alice parti aussi vite qu'elle était venue, avec un petit clin d'œil et en prenant bien soin de me cacher la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Ravi de pouvoir laisser les rayons du soleil réchauffer mon corps mort, je ne prêtais pas plus attention à son attitude et je m'élançai à vitesse vampirique à travers la forêt de Forks !

J'avais chassé plus que de raison, me délectant tantôt de pumas, tantôt de cerfs.

Je n'avais qu'une envie à présent, revoir la clairière du lac du Loup Noir et sa magnificence. Je ne saurai vous décrire avec des mots ce que ce lieu peut me faire ressentir. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : retrouver cette beauté de la nature.

Quelle splendeur ! Quel spectacle !

Elle était là !

Une herbe verte et luxuriante servait de berceau à des milliers de fleurs sauvages de toutes les couleurs. Une brise légère caressait doucement cette mer colorée en lui intimant un mouvement lent et apaisant. Des insectes de toute sorte partageaient avec les fleurs une chorégraphie de la vie, butinant leurs nectars et transmettant, malgré eux, une promesse de renouveau, renouveau que je ne connaîtrai jamais.

Le soleil se frayait un chemin à travers les arbres immenses et majestueux qui bordaient la clairière. Cela donnait un côté irréel à ce paysage. Je pris alors une longue inspiration et me laissais pénétrer par toutes les odeurs présentent. Que c'était bon…

J'eu alors l'envie de me fondre dans ce paysage. De ne plus être spectateur, mais acteur de ce tableau magnifique. Je voulais ressentir la brise dans mes cheveux et goûter à la caresse du soleil sur ma peau.

Mes vêtements m'ont semblé alors superflus. Je les ôtais un à un et me dirigeais vers le centre de la clairière. Je m'allongeais, l'herbe fraîche sous mon dos, les bras levés au dessus de ma tête et appréciais pleinement le soleil qui venait lécher de ses rayons ma peau glacée.

Je laissais alors tous mes sens prendre le dessus, à l'affût de la moindre sensation que la nature me donnait. Je me sentais apaisé, mon corps mort captait les vibrations de la nature et semblait reprendre vie.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais comme cela, immobile.

Je me délectais du silence qui emplissait ma tête et profitais de ce merveilleux moment de félicité jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur envoutante prenne possession de mes sens et réveille en moi à la fois l'homme et le vampire…

_**POV Bella**_

J'avais marché durant six heures, bien déterminée à arriver rapidement à la cabane de pêcheur de Charlie. Je me languissais de retrouver ce magnifique petit lac naturel.

J'adorais m'assoir sur le ponton devant la cabane et y lire pendant des heures mes romans préférés. Mon père l'avait construit pour mon confort. Pendant que lui pêchait, moi je pouvais me baigner en accédant au lac par une petite échelle qui partait du ponton. J'avais toujours eu horreur de marcher sur les graviers et même si je n'étais pas une fille superficielle, je détestais toucher le fond du lac avec mes pieds…la vase, les petites bestioles en tout genre…Brrr!

Mes pieds n'avaient qu'une seule envie à présent…toucher l'eau et se reposer. Ils l'avaient bien mérité.

Enfin ! J'y étais !

Le paysage était à couper le souffle ! Et quel calme, c'était presque un péché de perturber la tranquillité du lieu. Je m'arrêtais un instant devant cette merveille et essayai de graver cette image pure dans ma tête. Je prenais une grande inspiration et me familiarisais avec les odeurs propres à cet environnement. La mousse qui recouvrait les rochers, la terre humide, le bois mouillé et les fleurs magnifiques qui bordaient le lac. C'était un vrai paradis.

Qu'est ce que je me sentais bien !

Je me dirigeai vers la cabane et pris possession des lieux. J'ouvrais l'unique volet et aérais un peu tout ça. Je préparais mon sac de couchage et décidais qu'un petit rafraîchissement dans le lac était bien mérité.

Fière d'enfiler mon maillot de bain rikiki bleu nuit (Angela ne m'avait pas loupé sur ce coup là !), je n'avais cependant pas de mal à me diriger vers le lac, vu qu'il n'y avait personne à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je me trouvais banale et la pâleur de ma peau était loin d'être un atout pour moi. C'était donc seule et sans aucun complexe que je me dirigeai vers le ponton.

Je réussi à rentrer dans l'eau et même à faire quelques brasses. J'étais bien. Reposée.

Je faisais la planche, les oreilles immergées, lorsque j'eu l'étrange sentiment d'être épiée.

Je nageais jusqu'au ponton et sortais de l'eau, me hissant à l'échelle.

J'étais debout face à la cabane, le lac derrière moi.

Quelque chose clochait.

Le silence était pesant, trop pesant. Trop de silence. Aucun bruit, aucun chant d'oiseaux.

Un mauvais pressentiment me tordait les entrailles.

Je commençais une lente rotation sur moi-même, scrutant la forêt jusqu'à ce que mon regard tombe sur la plus incroyable des apparitions et que mon souffle se coupe.

Ce n'était pas possible, c'était irréel !

Se tenait de l'autre côté du lac un homme nu dont la peau, encore plus blafarde que la mienne, scintillait de mille éclats au contact du soleil.

Il était beau comme un dieu. Son corps était la reproduction d'une statue grecque. Ses cheveux étaient indomptables et d'une incroyable couleur bronze. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et virils à la fois, sa mâchoire carrée. Sa bouche était entrouverte, il respirait difficilement et ses yeux…mon dieu ses yeux…

_**POV Edward**_

Cette odeur…

Cette odeur envoûtante…

Telle la foudre, elle me frappait… Elle saisissait mon corps et mon esprit.

Prenait le contrôle de ma raison…j'étais sous l'emprise totale de cette fragrance.

Porté par la tempête émotionnelle qu'elle déclenchait en moi, je sautais sur mes pieds et remontais jusqu'à sa source.

Je me retrouvais au bord du lac, immobile, le souffle erratique, les pieds fermement ancrés au sol dans le fol espoir de résister à l'envie démentielle que j'avais de m'offrir le plus délicieux des repas.

Damné, j'étais damné ! Le venin coulait à flot dans ma bouche. Ma gorge incandescente m'intimait l'ordre de déchirer la jugulaire de ma proie.

Elle sortit de l'eau et se retourna lentement. Je sentais la peur exsuder par tous les pores de sa peau. Le monstre en moi se délectait de sa frayeur. Le monstre me contrôlait.

Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la stupeur et c'est là que je réalisais que mon corps étincelait sous ses yeux. Mais je n'en avais que faire !

Je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose, le goût sublime que devait avoir son sang chaud coulant dans ma gorge.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes restés immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux.

Surprise, frayeur, incompréhension, tout passait par son regard.

Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné.

Elle ferma les paupières, rompant le contact avec moi et secoua la tête. C'est à ce moment là que je choisis de fondre sur elle.

Je ne sus jamais pourquoi ni comment j'avais trouvé la force de stopper mon attaque alors que je n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Un éclair de lucidité me traversa alors et je pris enfin conscience d'une chose incroyable.

J'étais si près d'elle, je pouvais aisément la broyer d'un seul geste et pourtant, ce fût le silence qui émanait d'elle qui me stoppa. Quel choc pour moi !

Je n'entendais rien.

C'était impossible !

Elle ouvrit les yeux et je me noyais alors dans la profondeur de son regard.

Rien. Je ne pouvais lire dans son esprit.

J'essayai de pénétrer ses pensées… mais elles me restaient totalement hermétiques. Seuls les battements de son cœur troublaient le silence environnant.

Et ces yeux… Mon dieu ces yeux… serait-il possible d'y voir …du désir ?

Je la découvrais alors pour la première fois comme une femme et non comme une proie.

La tension entre nous était à son comble. Le temps s'était figé. Une aura magnétique nous enveloppait et nous maintenait dans un état second.

Impossible.

Elle était passée en un instant de la frayeur à la… fascination.

Ah !… être vampire avait parfois des bons côtés finalement et elle n'était qu'une humaine vulnérable à tous mes artifices : mon odeur avait en fin de compte autant d'effet que la sienne sur moi.

Mon corps me trahissait. Mon désir était flagrant, surprenant, immense.

Tous mes muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême. Mon corps sculpté dans le marbre vibrait d'émotions que je ne connaissais pas. Dieu que c'était bon !

Mais j'étais toujours déchiré entre l'homme et la bête.

Déchiré entre la soif de son sang et la faim de son corps.

Immobile. J'attendais que le destin décide pour moi.

_**POV Bella**_

Ce n'était pas possible !

Je devais être en train de rêver.

Je fermai les yeux et secouai la tête avec l'espoir d'avoir halluciné.

Mais quand j'ouvrais les yeux à nouveau, c'était encore pire.

En l'espace d'une seconde, cet Apollon se trouvait devant moi, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de mon cou.

Mon dieu, j'étais terrifiée. Malgré sa beauté effarante, il n'avait rien d'humain.

J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me…dévorer ?

Oh seigneur, que t'ai-je donc fait ?

Sa soudaine apparition m'avait coupé le souffle. Je pris alors une longue inspiration qui me mena droit à ma perte. A l'instant même où je sentis son parfum j'étais perdue.

Mon esprit et mon corps ne me répondaient plus.

J'étais alors sous son emprise.

Plus rien ne comptait à part LUI.

Tout ce que je voyais, c'était LUI.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était LUI.

Une vague fulgurante de désir prit possession de mon corps et je plongeais alors mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir. Des frissons incontrôlables parcouraient ma peau. Je n'osais esquisser le moindre geste.

Je voyais dans son regard qu'il menait un combat intérieur. Pour quoi, pour qui, je n'en avais que faire. Oh mon dieu ! Etait-ce sa virilité qui frôlait mon bas ventre ?

Il semblait hésiter, moi pas !

Il semblait indécis, moi pas !

A l'instant même où j'avais respiré son parfum, je sus ce que je voulais : LUI.

Alors que son regard, noir et brulant de désir me transperçait et atteignait mon âme, je cédais à l'appel de ses lèvres charnues en comblant le vide qui me séparait de lui.

Je l'embrassais délicatement, attendant sa réaction. Celle-ci ne se manifesta pas tout de suite.

Hummmm, ces lèvres étaient…exquises, glacées et aussi douces que la soie. Mon corps vibrait à la seule pensée de le goûter une nouvelle fois de cette façon. J'en voulais davantage…

Alors je recommençais, lentement, tout en posant une main sur sa joue qui scintillait. J'étais fascinée par autant de beauté et de douceur.

Ses lèvres commencèrent à bouger avec les miennes, adoptant le même rythme. Elles étaient en totale osmose, faites pour se compléter. Je léchais sa lèvre inférieure, demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Je voulais goûter sa langue. Je souhaitais qu'une infime partie de lui soit en moi.

Deux bras puissants et durs comme la pierre m'encerclèrent alors et collèrent mon corps au sien. Je sentais sa virilité dressée et imposante contre mon bassin. C'était grisant et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir à ce contact. Une décharge électrique parcourût mon corps. Je tremblais de désir pour LUI. Et lorsque sa langue atteignit la mienne, un feu d'artifice d'émotions explosa dans tout mon être.

Que c'était bon.

Mais mon dieu, ce n'était qu'un baiser !

**POV EDWARD**

C'était donc cela « un baiser ».

C'était chaud, doux, humide et d'une extrême sensualité. Je ne savais pas comment cela était possible, mais ce baiser embrasa mon corps. Mon désir déjà extrême se décupla avec une violence inouïe. J'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus.

Ses gémissements me portèrent alors le coup de grâce. Il me la fallait tout de suite.

Un grognement sourd sortit de ma poitrine.

Je me détachais d'elle et captais son regard. Je la fixais tout en tirant lentement sur les nœuds de son maillot. D'abord je libérais ses seins, tout en continuant de soutenir son regard. Puis laissant glisser mes mains le long de ses flancs, je tirai sur les liens qui maintenaient le seul et unique bout de tissu qui me séparait de son entière nudité.

Je laissais glisser mes yeux sur son corps. Elle était d'une telle beauté.

Le frustré que j'étais ne put en supporter davantage. J'avais besoin de toucher sa peau, de la sentir frémir sous mes doigts. Je la désirais tellement que j'en avais mal dans tout le corps.

Tel un animal, je me jetais sur elle. Je pris d'assaut sa bouche, ma langue jouant avec la sienne avec frénésie. Je la plaquais contre moi et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle se retrouva allongée sur l'herbe fraîche, ses poignets maintenus au dessus de sa tête

J'eu alors tout le loisir d'explorer son corps.

Ma main libre commença un lent supplice sur sa peau. Je commençais par des caresses lentes et précises sur un de ses seins. Pinçant ses mamelons durs et dressés pour moi. Je la sentais se tendre sous mes doigts et apprécier les sensations que je lui procurais. C'était si beau de voir réagir son corps. D'entendre les battements erratiques de son cœur.

Ma langue s'aventura sur sa poitrine, laissant des sillons de feu sur sa peau. Puis ma main descendît lentement sur son ventre, ses hanches, ses fesses. J'avais besoin de la découvrir, de toucher ce qui m'avait été interdit pendant si longtemps. Oh Dieu, que c'était bon…

Puis ne pouvant me contenir davantage devant l'odeur de son excitation, j'atteignis ses lèvres intimes et plongeai un doigt dans sa féminité. Son dos s'arqua et son bassin réclama encore plus de contact. Un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier. Leurs mouvements lui arrachaient des gémissements de plaisir toujours plus forts. Son antre était si chaud et humide que je ne pus résister à l'envie d'y goûter.

Libérant ses mains, je laissais ma langue lécher son clitoris tout en continuant de la pénétrer de mes doigts. Ma langue tournait et appuyait sur son centre toujours plus vite et plus fort…jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose dans ma bouche.

Quel délice ! Quel arôme ! Je me délectais de ses sucs jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Je remontais à hauteur de son visage et ancrais mon regard au sien

**- « Ouvre et goûte toi. » **

Je l'embrassais alors avec force. Plongeant ma langue dans sa bouche ouverte pour moi.

Un grognement sourd monta de mes entrailles et d'un seul coup de rein je la pénétrais sans plus de douceur. L'animal avait refait surface sans crier gare. Il fallait qu'elle soit à moi, il fallait que je prenne possession de sa chair. Elle hurla sous le coup de mon assaut. Je restais immobile quelques instants, laissant le temps à son corps de s'habituer à mon sexe massif et puissant. Front contre front, je savourai la merveilleuse sensation jusqu'alors inconnue qui s'emparait de mon corps de marbre.

Vivant, à ce moment là, je me sentais vivant.

Elle agrippa mes cheveux et m'embrassa avec fougue. Elle commença à onduler du bassin, réclamant un rythme que je m'empressais de lui donner. Je sortais et rentrais dans son antre, gravant dans ma mémoire chaque nouvelle sensation. Je sentais le plaisir grandir en moi d'une façon phénoménale. Je ne pouvais me retenir plus longtemps. Je glissais alors ma main entre nos corps et pinçais son point sensible de mes doigts glacés. L'effet fût immédiat.

Elle hurla son plaisir. Son cri se répercuta en écho dans les montagnes et fût rejoint par un grognement effroyablement bestial, signe de ma propre délivrance.

A ce moment là, plus rien ne comptait que mon propre plaisir. Et je ne savais qu'une chose, j'en voulais encore et encore et encore…

**POV Bella**

Qu'est ce qu'il venait de m'arriver ?

J'avais eu deux orgasmes d'une telle puissance que j'avais du mal à reprendre mes esprits.

Je m'accrochais désespérément à la nuque de mon amant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Je le voulais en moi, encore et encore. Je me sentais entière avec lui. Plus rien n'existait que son odeur, la douceur de sa peau, son souffle dans mon cou. Je savais qu'il n'avait rien d'humain. Je devrais être effrayée. Je devrais vouloir m'enfuir. Mais rien que l'idée de ne plus être avec lui me déchirait le cœur.

Il redressa la tête et me fixa avec une telle intensité !

**- « comment t'appelles-tu ? » **

Oh sa voix…Elle était rauque, grave, et déclencha dans mon bas ventre une vague de désir.

Il était toujours en moi, immobile.

- **« je te promets de te donner ce que tu veux et bien plus…si tu me dis ton nom »**

Je soufflais un timide **« Bella »** et entourais sa taille de mes jambes, lui intimant indirectement de ne pas partir.

Je tremblais comme une feuille. J'avais tellement peur qu'il me laisse maintenant. J'étais irrévocablement dépendante de lui…Je ne parlais pas d'amour, non. Mais d'un besoin viscéral de l'avoir auprès de moi. Une connexion extrêmement puissante me liait à lui. J'étais comme possédée, envoûtée, fascinée par cet … être. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il était et ça m'était égal. Mais je savais à ce moment là que s'il me laissait, je ne serai plus rien.

**- « As-tu peur de moi ? tu trembles tellement … »**

**- « Non ! » **J'avais presque hurlé ma réponse.

… **J'ai seulement peur que… tu disparaisses **

… **Ne me laisse pas… »**

**- « Edward, je m'appelle Edward »**

**Et je ne te laisserai pas, je t'ai attendu si longtemps que je ne pourrai jamais plus te laisser partir Bella. Tu es mienne à jamais, il ne peut en être autrement.****Mais je devrais… ». **

Il stoppait ses paroles, inclinait légèrement la tête et fixait mon cou avec un regard de tueur. Je savais qu'à ce moment là ma vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Mon sort était entre ses mains. Quoi qu'il décide, je ne pourrai de toute façon pas lui échapper.

Etrangement, je n'avais pas peur.

Je n'avais qu'un seul besoin : lui appartenir, le reste m'importait peu.

Je fermais les yeux et le laissait décider de mon sort …

**- « Mais il me semble que je t'ai promis quelque chose, et je tiens toujours mes promesses ».**

**POV Edward**

_**« Et je ne te laisserai pas, je t'ai attendu si longtemps que je ne pourrai jamais plus te laisser partir Bella. Tu es mienne à jamais, il ne peut en être autrement. **__**Mais je devrais… ».**_

Elle était humaine. Elle était sous ma coupe, soumise à mon pouvoir d'attraction vampirique.

En serait-il de même si je la transformais ?

Mais avais-je un autre choix ? A part peut être celui de la tuer ?

Arriverais-je seulement à la transformer ? Comment allai-je pouvoir m'arrêter de boire le sang de cette humaine une fois que j'y aurai goûté ? Il m'appelait avec une telle force.

Une boule de feu ravageait ma gorge. Je luttais contre mes instincts de prédateur, mais je savais qu'au final je devrai la mordre et que je pourrai boire son élixir jusqu'à la dernière goutte si j'en avais envie ! C'était tellement grisant d'avoir la vie de quelqu'un entre mes mains.

Mais est-ce que c'était ce que je voulais, la tuer ? NON !

La tuer serait la perdre et je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Après ce jour la solitude serait insupportable pour moi. Je ne voulais pas perdre la seule femme sur cette terre avec qui je serais capable de « vivre ». Je voulais Bella avec moi, elle était à moi !

Mais voudra-t-elle partager mon existence après ce que je m'apprêtai à lui faire subir ?

La fascination qu'elle avait pour moi en étant humaine sera-t-elle toujours là lorsqu'elle deviendra vampire ?

L'attraction que je ressentais envers elle sera-t-elle toujours présente une fois que son sang ne chantera plus pour moi ?

Je fixais sa jugulaire, retenant ma respiration. Je voyais le sang pulser dans son cou. Je la sentais se détendre et la vît fermer les yeux, comme pour s'abandonner. Elle savait que tout allait changer, elle savait que j'avais sa vie entre mes mains et elle acceptait son sort.

Je la voyais abandonnée dans mes bras, vulnérable et soumise.

Mon corps la réclamait. J'étais si bien en elle. Je la voulais encore et encore.

Je voulais la voir jouir et crier enfin mon nom.

Je voulais profiter de chaque moment de plaisirs intenses qu'on pouvait se donner.

C'est ainsi que je décidais de laisser libre cours à mes envies…

_**- « Mais il me semble que je t'ai promis quelque chose, et je tiens toujours mes promesses ».**_

Je posais mes lèvres sur son cou, glissais mes bras dans son dos afin de la maintenir contre moi pendant que je me mettais à genoux. Son cœur repris sa course effrénée. Elle maintenait ses jambes autour de ma taille et me regardait intensément. Je pouvais lire son désir dans ses prunelles. Elle fit onduler son bassin, cherchant à provoquer la friction que j'avais volontairement stoppé un peu plus tôt.

Cette fille me rendait fou !

Je sortais lentement de son sexe pour mieux m'y replonger. J'adoptais un rythme lent mais brutal. A chaque pénétration je la sentais s'abandonner au plaisir. J'allais de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, agrippant ses fesses, caressant ses cuisses, son dos. Je savais qu'elle était au bord de l'explosion.

L'entendre gémir décuplait mon plaisir. Je ne pouvais faire autrement que de la prendre de façon sauvage et elle adorait ça. Je l'inclinais légèrement vers l'arrière, sa tête tombant vers le sol. Son dos s'arquait à chaque coup de buttoir. Je l'empalais littéralement sur mon sexe tendu pour elle. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de prendre un de ses seins en bouche et à lui insuffler mille tortures, léchant et mordant son mamelon.

Je ne tiendrai plus longtemps.

- **« viens avec moi Bella, crie pour moi »**

Ses parois se resserrèrent sur mon sexe et elle hurla son plaisir en hurlant MON nom, obéissant à ma voix.

Je la regardais jouir pour moi, totalement sous mon contrôle, entièrement abandonnée et cette vision eu raison de ma maîtrise.

Son sang pulsait dans son cou. Tel le chant d'une sirène, il m'envoûtait, m'hypnotisait par son rythme effréné et mélodieux et m'attirait dans ses filets…mais l'emmenait aussi à sa perte.

Le venin emplissait ma bouche, la bête prenait le contrôle. Je me penchais sur son cou et m'enivrais de son odeur irrésistible. Y déposant une myriade de baisers, je ne pus résister davantage et plantais mes dents dans sa carotide.

Ses mains agrippèrent mes cheveux. Elle essaya, l'espace d'un instant, de me faire lâcher prise lorsque mes crocs déchirèrent sa peau. Puis, elle me serra davantage contre elle. Acceptant de me laisser sa vie, acceptant d'être entièrement mienne, se perdant pour MON plaisir. Je sentais ses mains se détacher peu à peu de moi et ses bras glisser le long de mes épaules jusqu'à l'immobilité.

Oh mon dieu que c'était bon !

Son sang se déversait dans ma gorge, apaisant la brûlure et augmentant mon désir. C'était une telle explosion de sensations. Une telle fusion entre nos corps et nos sens.

La tempête faisait rage en moi et une jouissance phénoménale me foudroya !

Tout n'était que plaisir bestial et j'en voulais toujours plus …aspirant sa vie à grosse gorgée.

**_Froide…_**

**_Faible…_**

**_Immobile…_**

**_Son cœur …_**

**_Je la perds…_**

_**STOP !**_

Je prenais enfin conscience de ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Je la tuais.

Je trouvais la force de réagir par la douleur qui me transperça lorsque je compris qu'il était peut être trop tard.

Je me détachais de sa gorge et regardais, horrifié le corps inerte que j'avais dans les bras.

Mon dieu NON, je ne l'avais pas tuée !

- **« NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN »** j'hurlai de colère et de désespoir.

Je la serrai désespérément contre moi, refermai la plaie de son cou avec ma langue et hurlai à nouveau

**« BELLAAAAAAAAA , BAT TOI TU M'ENTENDS, NE ME LAISSE PAS **

** BELLAAAAAAAAAAA …. »**

Mon corps était secoué de sanglots sans larmes. J'hurlais son nom, la secouais, la caressais, l'embrassais.

Non ! Je ne voulais plus être seul, je ne pouvais plus être seul.

Le néant s'emparait de moi.

J'étais à nouveau dans un monde froid et sans saveur. Je pris conscience de la noirceur de mon existence sans elle je me condamnais à errer seul pour l'éternité. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre.

Dans mon désespoir et ma folie, je l'appelais, attendant une réaction de son corps, lui intimant de revenir-_**sanglots**_- de se battre – _**sanglots**_ - de ne pas me laisser – _**sanglots**_ - de me pardonner.

Ma première expérience charnelle m'avait submergé.

La déferlante d'émotions qui s'était abattu sur moi avait emporté Bella sur son passage, ne laissant rien d'autre que la désolation et mes espoirs détruits…

J'hurlai encore jusqu'à ce qu'un son que je n'espérais plus retentisse…une pulsation…la première pulsation d'un cœur en mutation.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2 Suivre sa voix

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

Voici enfin la suite de mon OS!

Je vous remercie énormément pour tous vos commentaires et votre soutien pour ce premier écrit! Vous avez fait de cet OS une aventure magique pour moi et c'est sans doute grace à vous que j'ai décidé de donner une suite à cette fic!

Merci encore aux administrateurs et administratrices de "Love lemon in fic" qui m'ont fait l'immense plaisir et surprise de désigner "Première Pulsation" comme leur coup de coeur. J'en suis vraiment trés touchée!

Quand à mes TPA's : vous êtes vraiment des filles formidables et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour votre soutien inestimable!

J'embrasse bien fort Fleur50 et Maielle pour leur enthousiasme! Vous êtes fantastiques.

So', ce chap est pour toi ...

MERCI infiniement! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

**

* * *

**

**POV BELLA**

Il était resté avec moi et m'avait donné du plaisir, encore et encore...

Il me prenait sauvagement et c'était fort, intense. Quelle explosion de sensations!

Comment pouvait- il exacerber mes sens à ce point?

Il me plongeait dans un état second. Je ne contrôlais rien. J'étais l'instrument avec lequel il jouait. Tel un virtuose, il composait un hymne à la luxure et à la passion.

Je me souviendrais toujours du plaisir immense qu'il m'avait donné ainsi que de la douleur dévastatrice qui s'en était suivie.

Je compris ce qu'il était au moment même où ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans ma gorge. Je n'avais aucune issue possible et je n'en cherchais pas. De toute ma vie, je ne m'étais jamais sentie autant à ma place que dans ses bras, ici, à cet instant.

Seul et ultime réflexe de survie, j'agrippais désespérément ses cheveux et essayais de le repousser. Mais mes efforts restaient vains, j'étais si faible entre ses mains. Je sentais ma vie quitter mon corps au rythme de ses succions. Je sentais son sexe en moi atteindre son apogée. Je m'imprégnais des vibrations que son corps collé au mien émettait alors qu'il laissait échapper les grognements révélateurs de son plaisir. Il s'abandonnait à sa jouissance et atteignait le nirvana alors que je lui abandonnais ma vie et rejoignais l'enfer...

Pourtant tout était si paisible. Je me laissais glisser vers la mort sereinement. J'avais vécue la plus incroyable et intense expérience de toute ma vie. Mon seul regret était que ce moment allait prendre fin.

Il me tuait et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir.

J'étais bien, un voile chaud m'entourait. Je flottais et je ne sentais plus mon corps.

Puis j'entendis un hurlement...lointain...son hurlement... Il m'appelait... Quel désespoir dans sa voix...mais il était si loin de moi...ses cris...oh mon Dieu quelle souffrance... Je me concentrais sur sa voix, je voulais l'entendre encore...il avait mal...et cette chaleur...je l'entendais...il m'appelait...je le voulais... Je devais le retrouver et je me concentrais sur ses cris. Ses sanglots? C'était le seul lien que j'avais avec lui : sa voix, son désespoir. Mon corps et mon âme réagissaient à ses suppliques. Je lui appartenais...je ne pouvais pas le laisser...je me rapprochais ...et je repris conscience au moment même où une douleur fulgurante me déchira la poitrine.

Mon cœur battait dans ma cage thoracique. La bouffée d'oxygène que je tentais d'inspirer provoquait dans ma gorge une brûlure indescriptible. Mon agonie prenait sa source de la morsure. Tels des milliers de ruisseaux, mes veines répandaient de la lave en fusion qui se propageait comme un fléau dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et un hurlement inhumain sortit de mes entrailles en feu. Je perdais la raison...mais je le sentais...il était contre moi...

Mais pourquoi avais-je si mal? Je m'accrochais à lui. Mes mains et mes bras battaient l'air et tentaient de repousser cette lente mais puissante combustion qui me léchait le corps et qui progressait au plus profond de mon être.

Il posa ma tête dans son cou, sa bouche prés de mon oreille. Il me maintenait contre lui sans cesser de me parler. Je m'agrippais désespérément à ses épaules et ses cheveux. J'écoutais sa voix qui était le seul repère qui me permettait de ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Et je me concentrais sur elle et uniquement elle, pour ne pas me perdre dans cet enfer...car oui, j'étais en enfer!

Que m'avait il fait? Pourquoi me faisait- il souffrir autant? Pourquoi?

Je ne pouvais plus penser de façon cohérente.

Je brulais et le suppliais de me tuer.

Et je criais jusqu'à ce que ma voix ne me le permis plus.

**POV EDWARD**

Son cœur pulsait dans sa poitrine. Il émettait le plus beau son que je n'avais jamais entendu.

Je tremblais de joie, de soulagement. Je ne l'avais pas tué! Je ne l'avais pas tué!

J'étais fou de bonheur. J'avais failli la perdre mais dans trois jours elle sera là!

Le néant que j'avais ressenti quelques secondes auparavant laissa place à une vague d'espoir!

L'espace d'un instant j'atteignais une telle plénitude. Ce sentiment de renaître, d'entrevoir à nouveau la lumière dans la noirceur de ma vie. Elle renaîtra elle aussi et sera à mes côtés. Je ne serai plus jamais seul. Elle sera à moi pour l'éternité.

Je la tenais contre moi et j'étais euphorique.

Cependant…c'était le calme avant la tempête.

La réalité repris ses droits et vint se rappeler à moi de la plus cruelle des façons.

Ses hurlements...atroces…déjà inhumains…

Oh mon dieu qu'avais-je fait?

Comment avais-je pu oublier par quelles tortures elle va devoir passer avant de devenir comme moi? Elle s'agrippait à mes cheveux et poussait des cris qui pourraient me déchirer le cœur si j'en avais un...

Le venin avait à peine commencé à posséder ses chairs qu'elle se tordait de douleur, les yeux exorbités et me suppliait de la tuer.

Ses ongles se brisaient un à un sur ma peau de marbre, mais je sais qu'elle n'en avait pas conscience tant la douleur de la transformation occultait tous ses sens. Il fallait que j'allège ses souffrances. Mais je ne pouvais pas accéder à sa demande. La tuer était au dessus de mes forces. Totalement impensable!

Plus rien n'avait d'importance à ce moment là qu'elle et sa transformation. Il fallait que je sois là pour elle, que je l'accompagne dans cette épreuve terrible. Alors peut être qu'elle me pardonnera ce que je lui avais fait. Peut être voudra t'elle rester avec moi malgré la souffrance qu'elle endurait.

Je la tenais serrée contre mon corps, je glissais sa tête dans mon cou, plaquant chaque parcelle de son corps contre le mien. Et je lui demandais pardon, inlassablement...

**- je vais t'aider Bella, je serai là pour toi tu m'entends? Ne résiste pas, cela ne sert à rien de lutter. Accepte la souffrance, laisse là posséder ton corps et écoute ma voix. Concentre toi sur ma voix, je ne te laisserai pas...shhhhh... Pardonne- moi Bella...Pardonne- moi...**

Elle était si tendue contre moi. Il fallait que je l'apaise. Par expérience, je savais que ma voix pouvait l'aider à détourner la douleur, même si ce n'était que de façon minime. Puis je la portais, faible fétu de paille entre mes bras, jusqu'au lac et je nous immergeais jusqu'au cou. J'espérais que la fraicheur de l'eau pouvait peut être l'aider à supporter la combustion de son corps. Elle ne bougeait plus, les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes, comme si elle avait perdu connaissance, mais je savais qu'elle était là derrière ce masque impassible. A ce moment là j'étais heureux de ne pas pouvoir lire dans son esprit. La voir souffrir était déjà insupportable, alors connaître ses pensées pendant qu'elle agonisait aurait pu me rendre fou ! Et elle avait besoin de moi !

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent je n'ai cessé de lui parler et de la caresser en espérant que mes attentions pouvaient alléger son calvaire. Je l'observais se transformer sous mes yeux. Sa peau si chaude lors de nos ébats se rapprochait lentement de ma température. Sa pâleur naturelle tendait à rejoindre la mienne. Elle était toujours d'une infinie douceur. Je m'imprégnais de chaque trait de son visage, de sa bouche pleine et tentatrice. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de déposer une myriade de baisers sur ses joues, son nez, ses paupières closes, son front, ses lèvres...Je la vénérais par mes baisers.

Ma main gauche la maintenait à flot, juste assez pour que son visage sorte de l'eau tandis que ma main droite lui prodiguait maintes caresses. Partant de son visage, ma main n'omettait aucun millimètre de son corps. Je pris le temps de la découvrir ou plutôt, de la redécouvrir sans avoir une irrépressible envie de la tuer. Elle était belle, très belle...

Mes doigts faisaient réagir son corps bien malgré elle. J'explorais son dos délicat lentement jusqu'à sa taille de guêpe. J'eu tout le temps de me rendre compte de sa finesse ainsi que du galbe et de la fermeté de sa chute de reins.

Oh mon Dieu, elle pourrait damner un saint!

Je m'attardais sur ses jambes fuselées, son ventre plat et ses seins fermes qui semblaient créés pour mes mains.

Je me repris un instant en songeant qu'elle traversait l'enfer en ce moment même et que je n'avais pas le droit de la vouloir ainsi. Mais ce corps...faisait réagir le mien bien malgré moi.

_Maîtrise- toi Edward..._

_Maîtrise- toi..._

_Elle a besoin de toi. Pense à ce qu'elle endure par ta faute._

Le poids de la culpabilité s'abattit alors sur mes épaules.

Je pris conscience de mon égoïsme et de ma lâcheté.

J'étais lâche parce que je n'avais pas le courage de me séparer d'elle en la tuant délibérément, en la libérant d'une vie de souffrance. Car elle allait souffrir. Beaucoup. La transformation n'était qu'une étape. La plus douloureuse certes, mais elle sonnait le glas d'une vie en tant que monstre assoiffé de sang. Son corps ne brûlera plus, mais le feu dans sa gorge ne sera apaisé que par le sang d'innocents. Comment allait-elle réagir face à sa nouvelle condition de vampire ? Acceptera-t-elle de m'écouter et de suivre mes conseil ou bien deviendra t'elle un vampire sanguinaire? Après tout, je ne savais rien d'elle… à part peut être que j'en étais fou!

Cette fille m'avait percuté de plein fouet, son silence m'avait stoppé, son sang m'avait enivré, son corps et son regard m'avaient conquis.

J'avais agit comme un égoïste et ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis mes années de nouveau né. En plus de lire dans les pensées, j'avais toujours eu un parfait contrôle du monstre qui vivait en moi. Je le muselais, je repoussais sans cesse les assauts du vampire afin de me rapprocher au plus prés des comportements humains. Mais là, je n'avais rien pu maitriser. Seule la bête avait agit, aucun contrôle de ma soif de son sang et de son corps.

Un seul mot d'ordre : je la voulais pour moi.

Elle était à moi.

Elle brûlait sur un bûcher parce que je n'avais pas pu me contrôler mais surtout car je l'avais décidé ainsi!

Et toute la culpabilité que je ressentais en ce moment n'y changera rien. Elle devait en passer par là afin que je ne sois plus seul. Je n'avais pas pu résister à l'appel de son sang, mais maintenant qu'elle était dans mes bras, je réalisais que j'étais vraiment subjugué par sa beauté. Attiré par son aura. Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard de cette déesse qui m'hypnotisait. Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, mais un lien puissant nous unissait. Je le sentais au plus profond de mon être et j'espérais qu'elle le sentira aussi.

Et comme une évidence, je réalisais que j'étais déjà dépendant d'elle!

C'était moi qui avais besoin d'elle!

Cette pensée me fit peur...très peur...et si elle ne voulait pas de moi? Si elle m'en voulait pour ce que j'avais fait d'elle? Si cette connexion que je ressentais envers elle n'existait que pour moi?

Non! Je ferais tout pour qu'elle m'accepte!

Je saurais la convaincre. De toute façon j'avais l'éternité pour arriver à mes fins.

Je me fis alors une promesse : elle sera mienne.

Peu importe les difficultés, elle sera mienne.

**- Oh Bella, ma Bella...reste avec moi, pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi...**

Je raffermis ma prise sur son corps et la serrais contre moi, écoutant pour quelques temps encore la douce mélodie des battements de son cœur, attendant patiemment qu'elle renaisse en tant que vampire et qu'elle fasse de mon existence mon enfer ou mon paradis.

* * *

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience!

Dites moi tout!

Merci encore de me lire- GROS BISOUS


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir!**

**Voici la suite de "Première Pulsation"!**

**Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews si encourageantes pour moi. Merci infiniement, vos commentaires sont vraiment une source de motivation!**

**Merci beaucoup aux anonymes : Laurie, Nessie, Loveisforever, Lysbeth, Majea, Marion et Mimi (désolée Mimi mais je n'ai pas eu ton adresse msn!).**

**Ma Drinou, So', et Mag merci pour vos conseils trés avisés! Béa merci infiniement de prendre le temps de me corriger.**

**J'ai une pensée toute particulière pour Lu' qui traverse des moments difficiles. Je pense fort à toi!**

**MERCI A TOUTES MES TPA's! Vous êtes des amours et vous m'êtes indispensables!**

**Petit coin pub : "Nouvelle vie, nouvel espoir" de Victoria Shaw et "INELUCTABLE" de Liliputienne31! Elles sont dans mes favoris ainsi qu'un vivier impressionnant de fics, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil!**

**Fleur50 et Milk40, je vous embrasse de mon continent!**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**POV EDWARD**

Cela faisait presque trois jours que Bella agonisait dans mes bras et son réveil était tout proche.

De gros nuages noirs porteurs d'éclairs zébrant le ciel s'amoncelaient au dessus de nos têtes. L'air était lourd d'ondes électriques annonciatrices de tempête. Une tension grandissante s'insinuait dans chaque parcelle de mon corps.

J'attendais et j'attendais encore…guettant le moindre indice révélateur de son éveil, attentif au moindre de ses mouvements.

Mais elle restait figée …

Toute l'angoisse que je ressentais à cet instant était décuplée par l'atmosphère irréelle qui se formait autour de nous.

Le vent tourbillonnait avec une force sans cesse grandissante. Les branches des arbres immenses et majestueux qui entouraient le lac étaient pliées sous l'assaut des rafales de vent qui s'abattaient sur eux, les faisant grincer, leur arrachant des plaintes. Il me semblait que les éléments autour de nous traduisaient la souffrance et la démence qui faisait rage dans le corps de Bella.

Le lac, si paisible jusqu'à présent, se déchainait contre nos corps immobiles, créant une salve de vagues qui tentait vainement de nous faire siller. Mais arrimés l'un à l'autre, rien ne pouvait rompre nôtre symbiose…seule ma Bella en avait le pouvoir.

Comme orchestré par une force invisible, les tonnerres firent entendre leur voix au moment même où le cœur de Bella s'emballa dans sa poitrine.

Elle se cambra sous la puissance des pulsations frénétiques qu'émettait le dernier organe encore vivant de son corps. Elle était comme tétanisée, ses muscles tendus à l'extrême, sa tête tombant en arrière alors qu'elle expirait son dernier souffle de vie.

Les battements de son cœur se calmèrent et s'espacèrent jusqu'à n'émettre qu'une ultime pulsation. Le venin venait de donner le coup de grâce à la fragile humaine qu'était Bella.

Le vampire était né.

Je ne savais pas comment, mais Bella se libéra de mon emprise et se retrouva sur la berge, à quatre ou cinq mètres de moi. Ce fût si rapide, si furtif, même avec mes capacités visuelles de vampire, je ne l'avais pas vu esquisser le moindre geste et pourtant…elle n'était plus dans mes bras…

Elle me faisait face, la tête légèrement inclinée vers le sol, les yeux clos, les jambes et les bras légèrement écartés et pliés en position de défense, prête à bondir.

Elle était sublime ! Exceptionnelle !

Sa bouche était entre ouverte et sa respiration erratique. Elle n'avait pourtant plus besoin de respirer, mais ça, elle ne le savait pas encore. Ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses ressortaient sur sa peau blafarde. Ses épaules frêles et pourtant si fortes à présent se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration. Ses cheveux fouettés par le vent se répandaient de façon chaotique autour de son visage. Certaines mèches venaient lécher ses seins, frôlant ses pointes droites et parfaites, leur prodiguant les caresses que je rêvais de lui donner.

_Oh que j'aimerais être à leur place !_

Elle était là, nue, si belle…et si loin de moi.

Bella…

Son nom murmuré s'échappa de mes lèvres…telle une supplique, une prière pour qu'elle me revienne…

C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux…Oh mon dieu…ce que j'y vis me glaçai le corps.

Son regard rouge sang me transperça. Les sourcils froncés, elle avait du mal à contenir les grognements qui montaient de ses entrailles. J'avais devant moi un nouveau né apeuré et prêt à fondre sur moi.

J'essayais de toutes mes forces de pénétrer ses pensées, mais mes tentatives restaient vaines.

Je refreinais mon envie de me précipiter vers elle et de la prendre dans mes bras. J'y laisserai sans doute ma peau ! En tant que nouveau née, elle était vraiment beaucoup plus forte que moi et je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle m'écoute.

D'une voix que je voulais rassurante, j'essayais de lui parler en m'approchant lentement, très lentement.

- Bella…n'aie pas peur… je ne te veux pas de mal…

Je plaçais mes mains en évidence devant moi et avançait vers la berge. Le niveau de l'eau était passé de mon cou à mon torse. La pluie fouettait nos corps, les éléments se déchaînaient autour de nous, mais rien ne pouvait rompre le contact visuel que j'avais avec elle.

J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour connaître ses pensées en ce moment. J'étais totalement aveugle pour la première fois depuis plus d'un siècle. Je devais me fier à mes instincts et agir selon mes intuitions. Mais je ne l'avais jamais fait alors même que je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur.

- Stop !

Je me figeais, immobile.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix à la fois suave et autoritaire. Son ordre était sans appel !

Elle inclinait sa tête et me défiait du regard, menaçante…Quelle tension…quelle présence…

Elle était sauvage, animale, très déstabilisante. Une force incroyable émanait d'elle, une force qui me dominait même à cette distance.

_Que cette Bella me plaît !_

Sa voix avait fait réagir mon corps bien malgré moi. Une vague de désir me submergea. Heureusement pour moi qu'une certaine partie de mon anatomie était dissimulée sous les flots. Elle ne pouvait rien voir de l'impact qu'elle avait sur moi et je ne savais pas comment elle aurait réagit en s'apercevant de la dureté soudaine de mes attributs.

_Edward, Edward, garde ça pour plus tard…si elle veut bien encore de toi…_

Je revins à la réalité en sortant de mon esprit mes pensées lubriques et quelques peu inappropriées en ce moment décisif.

- Bella, …sais-tu qui je suis ?

Elle leva un sourcil et esquissa un léger sourire. Une lueur étrange passa furtivement dans son regard, puis disparut très vite. Elle semblait se perdre dans ses souvenirs et je du attendre quelques instants avant d'avoir une réponse.

- Edward…

Bien, elle se souvenait de moi…mais de quoi se souvenait-elle exactement ? Son regard semblait me sonder et je voyais dans ses prunelles couleur rubis une palette diverses de sentiments.

J'avais l'impression de revivre à travers ses yeux tout le déroulement de notre rencontre, de notre attraction à notre fusion. La peur, la surprise, le désir, l'abandon…le plaisir, la douleur…Elle subissait un flot intense d'émotions, jusqu'à ce que son regard se durcisse et que je vis ses mains si délicates et si douces se replier afin de former deux poings prêts à frapper.

- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait Edward ?

Je voyais son corps trembler de colère.

Je subissais son regard empli de fureur et d'incompréhension.

_Non, non _!

Je ne pensais pas qu'un tel regard pourrait me faire autant de peine ! J'avais tant espéré ne pas affronter cette colère et cette douleur qu'elle manifestait à mon égard. J'avais l'impression que sa haine me transperçait de part en part et broyait mon cœur !

Ca n'allait pas être simple…mais je compris que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de jouer carte sur table. Je me devais d'être honnête si je voulais qu'elle m'accorde son pardon et une place, même infime, dans sa vie.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer Bella…s'il te plaît…j'ai tellement de choses à te dire…mais d'abord, calme toi Bella…écoute-moi…s'il te plaît…

J'amorçais un pas vers elle, mais sa réaction fût immédiate

- Ne bouge pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu es Edward ? Parle ! Maintenant !

Sa voix était lente, dure et sensuelle à la fois, chargée d'émotion et de détermination. Chaque parole était prononcée de façon abrupte et saccadée. Chaque syllabe se détachait de la précédente et venait me percuter en plein cœur. J'y décelais tellement de crainte et de…dégoût ? Mais aussi tellement de force !

Cette voix me révélait quelques indices sur la Bella qui était devant moi, sûre d'elle et dotée d'un sacré caractère, ce qui était loin de me déplaire. Elle piquait ma curiosité et j'avais hâte de la connaître davantage. Mais c'était pour l'instant à mon tour de me dévoiler. A moi de lui faire accepter ce qu'elle était devenue. A moi de la guider et de me faire pardonner.

La peur au ventre je lâchais la vérité :

- Je suis… un vampire, Bella… et désormais…tu en es un aussi.

Elle arborait un masque impassible, mais je voyais dans son regard une multitude de questions. Elle menait une réflexion intérieure à laquelle je n'avais pas accès et s'en était très frustrant !

- C'était donc vrai…la morsure…cet enfer…et maintenant tout ce que je perçois autour de moi…C'est un cauchemar ! Je dois dormir…ce n'est pas possible !

Elle avait fermé ses yeux avec une telle force que ses paroles résonnaient comme une prière à mes oreilles.

- Malheureusement Bella, tu es dans la réalité. Je suis bien réel ! Et tu n'es pas dans un cauchemar pour la bonne et simple raison que tu n'auras plus jamais besoin de dormir. Ouvre les yeux Bella… Regarde-moi ! Je suis bien réel, là, devant toi !

Elle ouvrit ses yeux pour la seconde fois et les plongea dans les miens, y cherchant la vérité.

Cette connexion visuelle était le seul lien que j'avais avec elle et je voulais le conserver le plus longtemps possible. C'était déjà très difficile pour moi de la savoir si loin de moi. Mon corps la réclamait, voulait la réconforter, mais je n'en avais pas le droit. Elle me maintenait à distance, mais m'offrait son regard. Et c'était déjà mieux que rien.

- Je ne te ferai plus jamais souffrir Bella, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi approcher…tu pourras me toucher et te rendre compte par toi-même que je suis bien réel.

Je vis comme un éclair de panique passer sur son visage.

- Non ! Surtout reste où tu es !

_Oh que ça fait mal_ _!_

Est-ce que je la dégoutais à ce point ? Est-ce qu'elle avait peur de moi ? Comment pouvais-je gagner sa confiance après ce que je lui avais fait ?

- Bella, je sais que tu as peur de moi, et que tu dois certainement me détester pour ce qu'il s'est passé…mais s'il te plaît, je suis là pour t'aider. Laisse-moi t'aider…

Je ne sais pas si c'était la vue de mon visage torturé par l'immense tristesse que je ressentais à ce moment là, mais je la vis se détendre légèrement. Elle, qui semblait perdue et confuse quelques instants plus tôt paraissait plus encline à m'écouter.

Le vent et la pluie s'abattaient sur nos corps avec une puissance phénoménale. Je savais qu'elle devait être assaillie par tous les bruits alentours. Comme si le fait de devenir vampire n'était pas suffisant, il fallait aussi que cela se produise en pleine tempête ! Je comprenais tellement son désarroi…je voulais tellement la rassurer.

Elle prit alors une longue inspiration, les yeux mi-clos et elle parut se détendre légèrement.

Ses mains se relâchèrent lentement, elle se redressa quelque peu, et alors que son regard croisait le mien, une étrange lueur brilla dans ses prunelles. Le rouge sang de ses yeux s'assombrit de façon soudaine.

J'avais déjà vu Bella avec cette expression là et c'était lorsqu'elle me… désirait ?

_Oh Bella, ne me fixe pas ainsi où je ne réponds plus de rien !_

C'était une véritable torture pour moi.

Ce regard…oh ce regard me rendait fou !

Elle déglutit et sembla reprendre ses esprits.

- Très bien…explique-moi …je t'écoute…

Sa voix me rappela à l'ordre.

Est ce qu'elle éprouvait réellement du désir envers moi ou est ce que j'avais mal interprété la noirceur de son regard? Existerait il ne serait ce qu'une chance infime pour qu'elle éprouve même un dixième de ce que je ressens pour elle?

Est ce que ce n'était pas plutôt la soif qui assombrissait son regard? Je devais malheureusement accepter que ma seconde hypothèse soit la plus probable! Cependant, porté par une lueur d'espoir inespérée, je me lançais et décidais de tout faire pour qu'elle m'accepte.

- Bella…par où commencer…

- Pourquoi tu m'as autant fait souffrir Edward ? Pourquoi…moi ?

- La souffrance est due à ta transformation Bella. Au venin que je t'ai insufflé en te mordant. Si j'avais pu éviter que tu souffres, crois-moi, je l'aurai fait …mais tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Et c'est une chose que je ne peux concevoir… C'est ton odeur qui m'a attiré en premier lieu Bella. Ton sang avait une odeur bien particulière pour moi. Est-ce que tu ressens ce feu dans ta gorge ?

- Oui…ma gorge continue de brûler, mais c'est supportable comparé à ce que tu viens de me faire subir…

_Ok, celle là je l'ai méritée !_

- C'est la soif. Désormais il n'y a que le sang qui sera capable d'éteindre l'incendie qui ravage ta gorge.

Elle bougea sa tête de droite à gauche et porta une main à son cou.

- Non, non, non ! Je ne veux pas …tuer…des gens…Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça hein ?

J'étais tellement désolé pour elle. J'étais sûr qu'elle préférerait être morte que vampire et ça faisait mal, si mal ! Je n'avais pas été capable de la tuer et je ne le serais probablement jamais !

- Bella, Bella écoute-moi…tu as besoin de sang, mais pas forcément de sang humain. Tu peux te nourrir d'animaux comme moi…

Son regard se durcit et les traits de son visage se déformèrent sous le coup de la colère

- Comme toi ? Est ce que j'ai l'air d'un animal _Edward_ ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non…

J'étais sidéré par sa répartie ! Quel caractère !

- C'est l'odeur de ton sang Bella, il m'attirait avec une telle force que je n'aie pas pu y résister. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un dont le sang chantait pour moi avec une telle puissance. C'est la première fois en un peu plus d'un siècle que je perds à ce point le contrôle de moi-même !

- Un siècle ?

- Nous sommes immortels Bella. Enfin, disons qu'il est vraiment très difficile de nous tuer…

- Oh…

J'essayais de déchiffrer les expressions de son visage, mais je ne pouvais pas lire en elle ! C'était tellement rageant de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait !

- Donc, tu n'as été attiré que par l'odeur de mon sang ? Me demanda t-elle en baissant la tête et en détournant le regard.

Je crus percevoir une certaine déception dans sa voix.

_Non, ne te berce pas d'illusions, tu n'es qu'un monstre pour elle Edward Cullen !_

- Au début oui. J'étais comme fou. Assoiffé comme jamais et je ne te voyais que comme une proie, un met délicat auquel je ne pourrais résister. Ma soif était telle qu'elle en occultait ma raison. Mais tu me comprendras certainement le jour où tu croiseras le chemin d'un humain.

Elle semblait tout à coup horrifiée par mes propos.

- Je t'empêcherai de commettre l'irréparable Bella, je ne te laisserai jamais seule. Je te le promets, crois-moi, je serai toujours là et je t'aiderai.

- Mais tu as failli une fois avec moi, alors comment je peux te croire maintenant ?

- Bella, si ton sort m'importait aussi peu je serais déjà loin à l'heure qu'il est et tu serais probablement morte. Tu es spéciale pour moi…unique même. Tu as une particularité qui te différencie de tout le commun des mortels et de tous les vampires à mes yeux.

Il faut que tu saches que certains vampires développent des dons, des pouvoirs. J'ai un don. Je lis dans l'esprit des gens. Je connais la moindre de leurs pensées. Sauf pour toi. Je n'entends rien venant de toi. Tu arrives à bloquer mon don. Tu y arrivais déjà en étant humaine et tu y arrives toujours en tant que vampire.

- Tu veux dire que j'aurais moi aussi un don ? Me demanda - t'elle les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne peux pas te l'affirmer, je pense que oui. Je pense aussi que le silence qui émanait de toi m'a frappé et m'a fait retrouver un semblant de raison. C'est ce qui t'a sauvée de ma monstruosité dans un premier temps…et qui a stoppé mon attaque.

- Et ensuite, c'est quoi qui m'a sauvée…enfin, si on peut appeler ça sauver ?

Cette fille me poussait dans mes derniers retranchements. J'étais au pied du mur. J'allais mettre mon cœur à nu, le déposer à ses pieds et attendre sa réaction.

Je la fixais intensément. La tension monta d'un cran. L'air autour de nous se chargea d'ondes électriques qui émanaient de nos corps. Je lui faisais face et j'étais bien déterminé à ce qu'elle ne doute pas de la véracité de mes propos. C'est d'une voix rauque et chargée d'émotion que je lui répondis.

- Toi

Bella émit un premier halètement. Elle me regardait avec surprise.

-Ton regard…si profond…

Elle retînt sa respiration.

-Ta bouche…si sensuelle, si tentatrice…

Son regard se voila.

-Ta peau … si douce, si blanche, si délicate…

Ses yeux s'assombrirent.

- Tes seins… ronds, pleins, fermes, parfaits pour mes mains…

Elle haleta pour la seconde fois.

-Tes hanches… sur lesquelles j'adore laisser mes doigts en suivre les courbes…

Elle déglutît avec beaucoup de difficulté.

- Tes fesses …dont le galbe parfait pourraient damner un saint…

Sa respiration adoptait maintenant un rythme effréné.

- Ton sexe…si doux, si chaud, si …bon…

Son corps était tendu à l'extrême.

- _Tu_ me rends fou Bella.

Est-ce que tu ressens cette… attirance Bella ?

Est ce que tu sens cette électricité qui gravite autour de nous ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais je suis lié à toi et c'est ce qui m'a donné la force de ne pas te tuer…Je te veux Bella, maintenant et pour toujours.

Ma respiration était désormais aussi erratique que la sienne. C'était grisant, j'avais mis mon cœur entre ses mains et nos regards de se lâchaient pas !

- Et qu'est ce qui t'empêches de prendre ce que tu veux…_Edward _? Il me semble que tu étais beaucoup moins réfléchi à notre première rencontre ? Qu'est ce qui t'empêche de me faire tienne ? Maintenant !

Un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge.

Oh, cette fille sera ma perte. Comment parvenait-elle à me faire un tel effet ? Comment parvenait-elle à me surprendre sans cesse ? Comment parvenait-elle à me rendre encore plus dur que ce que j'étais déjà ? Je pensais qu'elle allait me rejeter, m'insulter, m'étriper, mais certainement pas qu'elle allait allumer un tel brasier en moi !

Elle me toisait, attendant ma réaction, une lueur de malice dansant dans ses yeux.

J'esquissais un petit sourire en coin, légèrement plus détendu qu'auparavant.

- Disons qu'en plus du fait que tu sois un vampire nouveau né et par la même, que tu sois beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup plus puissante que moi, je ne souhaite pas abuser de toi _Bella_, j'aimerais plutôt te…combler.

Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de ses respirations, faisant onduler ses seins merveilleux sous mes yeux. D'innombrables gouttes de pluie dévalaient ses monts pour finir par se perdre dans sa merveilleuse toison ou le long de ses jambes fuselées. J'étais subjugué !

Ses sourcils se levèrent et un petit sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

- Ainsi je suis plus forte que toi ? Insinuerais-tu que je peux faire absolument tout ce que je veux de toi …par la force ? dit-elle d'une voix taquine et dominatrice.

- C'est à peu près cela…mais peut être que j'accepterai de réaliser certaines choses sans y être forcément contraint ? Répondis-je d'un ton suave et sexy.

Elle passait sa langue sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

- Approche Edward, lentement, très lentement…

Je m'exécutais, sortant peu à peu du lac. Je marquais un temps d'arrêt avant de lui dévoiler ma virilité, dressée, tendue et prête pour elle.

Elle pouvait maintenant se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi et elle n'en perdait pas une miette. Son regard se posa sur mon membre érigé et se fit d'autant plus carnassier.

Elle ne pouvait contrôler les légers grognements qui parvinrent à mes oreilles. Le spectacle lui plaisait, à n'en pas douter !

J'étais maintenant si près d'elle que je pouvais sentir sa respiration sur mon torse. Nous nous fixions intensément. Les éclairs qui striaient la nuit paraissaient bien pâles à côté de la charge électrique qui ne cessait d'augmenter entre nous.

C'était…extraordinaire ! Ce que j'avais pu ressentir pour elle lorsqu'elle était humaine était dérisoire par rapport à ce que je ressentais à cet instant.

Il me la fallait, maintenant !

Et alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, je me retrouvais plaqué contre un arbre centenaire, les poignets pris en étau au-dessus de ma tête.

Bella avait pris le contrôle et faisait crisser les ongles sa main droite le long de ma virilité.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je ne souhaite pas la même chose que toi, _Edward_ ?

* * *

**Non non non, ne me tapez pas...la suite n'en sera que meilleure! Enfin j'espère!**

**Une petite review pour me donner vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises et vous me rendrez heureuse!**

**Bisous à tous et toutes et à bientôt!**

**Sandra**


	4. Chapter 4 Corps à corps

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Avis trés important : munissez-vous de glaçons avant de lire ce chapitre!**

**C'est juste un conseil...mais vous faites comme vous voulez!**

**Je voudrais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui m'apportent beaucoup de bonheur!**

**J'espère vous apporter à mon tour un peu de bonheur et d'évasion avec ce chap.**

**Merci à mes TPA's adorées pour tous vos conseils et votre soutien, vous êtes géniales les filles!**

**Je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages de SM!**

**Sandra**

* * *

**_Et alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, je me retrouvais plaqué contre un arbre centenaire, les poignets pris en étau au-dessus de ma tête._**

**_Bella avait pris le contrôle et faisait crisser les ongles sa main droite le long de ma virilité._**

**_- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je ne souhaite pas la même chose que toi, Edward ?_**

**POV EDWARD**

_Oh Dieu que c'est bon !_

Quelles sensations ! Ses doigts ripaient sur mon sexe lentement jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à hauteur de mon gland et qu'ils prennent alors le chemin inverse, me torturant de plaisir, décuplant la puissance de mon désir et ma frustration !

Je voulais qu'elle agrippe ma verge à pleine main et qu'elle y insuffle une cadence infernale. Mais elle en avait décidé autrement…elle voulait jouer avec moi. Elle jouait de son avantage physique superbement, subtilement, diaboliquement !

Je voulais me jeter sur ses lèvres, goûter sa langue, sentir sa poitrine contre mon torse, prendre en coupe ses fesses et me fondre en elle. Mais je ne pouvais pas !

Quelle frustration !

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je te maintiens à distance depuis mon réveil Edward ? Penses-tu vraiment que c'est parce que j'ai peur de toi ?

Un petit rire cristallin s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Je l'observais minutieusement, ne pouvant me résoudre à comprendre ce qu'elle me disait.

- Est-ce que… je te ferais… de l'effet…_Bella _? Demandais-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

J'essayais de me rapprocher désespérément de ses lèvres, attiré comme un aimant par leur pouvoir. Il fallait que je les goûte à nouveau, que je retrouve leur douceur et leur parfum enivrant. Il fallait que ma langue atteigne la sienne, que je retrouve le goût sucré de sa bouche. Je n'allais pas tarder à devenir fou si elle persistait à me maintenir si loin de ma tentation…

Elle me faisait même languir sa réponse, me laissant là, en proie à une attente interminable !

- De l'effet ? ...C'est plus fort…beaucoup plus fort…que cela _Edward_ !

Son visage était si prêt du mien, que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau. Ses yeux rivés aux miens, je la vis sortir lentement sa langue entre ses lèvres, les humidifiant. Quelle vision sensuelle et érotique !

- Sais-tu à quel point je lutte pour ne pas laisser libre cours à mes pulsions depuis que j'ai senti ton corps contre le mien dans ce lac…à mon réveil ?

Sais-tu quel effort incroyable il a fallu que je fournisse pour ne pas me jeter sur toi dès lors que mes yeux ont croisé les tiens ?

Sais-tu quelle torture c'est pour moi de voir ce nombre incalculable de gouttes d'eau qui glissent une à une le long de ton corps ?

_Elle est dans le même état que moi… ? Elle me désire autant que moi je la veux ? _

Sa main droite quitta mon sexe et son index vînt longer ma mâchoire. Son regard suivit alors le mouvement de son doigt. Elle déglutit fortement et laissa glisser celui-ci de mon menton à mon cou, reproduisant lentement le tracé d'une goutte de pluie. Descendant sur mon torse, griffant légèrement mes pectoraux, explorant chaque vallon formé par ma sangle abdominale contracté par le plaisir de sa caresse. Sa découverte s'arrêta davantage sur le V de mes hanches. Elle semblait particulièrement apprécier cette partie de mon corps. Un grognement sourd monta de sa poitrine, son corps tremblait. Elle encra son regard noir de désir au mien et fit glisser sa main jusqu'à mes bourses, évitant soigneusement la partie la plus sensible de mon anatomie.

_Dieu, elle va me tuer par ses caresses !_

Je fermais les yeux et appuyais ma tête contre l'écorce de cet arbre témoin de ma torture. Je ne contrôlais même plus ma respiration, je perdais pied sous ses mains qui laissaient des sillons de feu sur tout mon corps.

- Est-ce que tu apprécies ce que je te fais _Edward_ ? Chuchota t'elle près de mon oreille.

- Oh Bella…Bella, gémis-je d'un ton suppliant. Laisse moi te toucher Bella…J'ai… besoin de te toucher…

Son corps se rapprocha du mien, je sentis ses tétons effleurer ma peau, sa main droite agrippa ma hanche et glissa lentement vers mes fesses. Et c'est alors que je sentis sa langue remonter le long de mon cou jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille qu'elle suça et mordilla, me procurant des sensations extraordinaires. _Oh seigneur !_

- Edward, murmura t'elle, cela fait trois jours que je t'entends me supplier de te pardonner pour ce que tu m'as fait…ne crois tu pas qu'il serait grand temps pour toi de passer aux actes ? Tu me veux Edward…alors montre le moi, fais toi pardonner Edward!

Mes mains étaient libres, elle n'était plus là ! J'ouvris les yeux pour la découvrir à quelques mètres de moi, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

-Alors Edward, j'attends !

Un grognement s'échappa de ma poitrine. Mon excitation était à son comble, j'adorais ce petit jeu de séduction. Je m'élançais vers elle, bien décidé à la faire mienne et à la vénérer comme il se doit. Mais elle était très rapide et elle m'esquiva sans effort.

- Bella, Bella, Bella…crois tu sincèrement pouvoir m'échapper ?

Je m'élançais à sa poursuite, me déplaçant à une vitesse phénoménale, testant ses reflexes, essayant d'anticiper ses réactions. A chaque tentative je me rapprochais d'elle, sentant de plus en plus le fruit de son excitation. Elle était très rapide, mais elle oubliait juste un petit détail…mes 109 ans d'expérience vampirique.

_Je vais t'attraper Bella…et quand je t'aurai entre mes mains, tu vas regretter de ne pas y avoir été plus tôt !_

Après maintes tentatives infructueuses, mes bras se refermèrent enfin sur son corps. Elle était plaquée contre moi, son dos contre mon torse, ses fesses contre mon sexe.

Grisant, quelle sensation, enfin la délivrance…

- Fini de jouer _Bella_ !

Je la retournais brusquement et pris ses lèvres d'assaut. Je forçais le passage vers sa langue et goûtais enfin mon paradis. Nos langues se mêlaient avec une sensualité et une force incroyable, cherchant sans cesse à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Elle s'abandonna enfin, passant ses mains dans mes cheveux, les tirant, gémissant dans ma bouche. Mes mains parcouraient son corps avec avidité, puis saisissant ses fesses je la plaquais à mon tour contre un rocher témoin malgré lui de la puissance de nos ébats. C'était violent, bestial, sauvage.

Elle était désormais mon égale et je pouvais laisser libre cours à ma force sans avoir peur de la blesser…Plus aucune retenue, plus aucune envie de tuer, juste du plaisir…du désir…et sans aucun doute à cet instant de l'amour…unique, possessif, exclusif.

Je bloquais son corps contre la paroi rocheuse et saisissais son visage à deux mains, léchant ses lèvres, suçant sa langue, m'imprégnant de chaque millimètre de sa bouche. Ce goût exquis m'avait tellement manqué. Je n'osais croire qu'elle était là dans mes bras et qu'elle voulait de moi.

- Oh Bella…ma Bella…

Ma bouche dévia dans son cou que je couvrais de baiser, une main sur sa nuque et l'autre partant explorer son corps, ses seins, ses hanches. Je saisis ses fesses pleines, fermes et ne me lassais pas de caresser sa peau si douce. Ma langue glissa sur son corps jusqu'à ses seins, jouant avec ses tétons si parfaits, si durs…_Humm quel délice_…

Je ne pus résister à l'envie de glisser mes doigts impatients dans son antre humide, chaude, gonflé à l'extrême par le désir. Elle se cambra et murmura plusieurs fois mon prénom…quelle douce mélodie que d'entendre mon nom sortir de sa bouche avec autant de sensualité.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Bella…

Elle agrippait mes cheveux et savourait chaque caresse, s'abandonnant totalement à sa volupté. L'odeur de son excitation me submergeait, m'obsédait. Guidé par le besoin d'exacerber son plaisir, je passais mes mains sous ses fesses, la collant à mon corps et frottais ma virilité contre son sexe, la faisant languir encore et encore, laissant monter sa jouissance jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie de la délivrer.

- Oh s'il te plaît…plus…viens…je te veux…en moi…

Sa respiration était saccadée. Chaque mot était une supplique et j'aimais ça, oh oui, j'aimais vraiment ça !

D'un seul coup, je relevais ses fesses au niveau de ma tête, glissant ses jambes sur mes épaules et m'offrant un accès direct sur son sexe trempé. Elle hoquetât de surprise, plaçant ses bras sur le rocher afin de maintenir son équilibre.

Je plongeais mon regard incandescent dans le sien et sans la quitter des yeux, je léchais lentement ses lèvres intimes, explorant son sexe, lapant la moindre trace de son désir.

- Bella…ton goût est inoubliable…

Son regard si noir, si intense se voilait à chaque coup de langue sur son centre. Elle tremblait d'anticipation à chaque fois que je m'avançais entre ses cuisses et que je goûtais ses chairs. Elle ne pouvait plus contrôler son corps tendu par le désir. Un grognement de frustration montait de ses entrailles.

- S'il te plaît….Edward…plus…

Sans attendre davantage, ma bouche se rua sur son clitoris, aspirant durement ce centre sensible. Ma langue tournait encore et encore autour de lui, lapant, mordant appuyant inlassablement sur ce point névralgique qui emmenait ma déesse au point de rupture. C'est à ce moment là que mes doigts vinrent se joindre à ma langue et pénétrèrent durement son sexe, faisant exploser son plaisir dans ma bouche.

Elle hurla sa libération, ses jambes enserrant ma tête, ses mains se crispant sur le rocher, lui laissant des marques irréversibles.

Quel délice ! J'étais très près de ma propre délivrance rien qu'en la regardant jouir dans ma bouche. Quelle merveille ! Sentir ses sucs se déverser sur ma langue décuplait mon besoin de la posséder. J'avais tellement envie d'elle que c'en était douloureux !

Cette vision de Bella, la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux clos, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de ses respirations, la pluie tombant sur son corps, caressant ses courbes, ses lèvres entre ouvertes…cette image resterait à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire.

Je la fis redescendre sur mes cuisses et la serrai fort dans mes bras, plongeant ma tête dans ses cheveux, humant son odeur salvatrice.

- Suis-je sur le chemin du pardon ma Bella ?

Mon sexe au contact du sien frémissait d'anticipation, mais je voulais son aval…son pardon.

- Est-ce que je suis digne de toi Bella ?

- Edward…cesse de te torturer ainsi…penses tu vraiment pouvoir me faire faire une chose que je ne veux pas ? Si je suis auprès de toi c'est que je le veux. Cette force entre nous est indescriptible, si incroyable ! Jamais je n'aurais espéré ressentir ces émotions si intenses…et c'est toi qui me les donne…Je ne veux être nulle part ailleurs que dans tes bras Edward.

Nous étions front contre front, ses jambes autour de ma taille, ses mains posées sur mon visage. Elle recula légèrement pour mieux capter mon regard, y cherchant à sonder mon âme torturée.

- Penses-tu être indigne de moi Edward ?

Je tentais de détourner mon regard.

- Regarde-moi ! Répond moi !

- Je t'ai pris ta vie Bella par pur égoïsme…parce que je te veux auprès de moi…parce que j'ai besoin de toi…sans te laisser le choix. Pourras-tu me pardonner un jour d'avoir fait de toi ce que tu es maintenant ?

- Tu ne sais rien de moi Edward ...c'est peut être moi qui suis indigne de toi ?

- Oh non Bella, c'est impossible…je le sais, je le sens dans chaque fibre de mon corps…je sais que tu es faite pour moi Bella !

- Et de la même façon, je sais que tu es fait pour moi Edward. Et je vais te le prouver.

D'un rapide mouvement, elle inversa nos places, me plaquant à mon tour contre la roche. Elle commença par caresser lentement mon buste, puis continua en y parsemant une multitude de baisers. C'était tellement bon d'avoir ses lèvres et ses mains sur ma peau que j'en oubliais très vite ma culpabilité.

- Ressens Edward… tu es à moi comme je suis à toi, écoute ton corps…ressens…

Elle tomba à genoux devant moi, le regard rivé sur mon sexe. Elle releva lentement son visage et tout en me fixant de son regard noir de désir, elle caressa ma virilité de sa langue. La sensation était merveilleuse. Encore ! J'en voulais encore !

Elle réitérât cette douce torture plusieurs fois. Je commençais à bouger mon bassin vers sa langue voulant désespérément qu'elle me prenne entre ses lèvres.

- Bellaaaaa…..Bellaaaaa…s'il te plaît…

C'était elle qui était à genoux, mais c'était moi qui la suppliais. Et c'est alors que je senti sa bouche autour de mon gland. Elle descendait de plus en plus, jouant avec sa langue, puis remontait en me suçant durement. _Dieu que c'est bon_ !

Elle adoptait un rythme lent, enfonçant toujours plus loin dans sa gorge mon sexe tendu et prêt à rendre les armes. Ses gémissements accompagnaient les miens.

_Oh vision divine que mon sexe dans sa bouche ! _

Au bord du gouffre, je passais une main dans ses cheveux, guidant ses mouvements vers un rythme plus soutenu. Je m'enfonçais et ressortais encore et encore de ses lèvres, son regard toujours rivé au mien. Sa langue roulait sur mon gland avec une douce fermeté, sa main sur mon membre accompagnait le rythme de sa bouche. Mon sexe devint si dur qu'elle comprit que j'étais prêt de trouver ma délivrance. Je vis dans ses yeux l'envie de me boire, de me goûter.

_Oh seigneur, elle semblait prendre autant de plaisir que moi._

Je m'efforçais de soutenir son regard, mais mes yeux se fermaient malgré moi. Le plaisir était si fort, immense, insoupçonnable. Comment parvenait-elle à exacerber à ce point tous mes sens?

Mon esprit semblait se détacher de mon corps. Chacun de mes muscles étaient tendu à l'extrême. Mes mains maintenaient sa tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte, pas maintenant que mon plaisir atteignait son apogée. J'avais tellement besoin de la chaleur humide de sa bouche.

Me sentant au bord de l'extase, elle enfonça mon sexe au fond de sa gorge et tandis qu'elle caressa mes bourses d'une main, elle agrippa mes fesses de l'autre, déclenchant ainsi ma jouissance dans un immense râle de plaisir.

La tête en arrière, les yeux clos, je me déversais dans sa gorge libérant mon orgasme en plusieurs vagues extatiques. Sentir Bella s'abreuver de mon plaisir ne fît que décupler le mien, m'emmenant entre folie et raison.

C'était si intense que j'eus beaucoup de mal à revenir de cette explosion de sensations.

Ce sont les mains de Bella dans mes cheveux, son corps collé contre le mien et ces quelques mots murmurés à mon oreille qui me firent reprendre mes esprits.

- Ne me dis pas qu'après ça tu culpabilises encore de m'avoir transformée?

Je la pris à bras le corps, l'inclinant en arrière et fondit sur ses lèvres.

Cette fille était la vie. Nous étions morts tous les deux et pourtant, ensemble nous n'avions jamais été aussi vivants !

Je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête, me fondre en elle. Me perdre en elle. Revivre par elle.

* * *

**Alors...je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la température semble avoir quelque peu augmenté!**

**Et pour vous?**

**Laissez moi une review pour me dire tout ça!**

**Merci de me lire!**

**Bisous **

**Sandra**


	5. Chapter 5 Instincts

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser pour la lenteur de mes post, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas faire autrement ! Je suis actuellement vraiment surchargée de boulot et il est très difficile pour moi de trouver le temps d'écrire et surtout d'écrire un chapitre qui me plaît. Mais j'y suis enfin parvenue !**

**Voici donc un chapitre d'un POV de Bella qui va vous éclairer sur son « état d'esprit ».**

**Je voulais avant tout remercier Béa qui prend le temps de me corriger malgré son moral au ras des pâquerettes. Ma Béa je pense à toi ! Courage et merci !**

**Je voulais ensuite remercier ma Ninie qui trouve toujours le temps, malgré un planning surchargé, de réaliser de superbes bannières pour ma fic ! Merci ma puce.**

**J'ai eu la chance de passer mon WE avec Potine, Drinou, Vinou, Magicvanille, Eiphose Lapda et Ninadu13. C'était un WE inoubliable et vraiment intense en émotions ! Je vous aime les filles. Et j'aurai aimé que toutes les TPA soient là aussi !**

**Je voudrais remercier : potine-ulkan13-feliciaD-Béatpa-Drinou-ThinkingOfRobCullen-SoSweetySoCrazy-mimie30-Melli-Lilouand-liliputienne31-sarinette60-Robstenland-Eiphose-Ptevampire-Vinou-Fleur50-Magicvanille-Mrs Esmée Cullen-Milk40-Roseblack31-Elo-didie-Kinoum-Lolamisweetlove-soleil83-Ninadu13-Pounine-DavidaCullen-Grazie-Sabivamp-Bonaventure-FamousMarion-Annouk-Sandra Pattinson-Gistrel-Atchoum16-Triskelle sparrow-Louise malone-Cathou3-Colinelou-Zelli Marcy-Maielle.**

**La fille : Merci de me lire et de me reviewer, c'est inestimable pour moi. Bisous.**

**Nnette : Merci ma Nenette d'être venue jusqu'ici pour me lire. Je t'aime !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ajoutent dans leurs favoris et alertes, ça me touche beaucoup !**

**Place à la lecture, en espérant que vous passerez un bon moment !**

**

* * *

**

_Fin du chapitre 4 __:_

_Je la pris à bras le corps, l'inclinant en arrière et fondit sur ses lèvres. _

_Cette fille était la vie. Nous étions morts tous les deux et pourtant, ensemble nous n'avions jamais été aussi vivants ! _

_Je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête, me fondre en elle. Me perdre en elle. Revivre par elle._

_

* * *

_

**POV BELLA**

Il s'était rué sur ma bouche avec une telle force, sa langue s'immisçant entre mes lèvres, jouant sensuellement avec la mienne. Je sentais sa puissance extraordinaire, ses muscles bandés, saillants. Il m'étreignait avec une telle passion, son corps épousant le mien.

Il était mien…et je le voulais en moi. Maintenant !

Ce besoin incroyable de le sentir au plus profond de mon être occultait toutes autres pensées cohérentes. J'étais dans un état second, emportée par un désir d'une puissance phénoménale. Ce besoin vital avait pris possession de mon corps, de mon esprit, de mon cœur et me submergeait.

Seul lui et moi existions, guidés par notre seule volonté de nous donner l'un à l'autre, de nous abandonner.

J'attrapais ses cheveux, tirant sur cette matière douce, le faisant gémir dans ma bouche.

Il passa ses mains sous mes fesses et me pénétra d'un puissant coup de rein. Un grognement de plaisir sortit de ma poitrine. Il était là …en moi…et quoi qu'il puisse en penser…j'étais en vie !

Il restait immobile, perdu dans les méandres de mes chairs, savourant ce moment de connexion intense. Sa bouche quitta la mienne, laissant place à une respiration heurtée, saccadée. Front contre front, les yeux clos, un doux râle s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Mes mains agrippaient ses épaules puissantes et caressaient sa nuque. Mes jambes se resserraient autour de sa taille, l'emprisonnant, accentuant davantage la pression de son bassin contre le mien et la profondeur de sa pénétration.

_Oh !...Quelles sensations !_

- Oh…Bella...

Ce n'était qu'un souffle, qu'un murmure, mais qui en disait tant sur sa dépendance…son addiction…ses sentiments. L'émotion était si forte que j'aurais pu pleurer de bien être…

Ses hanches commencèrent à bouger, lentement. Je pouvais sentir son sexe longer mes parois intimes, millimètre après millimètre. Il sortait doucement de mon antre pour mieux s'y replonger de façon brutale et possessive.

_- _Oh oui ! M'écriais-je.

Ce n'était que volupté. Toutes mes sensations étaient décuplées par rapport à ce que j'avais pu ressentir en tant qu'humaine. C'était si fort ! Puissant ! Il était libre de se laisser aller à sa condition de vampire. Il laissait parler sa fougue, ses ardeurs sans une quelconque retenue. Nous étions désormais d'égal à égal et je me rendais compte de l'effort qu'il avait du fournir lorsque j'étais humaine pour ne pas briser mon corps sous ses coups de buttoir.

Une énergie enivrante grandissait, se construisait inlassablement, irrévocablement assaut après assaut…

_Oh_ _Seigneur !_

Ses lèvres attaquèrent mon cou, décuplant mon plaisir, comme si cela était encore possible !

Je me retrouvais d'un seul coup le dos plaqué contre je ne sais quoi, totalement absorbée par les sensations que laissaient ses mains sur mes seins, pinçant, massant ces fabuleuses zones érogènes.

Son regard brûlant vénérait mon corps. Chaque caresse qu'il me prodiguait était une marque de sa dévotion. Chaque contact avec sa peau déclenchait des frissons incroyables dans tout mon être. Ses doigts étreignaient inlassablement ma poitrine, son sexe perpétuait ses intrusions encore et encore…enflammant mon corps de plaisir.

Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps…mon corps réclamait sa délivrance…c'était si intense.

Je plaquais alors mes mains de chaque côté de son visage, l'obligeant à plonger son regard dans le mien. J'ondulais mon bassin accompagnant ses poussées ravageuses, l'emmenant avec moi toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. Nos corps étaient en totale symbiose, adoptant un rythme langoureux, cherchant notre point de rupture. Je me noyais dans la noirceur de son regard et la finesse de ses traits.

_Ce visage…Oh seigneur… il est mien!_

Et alors que son membre si dur frappait mon centre une fois encore, je laissais mon plaisir exploser dans tout mon corps, me forçant, malgré l'envie irrépressible de fermer les yeux, à lui transmettre par mon regard voilé, la puissance de l'orgasme qu'il me donnait.

Mon souffle en fût coupé ! Mes mains crispées sur son visage ramenèrent ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'engouffrais désespérément ma langue dans sa bouche, étouffant mon cri salvateur sur ses lèvres et déclenchant par la même un grognement guttural signe de sa jouissance.

Nous étions agrippés l'un à l'autre, submergés par la puissance de nos émotions…

Perdus l'un dans l'autre, nous ne faisions qu'un.

Aucun de nous ne voulais rompre cette connexion, ce pur moment d'extase et d'amour.

Ma joue contre la sienne, les yeux clos, mes bras enroulés autour de son cou, je le maintenais désespérément contre moi. Son souffle irrégulier caressait ma gorge et continuait à faire vibrer mon corps.

Ses bras croisés dans mon dos, ses mains plaquées sur mes côtes, il me serrait contre lui avec une telle force…comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse. Je pouvais ressentir chaque frémissement de son corps sur le mien.

_Oh …Je pourrais rester comme cela éternellement !_

Les éléments autour de nous s'étaient calmés. Seule une petite pluie fine nous enveloppait et venait apporter une touche de douceur à nos ébats sauvages.

Ce silence…après la tempête…

Le temps était comme suspendu…je pouvais percevoir chaque goutte qui se perdait dans le sol moussu, chaque goutte qui glissait le long de nos corps, de son corps…encore en moi.

Un léger gémissement s'échappait de mes lèvres et je resserrais davantage ma prise autour de lui, ne voulant pas que ce moment se termine.

Je ne voulais pas penser, je ne voulais pas revenir à la réalité. Je voulais juste sentir encore et encore sa peau contre la mienne, me laisser transporter par son odeur enivrante.

Je voulais juste laisser mes instincts continuer à dominer mon corps et mon esprit. Et mes instincts ne voulaient qu'une seule chose : _lui_.

Dès notre rencontre je n'avais plus été capable de raisonner correctement. J'avais été à lui dès notre premier regard, avant même de pouvoir le toucher, le goûter. C'était comme écrit, gravé dans nos corps, gravé dans nos âmes. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer cette connexion. Je la vivais, je la ressentais, elle me possédait, elle faisait vibrer chaque infime parcelle de mon être…tout en lui m'appelait.

Je ne savais rien de lui et pourtant j'étais à lui sans concession.

Il se trompait... il ne m'avait pas prise…je m'étais donnée.

J'avais accepté qu'il fasse de moi ce que bon lui semble. Mais maintenant, j'étais un vampire comme lui ! Un vampire dominé par ses plus bas instincts, un vampire qui le voulait, un vampire qui le prenait !

J'avais un tel sentiment de puissance …

J'avais la sensation que la fragile, frêle petite humaine que j'étais était quelque part enfouie au fond de moi. Je ressentais sa présence mais elle était si faible…comme prisonnière de mon nouveau corps, ligotée, bâillonnée.

Désormais, seuls mes instincts de vampire me guidaient…et j'aimais ça ! Oh oui que j'aimais ça !

Je voulais le goûter et je l'avais fait. D'où me venait cette audace ? Peu importe !

Quelle sensation extraordinaire que de lui donner du plaisir avec ma bouche. D'avoir ce contrôle sur son corps, de l'avoir à ma merci et de l'entendre gémir et me supplier de le libérer ! Que de plaisir j'avais eu à lui rendre le plaisir qu'il m'avait donné !

_Oh oui j'aimais être forte et puissante!_

Mais j'avais aussi beaucoup de mal à maîtriser cette force qui ne demandait qu'à exploser ! Seul Edward semblait canaliser cette puissance par sa simple présence. Il était mon seul repère dans ce nouveau « moi », comme il avait été mon guide durant ma transformation.

Alors que mes chairs flambaient en enfer, seule sa voix m'avait guidée. Sa voix suave, rauque et ses nombreuses attentions sur mon corps m'avaient permis de supporter cette souffrance. Je savais que je n'étais pas seule. Je me battais déjà pour lui, pour le retrouver. Je savais qu'il était là…près de moi. Je souffrais mille morts, mais je luttais désespérément pour conserver ce lien unique que j'avais avec lui.

Puis mon cœur s'était emballé et semblait vouloir perforer ma cage thoracique. Mon corps se cambrait et se soulevait sous les assauts répétés de mon cœur déchainé. Toutes les flammes qui consumaient mon être semblaient se concentrer dans cet unique point de ma poitrine, laissant mes membres glacés, comme morts et totalement tétanisés.

Et puis plus rien…plus de douleur…plus de flammes…mais à la place, une marée d'informations, de sensations, d'odeurs, de bruits qui me percutaient de toute part…Et ce courant électrique qui crépitait et qui prenait possession de mon corps…C'était si fort, si surprenant, si envahissant…je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait ! Il fallait que cela cesse, j'étais submergée par un flot d'émotions que je ne maîtrisais pas ! Mon corps obéissait à mon esprit et d'un bref mouvement je rompais ce contact déstabilisant pour me retrouver sur la terre ferme.

Une nouvelle fois, j'étais perdue.

Une nouvelle fois, ce fût sa voix qui me ramena.

J'avais alors ouvert les yeux et oh seigneur…quelle vision !

Il était là, dans le lac, ses yeux rouges sang me fixaient, me détaillaient.

Mon regard avait rencontré le sien et ce crépitement, cette électricité avaient repris de plus belle…même à distance. J'avais peur de cette sensation qui dominait mon corps. Instinctivement, des grognements dont je ne me savais pas capables sortirent de ma gorge. Je me rendis compte alors que seule cette partie de mon corps continuait à se consumer, mais cette douleur était bien dérisoire par rapport à ce que je venais de subir.

Puis je pris conscience des éléments autour de moi. La perception de tout ce qui m'entourait avait tellement changé. Je ne reconnaissais plus le monde dans lequel j'étais. Je pouvais percevoir chaque infime élément de la nature. C'était comme si j'étais dans un film au ralenti, un arrêt sur image dont je contrôlais le déroulement par la simple volonté de l'esprit. Je savais exactement à quel moment la foudre allait frapper le sol, quel arbre allait se tordre sous les rafales de vent, quelles gouttes de pluie allaient frapper mon visage. Chaque son émit par le grincement des arbres qui pliaient face au vent, chaque tonnerre agressait mon ouïe avec une limpidité incroyable !

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait et lui seul pouvait m'apporter des réponses.

_Lui_ qui avançait lentement, ses mains bien en évidence comme s'il avait peur de moi.

_Lui_ qui, pas après pas, dévoilait lentement son corps qui m'appelait, m'attirait…cette voix…cette bouche…ces épaules…ce torse…

Je l'avais alors stoppé dans sa progression ou je ne répondrais plus de rien ! Et lui qui pensait que je lui en voulais !

Il n'avait jamais cessé de me demander pardon…

Pardon pour quoi ? Pour toute cette souffrance ? Pardon d'avoir stoppé les battements de mon cœur ?

Il se maudissait de m'avoir transformée, alors que c'était la plus belle preuve de son attachement, de son amour pour moi.

Je ne le laisserais pas culpabiliser pour avoir fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Il aurait pu me tuer que je ne lui en voudrais toujours pas…il était désormais mon univers, mon tout. Et sa morsure, même si elle m'avait tuée humainement, m'avait aussi liée à lui à tout jamais.

Il était à moi, pour l'éternité…et cette perspective n'était pas pour me déplaire !

Il aurait pu m'achever si facilement, mais il avait trouvé la force de me transformer. Il aurait pu m'utiliser, me vider de mon sang et laisser ma carcasse pourrir au bord du lac comme un vulgaire bout de viande, mais ce lien entre nous avait été aussi fort et présent pour lui que pour moi_._

_Il_ avait été plus fort que son besoin de s'abreuver de mon sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

_Il_ me voulait moi !

_Il_ ne m'avait jamais abandonnée.

J'avais cette étrange certitude qu'avec lui à mes côtés rien de mal ne pouvait m'arriver. Il m'était devenu indispensable, vital. J'avais tout à apprendre de lui et je n'avais peur de rien ! Il était mon guide dans cette nouvelle vie inconnue qui m'attendait et j'étais persuadée que je pouvais grâce à lui être bien plus qu'un vampire.

J'avais tant de questions à lui poser…mais à cet instant, je n'avais pas la force de lutter contre mes désirs. Sa présence m'ensorcelait et j'avais toujours faim de lui, faim de son corps, faim de tout ce qu'il voudrait bien me donner. J'avais la ferme intension de tout prendre et de tout donner sans limites, sans questions, sans conditions.

Il était là, dans mes bras, contre moi, en moi, me donnant du plaisir, son amour et c'est tout ce qui m'importait.

Je me reculais lentement frôlant sa mâchoire de mes lèvres, me saoulant de son odeur envoutante jusqu'à ce que je pose mon front contre le sien. Je ramenais mes mains de chaque côté de son visage, décollais lentement mon front pour admirer ses traits…Il était si beau, ses cheveux mouillés tombant sur son visage, ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses yeux clos, ses traits détendus par le plaisir que l'on venait de se donner.

Je passais une main dans ses cheveux, dégageant lentement son visage parfait…

- Regarde-moi Edward…

Ses paupières semblaient si lourdes, il semblait hésiter à reprendre ses esprits.

Puis je vis ses yeux noirs de désir…

- Encore Edward…aime moi encore…

* * *

**Votre avis est essentiel…alors laissez moi une review !**

**Bisous à tous**

**Sandra**


	6. Chapter 6 Souvenirs

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Je suis désolée d'avoir autant tardé à poster ce chapitre, mais si ça peut vous rassurer j'ai déjà une bonne partie du suivant écrite. Donc le prochain chapitre devrait arriver plus rapidement.**

**Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et favoris, votre soutien est fantastique.**

**Merci à ma Béa qui supporte mes fautes et qui corrige à la vitesse de la lumière.**

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont aidé pour ce chapitre, elles se reconnaîtront. Vos conseils sont indispensables pour moi. MERCI.**

**Merci à : Drinou-Eiphose-FéliciaD-Annouk-Triskelle Sparrow-Ulkan13-Sabivamp-Petite vampire-Soleil83-Roseblack31-Lullaby74-Bonaventure-DavidaCullen-Gistrel-Elo-didie-Béatpa-Lolamysweetlove-Melli-Eneelamia-Milk40-Magicvanille-Frimousse30-Cathou3-Vinou-Guiness17-Sosweetysocrazy-Maielle-Sandra Pattinson-Doudounord-Grazie-Fleur50-Fifer-Sarinette60-Kinoum-Caropat07-Macha1983-Lapda-Pounine-Liliputienne31-Nina du 13**

**Ava023**** : M.E.R.C.I. B.E.A.U.C.O.U.P!**

**Mes TPA je vous aime!**

**Place à la lecture…**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM, elle veut bien me les prêter alors j'en profite…**

**

* * *

**

Fin du chapitre 5

_Je passais une main dans ses cheveux, dégageant lentement son visage parfait…_

_- Regarde-moi Edward…_

_Ses paupières semblaient si lourdes, il semblait hésiter à reprendre ses esprits._

_Puis je vis ses yeux noirs de désir…_

_- Encore Edward…aime moi encore…_

**

* * *

**

**POV Edward**

Qui pouvait résister à une telle demande?

Je laissais s'exprimer cette nuit là cent ans d'amour inassouvi. Cent ans de frustration, cent ans de solitude, cent ans de désirs vécus par d'autres et qui m'étaient interdits. Jamais rassasié, je l'ai aimée encore et encore, de toutes les façons possibles.

Notre bulle de passion était si enivrante, si irréelle, que je ne voulais pas en sortir. Son corps parfait n'avait plus de secret pour moi. Chaque infime partie de son être avait fusionné avec le mien. Elle vivait en moi comme je vivais en elle. Je ne pouvais cesser de me délecter du grain soyeux de sa peau, de la finesse de ses courbes, de l'odeur envoûtante de ses cheveux, du goût divin de son plaisir…

Elle m'avait tant donné d'elle sans me connaître vraiment. Elle m'avait tant surpris par sa fougue, son audace, son amour et surtout son pardon.

Le soleil commençait timidement à chasser le tumulte de cette nuit inoubliable. J'appréciais ce moment d'accalmie, lové contre elle, le nez dans ses cheveux, je m'enivrais de son parfum. Nos ébats, qui avaient été assez brutaux et impatients, s'étaient peu à peu transformés en un échange de douceur, laissant place à la découverte de l'autre, la passion laissant place à l'amour.

Quel sentiment puissant! Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir connaître cela un jour !

Et maintenant, j'avais la sensation de n'exister que pour ressentir cette force là. Je ressentais un tel accomplissement de moi même. J'avais enfin un but, je trouvais enfin une raison de vivre cette éternité si dénuée de sens, si vide jusqu'à présent.

Finalement mon existence ne serait pas veine. Pour cet amour, j'aurais pu patienter encore des milliers d'années. Enfin je trouvais un sens à cette vie de perpétuelles souffrances, à ce combat que je menais chaque jour contre ma nature vampirique. Enfin je m'acceptais tel que j'étais. Désormais je m'accordais une chance d'être moi aussi heureux. Et j'allais tout faire pour cela! Je ne souhaitais que l'aimer et la rendre heureuse du mieux que je pouvais, mais je savais aussi que ça allait être long et difficile pour elle de s'adapter a sa nouvelle condition de vampire. Elle semblait déjà si forte, physiquement bien sûr mais surtout mentalement et ça ne pouvait être qu'un atout supplémentaire à son apprentissage. L'aimer et l'épauler seraient mes seules préoccupations à partir de ce jour et il était temps de commencer notre nouvelle vie ensemble.

Avec les premières lueurs du jour, je repris peu à peu conscience avec la réalité. Nous devions partir. Nous devions chasser.

Bella devait affronter ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle devait apprendre à vivre avec sa soif. D'ailleurs, il était vraiment étonnant que sa soif ne se soit pas manifestée. Je n'avais encore jamais vu un nouveau né capable de penser à autre chose qu'au sang. Or, elle semblait davantage avoir soif…de moi… et c'était loin de me déplaire!

Nous étions debout, nus, enlacés au bord du lac. Sa tête logée sur ma poitrine, je la tenais fermement contre moi, appréciant le contact de sa peau contre la mienne. Une légère brume recouvrait l'étendue d'eau qui s'étalait à nos pieds. Après la tempête qui s'était abattue dans la nuit, les quelques rayons de soleil qui commençaient à pointer à travers les arbres redonnaient vie à ce lieu, berceau de nos ébats. L'aurore transperçait chaque goutte de rosée faisant scintiller chaque brin d'herbe, feuille ou fleur. L'atmosphère qui se dégageait de ce paysage était si paisible. Je profitais encore quelques instants de ce sentiment de plénitude que je n'avais encore jamais ressenti de toute mon existence.

Je redoutais de prononcer les quelques paroles qui rompraient inéluctablement notre symbiose et ce moment magique, mais il était de mon devoir de le faire.

- Bella… ?

Sa tête enfouie dans mon cou, je pus l'entendre ronronner contre mon torse.

- J'adorerais te garder ainsi contre moi, mais il est temps pour moi de te montrer ce qu'est la vie d'un vampire…"végétarien" tu ne crois pas ? Tu as tant de choses à apprendre sur nous.

- Mmmm, et bien…cette nuit m'a appris que les vampires étaient capables de fantastiques prouesses sexuelles! C'est déjà un bon début non ?

Le petit rire cristallin qui s'échappa de ses lèvres réchauffa quelque peu mon cœur.

- Effectivement, c'est un excellent début – souriais je à mon tour.

Mais disons que les vampires ont beaucoup d'autres capacités hors du commun, notamment lorsqu'il s'agit de se nourrir... J'ai hâte de te voir à l'œuvre Bella.

Elle se tendit quelque peu dans mes bras, puis retrouva rapidement son attitude rebelle que j'aimais tant.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne t'ai pas assez montré mon côté "sauvage" durant la nuit Edward ?

Une petite moue adorable accompagna sa réplique, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève son visage vers le mien et me transperce de part en part de ses yeux couleur rubis.

- Veux tu que je lance la traque, veux tu devenir ma proie?

Sa langue humidifia sa bouche lentement.

- Quelle partie de ton anatomie veux tu que je morde Edward?

_Oh seigneur... Elle me rend fou!_

Un sourire machiavélique flottait sur ces lèvres, laissant apparaître le vampire dans toute sa splendeur. Elle était insatiable ! Je l'aurai bien volontiers laissée me traquer et …m'attraper, mais il devenait urgent qu'elle apaise sa soif et qu'elle goûte au plus vite au sang animal.

- Tu peux déjà noter dans ta liste de capacités vampiriques : " tentatrice envoûtante "en plus de "prouesses sexuelles hors normes", susurrais-je difficilement entre deux respirations chaotiques.

Les yeux plissés, la mâchoire serrée, je déglutis fortement et essayais de calmer la réaction immédiate de mon sexe à la pensée d'une éventuelle traque où je serais son gibier…

_Hmmmm , quelle tigresse!_

Je retrouvais, au prix d'un effort incroyable, un relatif contrôle de mes pulsions.

- Arrête de me tenter ainsi, je dois avant tout penser à toi et à tes besoins…disons que j'envisageais plutôt de t'emmener chasser quelques…cerfs, ours ou pumas ?

J'attendais patiemment sa réaction face à l'énumération de son nouveau régime alimentaire.

Elle me regardait avec de grands yeux marquant sa surprise.

-…des cerfs, des ours ou des pumas?

Elle baissa le regard et sembla se concentrer afin d'assimiler l'information.

-Oh! Bien- bien- bien…je crois que j'ai toujours bien aimé les animaux! D'une certaine façon je vais continuer de les aimer … mais pas tout à fait de la même manière…

Cette fille me surprendrait donc toujours? Comment arrivait-elle à tourner en dérision une telle révélation? Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche, n'en revenant toujours pas, alors qu'un immense sourire s'installait sur mon visage.

- Et en plus elle a le sens de l'humour!

J'attrapais son visage entre mes mains et posais mes lèvres tendrement sur les siennes, effleurant sa bouche exquise.

- Bella, ta gorge doit horriblement te faire souffrir… ? Demandais-je plus sérieusement.

Son visage devint soucieux et elle se sépara un peu de moi afin de porter une main à son cou.

- Maintenant que tu m'en parles, il est vrai que j'ai la gorge en feu…J'ai l'impression que mon œsophage est tellement sec qu'il pourrait se rompre aussi facilement que du bois mort. C'est vraiment…inconfortable !

- Inconfortable ?

Je la regardais avec un air ahuri.

- Quoi ? Me demanda - t'elle avec une totale incompréhension peinte sur son visage. Qu'ai-je dis de si surprenant ?

- Bella…c'est tout bonnement incroyable que ta soif soit juste" inconfortable". Je n'ai encore jamais vu de vampire "nouveau né" réagir de façon aussi rationnelle face à sa soif! Normalement elle passe avant tout, elle possède notre esprit, notre corps. Un vampire nouveau né ne pense qu'à ça! Mais pas toi… Toi tu as réussi à la mettre de côté, à l'isoler, pour te concentrer sur autre chose…

- Par autre chose…tu veux dire…toi?

Je laissais échapper un petit éclat de rire.

- Heu…oui, admis-je d'un air un peu gêné en me passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Ca y est…

- Quoi?

- Tu me fais encore oublier ma soif…

Son regard était si intense. Ses yeux suivirent le mouvement de ma main, descendirent le long de mon bras pour se poser sur mon torse et remonter lentement jusqu'à ma bouche. J'avais la très agréable sensation d'être littéralement dévoré du regard.

Il fallait que je réagisse ou nous n'arriverions jamais à partir d'ici! Comment allais-je faire pour parvenir à résister à mon envie d'elle? Bon sang, il fallait que je parvienne à contrôler mes pulsions et les siennes. Ca n'allait pas être simple…

- Bella… j'ai terriblement envie d'entendre ta merveilleuse petite bouche crier mon nom…encore et encore…et je ne pense pas pouvoir résister longtemps à mon désir de te prendre sauvagement sur cette herbe fraîche …et humide…et …_Contrôle! Contrôle!_... Et c'est pourquoi il faut absolument que tu t'habilles, maintenant!

Ma voix était si rauque que j'avais du mal à la reconnaître. Je me détachais d'elle avec une grande difficulté, le souffle court, toujours hypnotisé par son regard.

- Je pense pouvoir retrouver mes vêtements dans la clairière de l'autre côté du lac. J'espère juste que la tempête n'a pas tout emporté sur son passage…quand à tes vêtements, repris-je d'un air plus hésitant, tu devrais les trouver dans la cabane…juste derrière toi.

Je ne voulais pas m'éloigner d'elle, mais il le fallait, au moins pour quelques instants. Elle avait un tel pouvoir d'attraction sur moi …j'espérais vraiment que le fait de cacher sa nudité m'aiderait un peu à garder les idées claires.

- Je reviens tout de suite d'accord?

J'apposais un léger baiser sur son front, résistant à l'envie de prendre possession de sa bouche et je partis vers la clairière aussi vite que possible.

Arrivé à l'emplacement de mon solarium particulier, aucun de mes vêtements ne s'y trouvait. Fermant les yeux, j'inhalais l'air ambiant afin de parvenir à retrouver mon odeur sur les tissus trempés et malmenés par la tempête.

_Là!_

Fantastique, mon jeans m'attendait patiemment accroché à la branche d'un immense épicéa environnant. D'un seul bond, je sautais au sommet de celui-ci et récupérais ce qui semblait être l'unique vêtement qui me restait.

_C'est toujours mieux que rien…_

Ma position m'offrait une vue magnifique sur le lac et je ne pus résister à l'envie d'observer ma Bella.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas…

Elle était nue, immobile, statufiée devant la cabane qui se trouvait face à elle.

D'un bref mouvement je passais mon jeans et me retrouvais derrière elle, si près d'elle qu'elle pouvait sans doute sentir mon souffle sur sa nuque. Mais je n'osais la toucher. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait et ça me terrifiait.

-Bella ?

Sa respiration était difficile.

Puis je les entendis, ses sanglots sans larmes qui se frayaient un chemin à travers sa poitrine…ses sanglots qui venaient réveiller ma culpabilité. J'assistais, impuissant à l'éclosion d'une faille qui craquelait sournoisement la froideur du vampire. Il restait de l'humain en elle et c'est cette Bella que j'avais devant moi.

- Mon père…c'est la cabane de pêcheur de mon père…je…

Elle semblait si déroutée. Son corps tremblait de colère et de peine.

- ….comment ai-je pu oublier mon père ?

Sa tristesse était si grande. Elle allait finalement comprendre tout ce à quoi elle allait devoir renoncer pour être avec moi. Le flot de ses souvenirs venait de la percuter si brutalement, elle était comme en état de choc.

- Avec la transformation, nous ne laissons pas seulement notre vie humaine. Nos souvenirs subissent aussi des dommages parfois irréversibles. Mais si tu fais l'effort de les rappeler à toi alors tu ne les oublieras plus jamais. Ils seront les seuls éléments que tu pourras conserver de ton passé.

Malgré moi, j'enfonçais le couteau dans la plaie et je me maudissais de lui infliger une telle souffrance. Faire souffrir quelqu'un qu'on aime est une expérience que je n'avais encore jamais vécue et dont je me serais volontiers passé. C'était si dévastateur…mais malheureusement inévitable.

- Je ne le reverrai plus n'est ce pas?

- Tant que tu ne maîtriseras pas ta soif au contact des humains…tu ne pourras pas revoir ton père. Tu le tuerais sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Je ne pouvais voir son visage mais je ressentais cette aura de pure douleur qui s'échappait de son corps et venait creuser un trou béant dans ma poitrine.

_Vois ce que tu as fait – Ressens sa souffrance - Tout est de ta faute!_

Ma conscience se rappelait à moi de la plus horrible des façons, plantant sans remords ses griffes acérées sur les prémices d'un bonheur que je pensais acquis.

_Dieu non…j'ai si peur de la perdre… _

- Donne-moi ta main Edward.

Je glissais lentement ma main dans la sienne, répondant à ses désirs, luttant pour elle contre le dégoût de moi-même qui prenait possession de mon être. Délicatement, elle remonta ma main vers son visage, faisant passer mon bras par-dessus son épaule. Elle enfouit sa joue contre ma paume et respira mon odeur longuement.

- Tu m'apaises tellement Edward. Tout semble plus facile lorsque tu es auprès de moi. Ne t'éloigne jamais de moi tu m'entends. S'il faut que je maîtrise ma soif pour revoir mon père, alors apprends moi. J'ai besoin de ta présence pour atteindre mon…but. Tu me donnes l'espoir qu'un jour je pourrai le revoir.

Je glissais mon autre main sur son ventre et la serrais contre mon torse. Lui apportant tout le réconfort que je pouvais. Soulageant ma peur de la perdre. Elle ne changerait pas d'avis, elle voulait toujours de moi. J'étais à la fois rongé par la culpabilité, mais aussi tellement soulagé de pouvoir la tenir contre moi, la toucher, l'apaiser.

Quelle ironie, j'étais à la fois son bourreau et… son sauveur ?

- Tu peux comprendre maintenant pourquoi je m'en veux tellement…Tu avais une vie avant de me rencontrer, une famille, des amis, des projets et je t'ai tout pris. Tant que tu voudras de moi, je fais le serment de rester auprès de toi Bella. Je ne te laisserai jamais tu m'entends ? Jamais.

- Et tu n'as pas intérêt à me laisser Edward. Je te retrouverai où que tu ailles, même en enfer et je m'occuperai alors personnellement de ton cas.

Je pouvais sentir une pointe de moquerie dans sa menace, mais je ne doutais pas qu'elle l'appliquerait sans la moindre hésitation !

Puis elle redevint sérieuse et se plongea dans ses souvenirs.

- Charlie, mon père, m'emmenait souvent à la pêche. Il a construit ce ponton pour moi. Je me rappelle avoir toujours eu horreur de la pêche, mais c'était le seul moment où je l'avais pour moi. Nous avons passé des moments magnifiques ici, seuls loin de tout. Nous complaisant dans le silence, le calme de ce lieu devenu un peu notre sanctuaire. Il n'a jamais été très démonstratif tu sais. Mais nous nous comprenions d'un simple regard. Nous étions tellement complices depuis le départ de maman. Il n'avait plus que moi Edward…Il a déjà perdu ma mère…et maintenant c'est moi. Il va mourir de chagrin. Il faut le prévenir. Il faut trouver une solution. Je veux qu'il sache que je suis « en vie » si je puis dire. Il faut qu'il sache que je reviendrai un jour.

- Je te promets de trouver une solution Bella et je te promets également que tu reverras ton père. Mais pour le moment, il faut partir d'ici. Bella, ton père va sans doute partir à ta recherche. Et même si je suis sûr et certain qu'en ce moment il n'y a personne à des kilomètres à la ronde, il vaut mieux quitter ce lieu.

Son regard balayait le site de ses souvenirs heureux passés avec lui. Elle semblait graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire, se réappropriant sa vie humaine. Elle tourna son visage vers la cabane et se dirigea lentement vers elle tout en gardant ma main dans la sienne. Elle m'entrainait avec elle dans sa tourmente émotionnelle, recevant sans ciller la vague incessante de ses souvenirs. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et posa sa main à plat sur le bois défraîchi et érodé par le temps. Je la sentais si forte et si fragile à la fois en cet instant. Elle semblait se nourrir du flot de sensations qui la percutait de toute part. Comme si la peine qu'elle ressentait en se remémorant ces instants de bonheur la grandissait aussi, la rendait plus forte.

Elle attendit un instant, la main posée sur la porte. Elle ferma ses yeux, marquant une légère hésitation à passer ce seuil. Puis elle entra, respirant à plein poumon les odeurs de son enfance, s'imprégnant de chaque détail. Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux secs à jamais et laissa sa main toucher la couche de fortune installée par son père. Elle agrippa la couverture qu'elle avait du installer il y a trois jours de ça et la serra fort contre sa poitrine. Elle y enfouit son visage, laissant échapper un râle de douleur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la contourner et de la prendre dans mes bras, lui donnant tout mon amour et mon soutien dans ses adieux déchirants.

Comment supporter de voir souffrir la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde en sachant qu'elle souffre à cause de vous?

_Dieu c'est si difficile…si seulement je pouvais prendre sa peine, porter sa souffrance, je le ferais sans l'ombre d'une hésitation._

Et j'étais là, impuissant devant le désastre que j'avais causé. Et je ne pouvais que ravaler ma rage, ma culpabilité et mes remords. Je le lui devais, je devais être fort pour elle et faire ce qu'elle attendait de moi sans flancher devant son désarroi.

- Merci Edward…_Sanglots _… Peux tu me laisser seule quelques instants, juste quelques instants…Je te rejoins tout de suite…

J'acquiesçai et sortis, laissant Bella face à son passé. La laissant faire le deuil de sa vie d'humaine.

J'avançais vers les rayons du soleil, dans un état second, sentant la rage prendre peu à peu le dessus sur mes muscles bandés. Cette culpabilité qui me rongeait ne demandait qu'à exploser. Mon seuil de tolérance s'amenuisait dangereusement et dans un cri d'une rare fureur, je me ruais sur une masse rocheuse et l'éclatais d'un seul coup de poing.

Immobile, j'attendais que mon calme et ma maîtrise reviennent.

_Ca fait du bien!_

Je fus surpris par la voix de Bella, non loin de moi.

- Alors Edward, tu fais du sport?

Je me retournais lentement pour découvrir ma Bella vêtue d'un pantalon de randonné en toile noir et d'un débardeur kaki qui épousait parfaitement la forme de ses seins. Ses mains étaient posées sur ses hanches. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et encadraient parfaitement l'ovale de son visage. Un petit sourire narquois s'étalait sur ses lèvres.

Plus aucune trace d'une quelconque faille en elle.

- Je croyais qu'on devait aller chasser? Me nargua-t-elle. Tu as peut-être peur que je te ridiculise?

C'est fou comme elle arrivait à me rendre heureux avec quelques mots. Oubliée la rage, oubliée la culpabilité…En un instant, je me ruais sur ses lèvres, envahissant sa bouche de ma langue, me délectant de son venin, léchant et suçant ses lèvres charnues. Par ce baiser je tentais de lui faire passer tout mon désespoir, mes peurs, mes regrets de l'avoir faite souffrir, mais aussi et surtout mon amour inconditionnel et ma totale dévotion.

Lentement je mis fin à ce baiser tourmenté et plongeai mon regard dans le sien, mes mains maintenant son visage, mes pouces caressant ses lèvres. Je la remerciais simplement d'être là, d'être "elle".

Je tentais vainement de comprendre son soudain revirement d'attitude. Je n'avais pas rêvé cette Bella fragile qui pleurait quelques instants plus tôt… Elle du comprendre mes interrogations silencieuses.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort Edward…Je suis ce que je suis et je ne souhaite surtout pas être différente. Je veux être avec toi, où que tu sois. C'est ainsi et je ne chercherai pas à essayer de comprendre pourquoi tu m'es à ce point indispensable. Nous sommes liés par un sentiment puissant qui me domine entièrement. Je peux le sentir dans chaque fibre de mon corps. Je ne sais pas si en étant humaine j'aurai pu vivre des émotions d'une telle force. Alors ne doute jamais de cela Edward, je ne pourrais jamais regretter d'être comme toi. Cependant, je viens aussi de perdre mon père et pleurer ne me le ramènera pas. Il est temps d'agir maintenant. Je suis seule maître de mon futur et je compte bien faire en sorte qu'il soit le plus beau possible avec toi **et** avec lui. Je dois m'évertuer à changer ce qui peut l'être sans perdre mon temps à pleurer sur ce qui ne le peut pas.

Je restais là, sans voix devant autant de maturité et de sagesse. Combien de fois allait-elle me surprendre encore? Ces quelques paroles venaient de me soulager d'un tel poids! Il fallait aller de l'avant, pour elle, pour moi, pour nous. Je la comprenais parfaitement lorsqu'elle me parlait de ce lien, cette force qui nous liait. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas l'expliquer. Ma seule certitude était que je ne pourrai jamais plus vivre sans elle. Et savoir qu'elle percevait ce lien de la même façon que moi me rassurai et me rendait plus serein. Si elle ressentait la même chose que moi, alors je savais que jamais elle ne me laissera.

C'est sur ce constat plein de promesses que je reprenais mes esprits et lui lançais d'un air admiratif.

- Et bien…_Maître Yoda_…je crains fort que ta grande sagesse ne te soit d'aucune utilité à la chasse…Suis moi, si tu le peux!

Je m'élançais à corps perdu à travers les arbres, laissant Bella plantée au bord du lac, augmentant petit à petit ma vitesse. Je me sentais libre, comme délesté de l'énorme poids qui comprimait ma poitrine quelques instants auparavant. J'arrivais au pied d'une falaise que j'escaladais sans mal, faisant parler ma puissance, m'agrippant à des prises minimes mais suffisantes afin de donner l'impulsion nécessaire à mon corps pour effectuer quelques sauts périlleux ou autres figures de style. Je m'amusais comme un fou, surveillant du coin de l'œil la progression de Bella. Elle voulait de l'action, elle allait en avoir!

J'étais insouciant et dieu que c'était bon! A ce moment là j'avais les 17 ans que la vie m'avait volé. Je riais à gorge déployée, heureux, réellement libre pour la première fois de ma sombre vie.

- Alors Bella tu traînes…! Même les lapins sont plus rapides que toi!

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma Belle et je me rendis compte qu'elle avait stoppé en haut de la falaise pour regarder une dernière fois le lac et la forêt de Forks qui s'étalaient à nos pieds. Je la rejoignis en un battement de cil et entourai sa taille de mes bras.

- Tu reviendras Bella, tu reviendras je t'en fais la promesse…et ce jour là, tu reverras ton père.

- Oh, j'y compte bien…mais en attendant…je pense qu'il vaut mieux être intelligent que rapide!

En un instant elle me fit basculer dans le vide et partit à toute allure. Je n'entendais plus que son rire moqueur!

_Oh tu ne perds rien pour attendre!_

Le temps de toucher le sol et je me lançais à sa poursuite. Elle débordait d'énergie, sautant de branches en branches. Son rire parvenait toujours à mes oreilles et dieu que j'adorais ça!

J'ai toujours été très rapide et je n'eus aucun mal à la rejoindre, la talonnant, profitant de l'odeur laissée dans son sillage, observant bien malgré moi ses formes se mouvoir avec grâce. Je passais près d'elle, la frôlant, laissant de temps en temps mes mains taquiner sa croupe, glisser sur l'un de ses seins. Elle haletait à chacun de mes contacts. Elle me fusillait du regard à chaque intrusion de mes mains sur son corps, mais je pouvais aussi voir sur son visage que ce petit jeu était loin de lui déplaire. Elle avait beau être plus puissante que moi, j'étais le plus rapide et j'en profitais!

Nous étions presque arrivés à l'un de mes sites de chasse favoris. C'était le lieu idéal pour apprendre à Bella à chasser, il regorgeait de grands prédateurs.

J'eus tout juste le temps de nous stopper au cœur de la forêt, qu'elle attrapait mes mains et les posait sur ses seins, un grognement s'échappant de sa poitrine.

- Tu me rends folle, tu le sais?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire niaisement, j'avais plutôt bien réussi mon coup. Mais là, à cet instant, mes mains palpant furieusement ses seins…elle m'avait pris à mon propre jeu! Et le renflement qui se manifestait sous mon jeans était là pour en témoigner.

_Non, non, pas maintenant! Maitrise toi ! _

- Patience mon cœur, il faut que tu reprennes des forces avant…

- J'ai bien l'impression que tu risques d'en avoir autant besoin que moi…des forces. Elle regardait avidement la "taille" de mon désir pour elle.

J'enlevais à regret mes mains quelques peu crispées de ses seins et les posais avec détermination sur ses épaules. _Reprends- toi bon sang!_

- _Bien._

_Ferme tes yeux Bella. Respire lentement. C'est bien. Vide ton esprit._

_Maintenant concentre toi sur ce qui nous entoure._

_Laisse tes instincts prendre le dessus._

_Laisse le vampire trouver sa proie._

_Est-ce que tu l'entends Bella, est ce que tu le sens ?_

Je la sentis se détendre, se calmer…on y était.

Elle fronça soudain les sourcils. Je voyais son visage se transformer sous l'appel du sang. Elle ouvrit la bouche sous l'affluence soudaine du venin qui devait maintenant envahir sa gorge et rouvrir dans son corps les portes de l'enfer.

Subitement, elle ouvrit ses yeux noirs de soif. Son corps tremblait d'anticipation. Un feulement à faire fuir les démons alentours sortit de sa bouche et elle se rua sans hésiter vers sa proie. Je la suivais tout en maintenant une bonne distance entre nous. Elle était impressionnante de puissance, de détermination. J'étais subjugué par ses instincts très développés. Elle savait exactement comment agir pour ne pas se faire repérer par sa proie. Sautant d'arbre en arbre, évoluant en silence au dessus d'elle, elle était un prédateur redoutable, alliant force et intelligence.

Elle ne lui laissera aucune chance.

Avec un sourire démoniaque, elle atterrit sur le dos d'un ours gigantesque. Elle immobilisa ses pattes avant avec ses bras qui semblaient pourtant si frêles à côté de l'ours furieux qui se redressa sous le coup de la surprise et elle planta sans aucune hésitation ses dents acérées dans la carotide de l'animal qui hurlait de douleur.

Je la regardais se délecter avec plaisir de son premier repas en tant que vampire. Elle aspirait la vie de sa proie à grande gorgée, prenant sa force pure, apaisant pour un bref moment sa soif. C'était un spectacle d'une incroyable rudesse mais aussi d'une grande beauté. Elle le dominait avec une telle facilité. Chacun de ses gestes semblait calculé, mesuré pour en finir vite et bien. L'ours inconscient gisait maintenant dans les bras de ma belle, abandonné à son sort. J'étais comme subjugué par la danse macabre qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard d'elle, si puissante en cet instant.

La facilité avec laquelle elle s'adaptait à sa condition de vampire était impressionnante. Elle était faite pour ça! Une prédatrice dans l'âme!

Elle attrapait finalement la mâchoire de sa victime et l'éloignait d'elle. Alors qu'un filet de sang glissait lentement de la commissure de ses lèvres, elle tenait la dépouille asséchée de l'ours à bout de bras et le regardait, l'observait, puis le laissa retomber à ses pieds.

Je me rapprochais lentement d'elle, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Je savais que tous ses sens étaient à l'affût. Et subitement, elle me percuta de plein fouet, m'envoyant m'écraser dans les arbres environnants.

_Ouch! _

Je ne voulais pas riposter, il fallait juste qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. A ce moment là, elle me voyait comme un autre prédateur voulant lui voler sa proie. Elle était vraiment dans un état second, totalement dominée par ses instincts de tueur.

L'instant suivant je me retrouvais dans la même position que l'ours précédemment. Elle me tenait à bout de bras, sa main enserrant ma gorge…prête à me donner le coup de grâce.

- Bella !…..Stop!

* * *

**Bon je m'en vais…mais je reviens bientôt! Promis!**

**Merci de m'avoir lu.**

**Pour me taper…il faut juste appuyer sur le bouton vert… **

**Bisous**

**Sandra**


	7. Chapter 7 Insouciance

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Je voudrais tout d'abord vous présenter tous mes meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année 2011 ! Qu'elle vous apporte beaucoup d'amour et de bonheur.**

**Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews qui me motivent et me poussent à continuer l'aventure. Je ne sais pas trop quand le prochain chapitre arrivera vu que le mois de janvier va être très chargé pour moi. **

**Merci pour votre patience, vos reviews, alertes et mises en favoris.**

**Béa merci pour ta correction, j'espère qu'on va se voir bientôt !**

**Un merci tout particulier pour mes TPA qui me guident et me conseillent.**

**Spécial dédicace pour Dri, tu sais pourquoi n'est ce pas ? Mdr ! **

**Je vous souhaite encore tout le bonheur possible pour cette année 2011 ! **

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM et je ne fais que jouer avec eux**.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 6 :

_Je ne voulais pas riposter, il fallait juste qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. A ce moment là, elle me voyait comme un autre prédateur voulant lui voler sa proie. Elle était vraiment dans un état second, totalement dominée par ses instincts de tueurs. L'instant suivant je me retrouvais dans la même position que l'ours précédemment. Elle me tenait à bout de bras, sa main enserrant ma gorge…prête à me donner le coup de grâce_

_- Bella !…..Stop_

_

* * *

_

POV EDWARD

Ma voix fut comme un électrochoc sur elle. Elle me lâcha et se recula jusqu'à heurter le premier arbre qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle semblait horrifiée. Lentement elle remonta ses mains devant elle et les regarda comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois, une moue de dégoût et de terreur sur le visage.

- J'allais te tuer…j'allais te tuer…sa voix se brisant sur son dernier mot.

- C'est fini Bella…respire, doucement Bella, c'est fini. Tout va bien.

Je m'approchais d'elle lentement, mais l'instant suivant elle se jetait dans mes bras, s'agrippant désespérément à moi. Enfouissant son nez dans mon cou, elle se calma en respirant intensément mon odeur Elle se recula légèrement afin d'observer si elle ne m'avait pas blessé. Elle passait les mains sur mon visage, dans mes cheveux, sur mes épaules. Elle tournait autour de moi, voulant s'assurer qu'elle ne m'avait pas fait de mal.

- Hey! Je l'attrapais par la taille et la ramenais face à moi. Tout va bien Bella. Je vais bien…

- Pardonnes moi, je ne savais pas… Oh seigneur…je ne me serai jamais pardonnée de t'avoir tué…ou blessé…

- Bella, ta réaction est tout à fait normale. Tu défendais ta proie. J'aurais du être plus prudent.

C'est de ma faute. Avec la pratique, tu arriveras de mieux en mieux à reprendre le contrôle de toi même. D'ailleurs, ce malheureux petit ours qui vient juste de te servir d'amuse bouche va tout de suite être rejoint par un plat de résistance et un dessert.

- Petit ours ?...Ca, c'est un petit ours ?...Tu en a déjà vu de plus gros ?

-Bien sûr ! Il n'était vraiment pas impressionnant celui là ! Pourquoi…tu étais impressionnée ?

- La grandeur de cet ours n'est vraiment pas quelque chose que je peux qualifier d'impressionnante…Edward.

- Ah bon ? Je me demande bien ce qui pourrait t'impressionner Bella?

- Oh…il y a bien une chose…

Elle baissa les yeux sur mon entrejambe tout en se mordant la lèvre, puis plongea son regard dans le mien avec un haussement de sourcils très suggestif…

Je ne respirais plus.

Soudain l'air autour de nous s'était chargé en électricité. Cet échange taquin qui avait pour but de détendre l'atmosphère venait de se transformer en un échange dégageant une tension sexuelle extrême.

Face à face, nos yeux plongés dans le regard de l'autre, nous étions immobiles, nos corps tendus, tétanisés, vibrant de la même envie de l'autre.

Le temps semblait avoir stoppé sa course. Nous étions en apesanteur …jusqu'à ce que nos corps s'entrechoquent. Nous nous étions jetés l'un sur l'autre. Nos langues menaient une bataille sensuelle, cherchant avidement du réconfort auprès de l'autre. Mes mains dans ses cheveux, je maintenais sa tête, explorant sa bouche sensuelle et ensanglantée.

Il fallait que l'on évacue cette tension qui s'était installée entre nous quelques instants plus tôt, cette peur de perdre l'autre. Bella avait ses sens exacerbés par la chasse et sa perte de contrôle envers moi. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver en moi, de se donner à moi et j'étais dans le même état, avide d'elle.

- J'ai eu si peur Edward…j'aurai pu te tuer…j'ai besoin de toi…maintenant !

Depuis le lever du soleil, je luttais continuellement contre mon envie d'elle et cette supplique délivrée par sa voix brisée eut raison de moi. D'un geste je me débarrassais du vêtement qui m'empêchait d'atteindre l'objet de mes attentions. J'ouvrais mon jean libérant mon sexe engorgé et m'enfonçais sans plus attendre dans son antre prête à m'accueillir.

- Oui…mmm…. Edward…

J'adorais l'entendre gémir.

_Je sortais et donnais mon premier coup de rein_

Elle était mienne…

_Coup de rein_

Pour toujours…

_Coup de rein_

A moi…

_Coup de rein_

Elle m'aimait…

_Coup de rein_

Moi…

_Coup de rein_

J'étais tellement submergé par des émotions si intenses…

_Coup de rein_

Quelle puissance…

_Coup de rein_

- Bella…viens…je vais…

_Coup de rein_

Elle se resserra sur mon membre, son corps convulsant dans mes bras et j'atteignis mon point culminant dans un dernier coup de rein…me libérant corps et âme…

- Bellaaaaaa !

Emporté par mes émotions je lui murmurais inlassablement des "je t'aime".

Je la serrais désespérément, voulant la garder contre moi, autour de moi pour le restant de mes jours. Je sentis alors sa bouche déposer une myriade de baisers légers le long de mon cou jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille et me susurrer :

- Je t'aime aussi Edward…tellement…

Comment en étions-nous arrivés là, à nous jeter l'un sur l'autre de façon si désespérée? Je ne pouvais l'expliquer. Nous avions déjà beaucoup de difficulté à nous contrôler en temps normal, mais le trop plein d'émotions avait annihilé entièrement le peu de raison que nous avions.

Ce fût à la fois bref et intense, sauvage et bestial, libérateur et apaisant. Un pur moment de luxure, un pur moment d'amour vampirique. Je ne me lasserais jamais d'elle…

Après une dernière étreinte, nous nous étions rhabillés et avions poursuivi la chasse Je profitais de celle-ci pour faire goûter à Bella les différentes proies qu'elle pouvait trouver dans cette partie du pays. Restant sagement à l'écart, je l'observais se mouvoir aussi facilement que le vampire de cent ans que j'étais. Je n'avais vraiment rien à lui apprendre de ce côté-là. Elle adaptait sa chasse en fonction de ses proies.

J'avais moi aussi grand besoin de me nourrir. Ma préférence allait nettement vers les pumas. J'adorais jouer avec leurs nerfs. Ils étaient vifs, subtils, malins, de vrais tueurs et j'adorais jouer avec eux avant de leur porter le coup de grâce.

J'avais pris soin de ne chasser qu'une fois que Bella avait été rassasiée. Ne voulant pas reproduire l'erreur qui avait bien faillis me coûter ma tête. Bella arrivait néanmoins à reprendre ses esprits de plus en plus rapidement après avoir asséché ses proies. Elle s'empressait alors de me rejoindre. Le fait qu'elle se gorgeait peu à peu de sang influait aussi fortement sur la maîtrise de sa sauvagerie. Le contrôle d'elle-même était plus facile lorsque sa soif était apaisée.

Tout en chassant, nous étions remontés peu à peu vers le nord. Il fallait que j'emmène Bella dans un endroit sûr et éloigné des humains. Un lieu où elle pourra apprendre à se maîtriser, où elle sera aidée par toute ma famille et moi.

- Bella, je connais un endroit en Alaska où nous pouvons nous réfugier. C'est un lieu reculé, très à l'écart des humains, ce qui facilitera ton adaptation à ton régime alimentaire. Se nourrir de sang animal est contre notre nature et il va te falloir du temps avant de pouvoir à nouveau rentrer en contact avec des humains.

- Et tu penses qu'il me faudra combien de temps?

Elle me regardait si intensément, les yeux emplis d'espoir, mais je ne pouvais pas répondre de façon précise à sa question.

- Je ne peux pas le dire exactement Bella, c'est différent pour chacun d'entre nous. Tout va dépendre de toi et uniquement de toi. Dans ma famille, nous avons eu des parcours très différents et même si aujourd'hui nous arrivons tous à nous contrôler et à côtoyer des humains, nous avons tous un seuil de résistance différent face au sang humain.

- Ta famille?…Tu as une famille?

- Heu…oui…et c'est aussi la tienne maintenant. Enfin …elle ne remplacera jamais ton père mais …si tu veux bien d'eux, ils pourront t'aider, j'en suis persuadé.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pensais que tu étais seul. Je suis un peu surprise…Parle moi d'eux Edward. Je veux tout savoir d'eux, comme je veux tout savoir de …toi.

Elle m'observait avec un regard avide d'informations. Son visage n'avait plus rien du vampire à cet instant. Ses traits étaient d'une douceur extrême, d'une telle innocence. On ne pourrait jamais croire qu'elle venait de terrasser quelques uns des prédateurs les plus dangereux de cette terre. Elle avait un visage de porcelaine, si pur. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Seuls ses yeux rouge sang apportaient un côté démoniaque à sa candeur.

- Avant tout, tu dois savoir que nous sommes très peu nombreux à avoir adopté ce mode vie "végétarien". C'est celui qui m'a transformé et que je considère comme mon père, Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen qui est à l'origine de ce mode de vie. C'est quelqu'un de tellement bon qu'il n'a jamais voulu ôter la vie d'un humain.

- Pourtant il a ôté la tienne ?

- C'est vrai. Mais c'était en quelque sorte pour que je ne meure pas. Cela va te surprendre, mais Carlisle a un tel contrôle de sa soif et un tel altruisme qu'il en est devenu médecin. Ses trois cent quarante ans de pratique l'ont comme immunisé contre sa soif de sang humain.

- Trois cent quarante ans?

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire gentiment à sa remarque.

- N'oublie pas que nous sommes éternels Bella…Il a été mon médecin en 1918, alors que je mourais de la grippe espagnole. J'étais condamné, je venais de perdre mon père et ma mère terrassés eux aussi par cette épidémie. Carlisle songeait depuis un moment à avoir un compagnon pour traverser son éternité. La solitude lui pesait beaucoup. Mais il n'avait jamais osé transformer quelqu'un. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable jusqu'alors et puis, il a essayé avec moi. Et il a réussi.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas osé transformer quelqu'un avant toi? Est-ce qu'il ne suffit pas de mordre?

- Oh non, ce n'est pas si simple Bella. Lorsque nous mordons un humain, nous sommes pris de frénésie. Il est très difficile de trouver la force de s'arrêter de boire son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a bien failli t'arriver. J'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais tuée.

Un frisson me parcourut de part en part au rappel de ce souvenir. Je fermais les yeux et passais nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux. Bella me prit la main et la porta délicatement à ses lèvres.

- Je suis là maintenant, n'y pense plus.

- Oui tu es là. Soufflais-je, soulagé.

Je glissais une main autour de sa taille et l'attirais lentement contre moi, posant mon front contre le sien.

- Tu es là et tu es ma vie maintenant.

- J'aime entendre ce genre de choses…

Nous avions tous les deux un petit sourire collé sur les lèvres. Nous étions heureux, tout simplement et c'était bon, si bon. C'est ainsi enlacé que je continuais mon récit.

- Quelques années plus tard, une femme qui s'était jetée d'une falaise fût emmenée dans le service de Carlisle. Lorsqu'il la vit, il fût totalement bouleversé. Il savait que c'était elle qu'il attendait pour partager sa vie. Elle était entre la vie et la mort, c'est ce qui le décida à la transformer. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser partir. Elle s'appelle Esmée, et bien qu'elle ait été transformée après moi, je la considère comme ma mère. Je crois que c'est le vampire le plus humain que j'ai jamais rencontré.

- Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer?

- C'est exact. Et je suis persuadé que tu l'aimeras aussi beaucoup. Elle sera vraiment ravie de t'accueillir. Depuis le temps qu'Esmée et Carlisle espéraient me voir heureux et amoureux. Ils doivent être ravis pour moi, pour nous, même si je n'ai pu me retenir de boire ton sang et de te transformer alors que tu étais en bonne santé. Je sais qu'ils ne me jugeront pas.

- Tu m'as dis avoir été transformé en 1918. Et depuis tout ce temps, tu n'as jamais eu de compagne? Tu n'as jamais été amoureux?

- Non, jamais. Tu sais Bella, pouvoir lire dans les pensées est un superbe avantage pour beaucoup de choses, mais pas pour les relations amoureuses! Entendre les pensées intimes des gens qui m'entourent est plutôt déstabilisant…voir écœurant pour certains! J'avais sans cesse la sensation d'être considéré comme un morceau de viande …

Je sentis de légers tressautements émaner de Bella. Curieux, je me reculais juste assez pour voir qu'elle luttait pour ne pas exploser de rire. Lorsque nos yeux se rencontrèrent elle ne put résister très longtemps et rit à gorge déployée.

- Désolée… mais avoue quand même que c'est un comble pour un vampire de se comparer à un morceau de viande !

Puis elle rajouta en riant de plus belle :

- Et bien…heureusement que tu ne peux pas lire dans mes pensées…Enfin si ça peut te rassurer je ne pense pas à toi en tant que « morceau de viande ».

-Ah bon et tu penses à moi en tant que quoi ?

Une lueur taquine brilla dans ses yeux et un immense sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

-…hummm…une immense crème glacée ?

D'un seul coup, elle était allongée par terre à se torde de rire.

- A non ça c'était bon lorsque j'étais humaine…C'est quoi le met le plus irrésistible pour un vampire ? Me demanda-t-elle en essayant de retrouver un peu de sérieux.

_Non mais je rêve! Elle se moque de moi?_

Et son rire était très communicatif. Pris dans son délire, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aussi. C'était bon de la voir comme ça, insouciante, moqueuse. Voilà encore un trait de sa personnalité qui se révélait sous mes yeux.

J'allais m'asseoir à côté d'elle, appuyant mes coudes sur mes genoux et posant mon menton au creux de mes mains. Je pris un air boudeur et je lançai de façon désabusée :

- Pffff ! Je sens qu'Emmett va être ravi d'avoir une sœur avec le même sens de l'humour que lui !

Sa réaction fut immédiate. Elle redressa son buste de façon à me faire face.

-Emmett ? Qui c'est Emmett ?

Je plissais les yeux et affichais un sourire mauvais.

- Tu aimerais bien savoir hein ? Mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de répondre à quelqu'un qui se moque ouvertement de moi…

J'attrapais nonchalamment une tige d'herbe sèche que je glissais entre mes lèvres et me couchais dans l'herbe, les mains derrière la tête. Je commençais à chantonner un air quelconque lorsqu'elle passa à l'attaque.

Elle se mit à califourchon sur moi, bloquant mes hanches de ses jambes et attrapant mes poignets qu'elle maintenait au dessus de ma tête.

- Tu sais que je suis bien plus forte que toi Edward ? Me demanda-t-elle avec froideur. Mais une petite lueur qui brûlait au fond de ses yeux trahit ses véritables intentions et elle commença alors une douce torture.

Elle laissa glisser sur moi son index en partant de ma gorge puis descendit lentement sur mon torse, survola ensuite mes abdominaux pour finalement exercer sur moi une suite interminable de chatouilles! _Oh merde!_

Elle riait à en perdre haleine alors que je me tortillais sous elle.

- Je me demandais si les vampires étaient chatouilleux et je crois bien que j'ai ma réponse !

Elle stoppa quelques instants et je cessais de rire comme un fou.

-Alors qui est Emmett? Parle ou je te torture davantage…

-J'aime quand tu me tortures…

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis Edward…tu risquerais de le regretter…Oh! Et si je testais le dessous de tes bras maintenant? Est-ce que tu es chatouilleux à cet endroit là ?

Un sourire carnassier prit place sur ses lèvres et elle mit sa menace à exécution. Oh seigneur, Quand est ce que j'avais ri comme ça pour la dernière fois. Est-ce que j'avais seulement eu un fou rire depuis que j'étais vampire? J'en doute. Malgré les frasques de mes frères, je ne me laissais jamais aller à vivre réellement, à être heureux, même pour un court instant. Et là, je me sentais si libre, si léger, si en accord avec moi-même.

- Stop, stop Bella…d'accord, d'accord je me rends …Tu es bien trop forte pour moi!

Un sourire satisfait prenait place sur son visage. En un instant, elle libéra mes poignets et je me redressais posant mes mains dans son dos. Nous nous faisions face et je me retrouvais assis en tailleur, Bella assise sur mes jambes avec ses cuisses autour de ma taille. Nous étions comme imbriqués et soudain je ne parvenais plus à penser à autre chose qu'à mon sexe qui frottait contre le sien. Je sentais l'odeur de son excitation et ça me rendait fou!

J'attrapais ses hanches afin d'amplifier la friction de nos sexes et commençais lentement à bouger mon bassin contre le sien. Je passais une main dans ses cheveux inclinant sa tête vers l'arrière et me jetais sur ses lèvres humides.

Un grognement monta de nos poitrines, nous gémissions de concert, c'était si chaud et langoureux. J'adorais sentir sa langue sur la mienne, je me délectais de la chaleur de sa bouche, du goût de son venin qui coulait dans ma gorge. Je la rapprochais toujours plus près de mon corps avec un mélange subtil de fermeté et de délicatesse.

Elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage et me repoussa tendrement.

-Ne crois pas que tu vas éluder ma question de cette façon Edward. Murmura-t-elle, la voix vibrante d'émotion.

- Comment arrives-tu à me faire perdre la tête à ce point? Je déglutis fortement et posais mon front contre le sien. Donne moi une minute…pour reprendre mes esprits veux tu?

Elle commençait à rire légèrement et les tressautements de son corps se répercutaient directement dans mon entre jambe.

- Bon dieu Bella, si tu veux des réponses…arrête…immédiatement…de…bouger! C'est une véritable torture pour moi!

- Ca me torture aussi tu sais…mais il me faut des réponses.

Un grognement s'échappa de ma poitrine et je la fixais férocement.

_Oh mon dieu j'imagine qu'Alice doit être folle de joie en voyant ça!_

Je commençais à rire à la pensée que ma sœur allait certainement se faire un devoir d'expliquer à la famille les exploits sexuels de leur jeune frère ex-puceau de cent ans d'âge!

- Bon sang, pourvu qu'Alice ne raconte pas aux autres notre…_comment dire ça_…notre incapacité à rester loin l'un de l'autre?

- Emmett, maintenant Alice…vas-tu enfin me dire de qui il s'agit? Y'en a encore beaucoup d'autres?

- Oui il y en a d'autres. Ce sont mes frères et sœurs, enfin je les considère comme tels. Ma première sœur fût Rosalie. Carlisle l'a trouvée entre la vie et la mort dans une ruelle. Il a eu pitié d'elle et quand il a vu sa beauté, il a pensé à moi. Enfin, il a pensé que peut être on pourrait être ensemble. Mais ces choses là ne se commandent pas. Je n'ai jamais considéré Rosalie autrement que comme une sœur.

Le visage de Bella s'était durci pendant mon récit et je pouvais voir par ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres pincées qu'elle n'appréciait pas ce que je venais de lui raconter. Serait-il possible qu'elle soit jalouse? Sa question suivante confirma mes déductions.

- Sa beauté hein? Et elle, elle te perçoit comment? Demanda-t-elle dédaigneusement.

- Bella, c'était il y a fort longtemps et même si Rosalie a été attirée par moi au début de sa vie de vampire, aujourd'hui il n'en reste rien. Rosalie a trouvé son âme sœur au détour d'une chasse. Attirée par une forte odeur de sang et les cris d'un humain, elle s'est précipitée vers le lieu du carnage. Elle y trouva Emmett aux prises avec un ours, blessé mortellement et inconscient. Elle tua l'ours et transporta Emmett auprès de Carlisle afin qu'il le transforme. Depuis, ils sont inséparables et Emmett est devenu mon frère.

Elle scrutait mon visage comme pour essayer d'y déceler un quelconque mensonge.

- Je préfère ça. Dit-elle d'un air suspicieux. Au moins je n'aurai pas à lui arracher la tête.

- Ca ne devrait pas être nécessaire en effet! Soufflais-je en riant. Bien que t'imaginer en train de te battre pour moi…me rend très…

- …dur?

_Elle va avoir ma mort!_

- Non! …Enfin…oui aussi…, mais j'allais plutôt dire que c'est plutôt flatteur de savoir que tu te battrais pour moi. Ca flatte mon égo de vieux vampire célibataire.

- Tu n'es plus célibataire, tu es à _moi_. Et sache que je tuerai quiconque voudra t'éloigner de moi. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

- Personne ne pourra m'éloigner de toi Bella. Tu n'auras pas à faire de telles choses, je suis à _toi_ et nous avons l'éternité devant nous pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Rosalie n'est pas une menace. Elle a une personnalité assez froide et elle ne fait pas confiance facilement aux gens qu'elle ne connaît pas. Je ne dis pas que ça va être facile, il faudra lui laisser du temps pour qu'elle t'accepte. Mais une fois que ce sera fait, tu ne trouveras pas plus loyale qu'elle.

En revanche…je pense qu'Alice t'a déjà adoptée!

- Comment ça elle m'a déjà adoptée? Je ne la connais même pas!

Tout en laissant lentement mes doigts dériver sur la peau laiteuse de ses bras, je continuais mon récit un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas le seul vampire à avoir des capacités hors normes Bella. Alice arrive à voir l'avenir. Mais c'est un avenir qui change en fonction des décisions que prennent les gens... Comment t'expliquer cela?

Après un bref moment de réflexion, je décidais de lui donner un exemple concret.

- Je pense qu'Alice a vu ce qui allait arriver entre nous au bord du lac à partir du moment où j'ai pensé m'y rendre. Je me rappelle qu'elle m'a conforté dans mon idée d'aller à la clairière et elle m'a demandé de lui faire confiance sur ce point là.

- Oh! Elle t'a, en quelque sorte, poussée vers moi? Me répondit-elle, un air malicieux sur le visage. Et bien je crois que sans la connaître je l'apprécie déjà beaucoup. Merci Alice…

Mais tout à coup Bella changea de visage et elle parut soudain soucieuse.

- Heu, une minute. Si je comprends bien, tu es en train de me dire qu'elle peut voir tout ce qui nous arrive? Tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous?

- Absolument… TOUT, lui répondis-je avec un air désolé sur le visage.

Elle resta quelques instants statufiée, comme si l'information que je venais de lui donner l'avait choquée. Puis un petit sourire en coin apparut sur son visage.

- Et bien…le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle n'a pas du s'ennuyer! De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix?

- Malheureusement non, lui répondis-je en grimaçant.

- Bon…il va bien falloir que je m'y fasse!

- Comme nous tous! Soufflais-je résigné…

- Est-ce qu'elle a été aussi transformée par Carlisle?

- Non, Alice est arrivée un beau jour avec Jasper, son mari. Elle nous avait vus dans une de ses visions et nous a rejoint pour notre mode de vie. Elle est exceptionnelle de vivacité, de bonne humeur, d'énergie et de gentillesse. Elle ne voulait pas tuer d'humain et voulait aussi aider Jasper à mieux supporter son don.

- Il a aussi un don?

- Oui, et un don précieux qui pourra t'aider, entre autres, dans la maîtrise de ta soif. Jasper ressent toutes les émotions que les gens autour de lui ressentent et il peut les amplifier ou les atténuer. Tes réactions en tant que nouveau né sont très impulsives et très difficilement contrôlables. Il pourra t'aider à les maîtriser plus facilement et il sera un atout inestimable lorsque tu rencontreras ton premier humain.

- J'ai vraiment hâte de tous les rencontrer. Heu…il y en a d'autres?

- Non, non…ils sont tous là et je suis sûr qu'ils doivent déjà être impatients de connaître celle qui a balayé en une fraction de seconde le contrôle légendaire de ma soif…et de mon cœur.

Je la regardais intensément. Le temps semblait soudain comme suspendu. Le soleil déclinait peu à peu derrière les sommets et ses rayons orangés épousaient les contours de celle qui allait maintenant partager ma vie. Cela faisait quatre jours que je l'avais rencontré, dont un pour nous connaître dans tous les sens du terme, et pourtant je ne pouvais déjà plus me passer d'elle.

Je me redressais et lui tendais la main.

- Viens. Alice sait où j'ai l'intention de t'emmener et ils devraient tous nous y rejoindre très vite. Ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est qu'Alice ne se soit pas encore précipitée jusqu'ici pour faire ta connaissance!

Elle prit ma main et je la ramenais contre moi, effleurant par la même occasion ses lèvres d'un baiser léger. Alors que je commençais à avancer en l'invitant à me suivre par une légère pression sur ses doigts, je sentis Bella résister.

- Excuse-moi, mais j'ai une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment…me demanda-t-elle d'un air soucieux.

- Je t'écoute.

- Il y a une chose qui m'intrigue!…Pourquoi étais tu nu quand je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois? Même si la vision de ton corps parfait brillant au soleil était absolument à couper le souffle, quoi qu'un peu effrayante, je le reconnais…je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que tu faisais nu au milieu des bois?

_Oh non! Qu'est ce que je vais répondre à ça? Trouve une excuse Edward, trouves une excuse!_

_Si je mens, Alice se fera un plaisir de me ridiculiser devant Bella! Ce lutin malicieux ne me loupera pas, c'est certain! Bon… autant me ridiculiser tout seul… _

Je marquais un temps d'arrêt et passais une main dans mes cheveux, embarrassé comme jamais.

-Alors?

_Quand faut y aller…_

- Disons que…lorsque ton odeur est parvenue jusqu'à moi … j'étais… allongé dans la clairière qui se situe prêt du lac …en train de… prendre le soleil?

- …!

Sourcils froncés, mâchoires serrées, Bella semblait réfléchir intensément à ma réponse.

Son regard courrait à droite, à gauche sans vraiment me regarder. Elle haussa ses sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ce n'était pas bon pour moi ça, pas bon du tout même!

- Tu m'arrêtes si je me trompe mais…si j'ai bien compris, tu étais en train de "bronzer"…nu ?

- En quelque sorte…

- Les vampires peuvent "bronzer"?

Bella fuyait mon regard et semblait lutter désespérément contre le fou rire qui était en train de gagner du terrain sur sa volonté.

- Pas exactement...je dois être le seul vampire qui apprécie la chaleur du soleil…

- Et tu aimes être… nu… pour ça?

Mes yeux se rétrécirent en deux fentes menaçantes et je lui lançais un regard intimidant.

- Serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi Bella ?

- Jamais! Loin de moi cette idée! Je n'oserais pas! S'exclama-t-elle en levant ses deux mains devant elle en signe de reddition. Jusqu'à ce que son regard croise le mien et qu'elle explose en un fou rire incontrôlable!

- Tu oses! Tu oses te moquer de moi Bella! Tu vas me le payer très cher tu sais ça?

Mais elle riait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait répondre. Secouant sa tête de droite à gauche, elle commença à se reculer d'un pas, puis deux, sans me lâcher du regard, essayant d'anticiper ce que j'allais lui faire.

- Oh mon dieu!…je suis tombée…sur le …seul… vampire…exhibitionniste …de la planète!

Sa phrase était entrecoupée de rires et dieu qu'elle était belle à cet instant là. Son corps secoué de soubresauts générait un mouvement sensuel de ses seins qui pointaient à travers le tissu de son débardeur.

_Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ma belle._

- Je crois que je connais une méthode infaillible pour te faire taire…_Bella_.

D'un rapide mouvement je ceinturais ses jambes et la plaquais dans l'herbe paisible de la prairie qui nous accueillait. Puis je me ruais sur ses lèvres, glissant ma langue dans sa bouche, mettant fin à ses railleries.

Passé le coup de la surprise, elle s'abandonna à mon baiser passionné et sauvage. Tout ce qui nous entourait avait soudain disparu. Il ne restait que ses mains sur ma peau, ses seins pressés contre mon torse, nos gémissements et notre désir de s'unir à l'autre puissant, si puissant! L'appel de son corps dirigeait mes gestes, mon esprit tentait désespérément de pénétrer le sien.

Totalement absorbé par sa fragrance et ses caresses, je ne perçus que trop tard, beaucoup trop tard les pensées de ceux qui se ruaient sur nous.

-NON! OH NON!

* * *

**Bien sûr que je n'allais pas laisser Bella tuer Edward (remarquez, ça aurait été une première !) C'était pour moi une façon de terminer le chap6 sur une note plus croustillante alors qu'à l'origine le chap 6 et le chap 7 devaient être qu'un seul et même chapitre.**

**Nous sommes arrivés à présent à un tournant de l'histoire.**

**J'attends vos théories avec impatience**

**Bisous **

**Sandra**


	8. Chapter 8 Piégés

**Bonsoir à tous et toutes!**

**Voici enfin la suite de cette fiction…**

**Je voudrais avant toute chose dire un grand merci à ma Béa qui prend le temps de me corriger, toujours fidèle au poste! Gros bisous ma Béa!**

**Merci à vous tous qui me lisez et merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review. C'est un réel plaisir d'avoir vos points de vue! MERCI!**

**Et enfin, merci à mes TPA adorées qui me soutiennent et qui m'aident tous les jours (vous vous reconnaitrez n'est ce pas?) par leurs conseils et par les superbes bannières de ma Ninie!**

**Mais place à la lecture, avec en première ligne les célèbres personnages de SM.**

**

* * *

**

_Fin du chapitre 7:_

_Totalement absorbé par sa fragrance et ses caresses, je ne perçus que trop tard, beaucoup trop tard les pensées de ceux qui se ruaient sur nous. _

_-NON! OH NON!_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE 8 - Piégés**

La noirceur de leurs pensées me percuta de plein fouet, me laissant tétanisé.

Elles me frappaient avec une telle force!

Haine…

Souffrance…

Confusion…

Folie…

J'étais sous le choc du flot incessant des émotions dévastatrices qui me coupaient le souffle.

_C'est impossible! Pas ça! Pas ça!_

Alors que je me redressais, Bella dans mes bras, un long râle plaintif de rage et de désespoir sortit de ma poitrine. Je la glissais de façon protectrice derrière moi, comme si mon corps pouvait la protéger du destin qui nous attendait.

_Pauvre fou, tu ne peux rien sans les tiens! Ils sont trop nombreux…et trop jeunes…! _

J'étais assailli par la violence de leurs desseins qui ne nous laissaient aucune chance de survie.

Ils arrivaient de toute part, resserrant peu à peu et de façon méticuleuse le piège qui devait nous réduire à néant. Nous étions passés de prédateurs à gibier. Nous, les plus grands tueurs de ce monde, ne pourrions rien contre eux. Je scrutais désespérément les montagnes qui nous entouraient sans parvenir à trouver de faille.

- Edward! Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

J'entendis sa voix, mais je ne pouvais répondre…choqué par l'évidence de notre mort imminente.

Je sentis la pression de ses mains sur mon bras …puis un grognement de rage me sortit de ma torpeur.

-Réponds-moi! Hurla-t-elle.

Je réalisais que Bella ne pouvait pas encore les percevoir, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

- Ils sont incontrôlables Bella…ils sont fous…fous de haine…

Je ne voulais pas que Bella perçoive ma détresse, mais la voix qui s'échappa de ma gorge trahissait toute l'horreur que je pouvais ressentir à la perception des pensées qui s'insinuaient dans mon crâne.

Je voulais la protéger mais je n'en serais pas capable. Je ne voulais pas de cette fin pour elle…

La seule perspective de la voir se faire tuer sous mes yeux m'était intolérable! Le venin coulait à flot dans ma bouche. Une boule de rage commença à prendre forme au creux de mes entrailles. Cette impuissance me rendait fou.

_Non! Non! Non! _

Il devait y avoir une solution…

Pourquoi Alice et les miens n'étaient pas là? Elle aurait du voir ce qui allait nous arriver. Ma famille devrait déjà être ici, auprès de nous.

_Pourquoi!Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là?_

_Mais réagis bon sang! Trouve quelque chose!_

_Ils vont nous mettre en pièce si je ne fais rien!_

-Quoi?...Qui?...Edward je t'en prie dis moi ce qui se passe…

J'étais incapable de parler. Mes yeux trouvèrent ceux de Bella. Son visage reflétait une totale incompréhension, mais aussi une dureté incroyable! Les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire saillante, elle qui était si offerte et insouciante quelques secondes auparavant avait retrouvé ses instincts de nouveau né. Je ressentais sa force et sa détermination comme elle pouvait sans doute ressentir ma détresse et ma rage.

Bella adopta une position défensive, son dos collé au mien. Elle avait compris la gravité de la situation. Nul besoin de mots entre nous, l'intensité du regard que nous venions d'échanger en avait dit davantage que toutes les phrases du monde.

Instinctivement, Bella imitât ma gestuelle, jambes fléchies, bras écartés attendant patiemment de voir la mort déployer sa faux.

- Je peux les sentir…ils sont…six.

La voix de Bella était calme et réfléchie. Une voix à vous glacer le sang.

- Nous sommes piégés… Dit-elle avec certitude.

- Ils arrivent…_Il faut que je gagne du temps, il le faut!_

Un frisson parcourut mon corps tendu par l'anticipation de l'impact. Le bruit de leur course effrénée se rapprochait inexorablement. Je pouvais percevoir leurs râles et leur excitation à la perspective de planter pour la première fois leurs dents acérées dans nos corps. Ils aimaient cette traque, ils ne demandaient qu'à déverser leur haine.

- Il va falloir se battre Bella…n'hésite pas, frappe pour tuer, sois sans pitié, ils n'en auront aucune. Ils ne se contrôlent pas…ils sont trop jeunes…ils sont nés en même temps que toi et sont dominés par leurs instincts.

Mon esprit refusait ce qui allait arriver, mais mon cœur …mon cœur souffrait déjà de la perdre…de la voir souffrir…

- Je t'aime Bella.

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais elle avait atteint son but. Bella haleta et un feulement à faire fuir le diable s'échappa de sa bouche. Son corps fût secoué de tremblements, ses mains serrées en deux poings rageurs traduisaient toute l'ampleur de sa colère.

- Personne ne me séparera de toi tu m'entends? Personne!

Si seulement elle pouvait avoir raison…

Ils étaient proches. Trop proches…Ils se déplaçaient dans la forêt bordant la prairie et n'allaient pas tarder à surgir de l'ombre. Je retenais mon souffle, les entrailles tordues par la tension qui régnait autour de nous. L'électricité rampait sur ma peau tel un serpent sur le sol et s'incrustait jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme perdue.

Le temps sembla tout à coup suspendu, ils s'étaient stoppés à l'orée du bois. Ils étaient surpris par notre immobilité. Surpris qu'au lieu de fuir nous leur faisions face. Ils ne savaient pas que je pouvais lire dans leur esprit comme dans un livre ouvert. Fuir aurait attisé leur excitation, le plaisir de la chasse et notre seule chance de salut, s'il en existait une, était malheureusement dans le corps à corps.

Ils avancèrent tous ensembles, coordonnés tel un seul homme, soignant leur entrée, jubilant de nous avoir piégés.

Ils apparurent devant nous, leurs regards noirs et fous, de la bave s'écoulant de leurs mâchoires énormes. J'avais oublié à quel point ils pouvaient être impressionnants. Je les avais déjà croisés une fois par le passé, il y a de cela soixante et dix ans. Mais ce n'était pas les mêmes qu'aujourd'hui. Aucune sagesse, aucune maîtrise dans l'esprit de ceux qui se tenaient devant nous. Le loup dominait et contrôlait totalement l'homme. Leur mutation était bien trop récente pour être contrôlée…

Nous étions les proies de six loups énormes qui savouraient leur première traque. Ils se sentaient si puissants…et ils l'étaient à trois contre un.

Et alors que mes pieds s'ancraient dans le sol, que mon corps attendait le moindre signe de leur attaque, je la vis clairement dans leur tête…ma Bella.

_Ils la connaissent…_

Un immense loup roux hurla à la mort, déclenchant les hurlements de la meute.

Sa douleur…elle était si dévastatrice et se répercutait en chacun des loups présents devant nous. Ils communiquaient par la pensée entre eux…non, non c'était plus fort que ça…ils étaient comme connectés, ressentant toutes les émotions que les autres éprouvent.

Chaque sentiment ressenti par l'un s'abattait telle une lame de fond sur les autres, décuplant l'intensité du sentiment éprouvé et aggravant davantage leur manque de contrôle.

Ils étaient horrifiés…Bella était un "sang froid"…leur amie était devenue leur pire ennemie…

Ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux avait autant d'impact sur eux que si nous les avions percutés de plein fouet. Le choc était si intense qu'il leur coupa le souffle, les plongeant totalement dans un état second. La présence de Bella avait foudroyée les loups dans leur attaque.

Je la voyais si clairement dans l'esprit de chacun. Ils me renvoyaient l'image de Bella telle qu'elle était aujourd'hui, les yeux rouge vif, le teint blafard, et une aura de tueuse indescriptible. Son regard semblait pouvoir à lui seul tuer n'importe qui…et ce regard était pour eux.

Oh oui, même si elle me faisait dos, je pouvais percevoir la puissance et la rage qui se dégageaient d'elle à travers le regard des loups, mais aussi grâce au lien qui nous unissait à présent. Je sentais son corps vibrer d'anticipation, comme eux, elle souhaitait plus que tout les mettre en pièce et leur arracher la tête. Le démon dans toute sa puissance était de retour…

Mais cette image se heurtait à la Bella humaine que je découvrais aussi dans leurs pensées. Cette Bella en train de rire autour d'un feu de camp, de s'embroncher à une racine en pleine forêt, de rougir sous les avances de ce loup …ce Jacob. Je découvrais une Bella que je ne connaîtrais jamais, timide, étourdie, que l'on a envie de protéger.

Je la voyais se balader sur la plage, main dans la main avec ce chien! Ce chien qui venait de comprendre… qu'il allait devoir la tuer.

_Oh seigneur il l'aimait!_

Toute l'horreur de la situation prenait sa source dans cet état de fait : il allait devoir tuer celle qu'il aimait. Il ne pouvait accepter ce qu'il voyait, il n'y croyait pas! Il avait l'impression de devenir fou!

Déchiré entre sa haine pour notre race, son aversion, son besoin de tuer tous ceux qui l'ont fait devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, un mutant, une erreur de la nature…comme nous, finalement, et son amour pour elle.

Ses pattes tremblaient sous le déchainement de sa douleur, ses yeux exorbités hurlaient sa souffrance. Des plaintes atroces sortaient de sa gueule entrouverte secouée d'une respiration chaotique.

Ses rêves d'une vie avec elle s'effritaient comme un château de carte dans son esprit, happés par le désespoir et l'horreur. Je pouvais voir ses projets les plus intimes, ses désirs les plus chers disparaitre en fumée car Bella était désormais un monstre qu'il devait éliminer.

J'étais à l'affût du moindre indice pouvant me permettre de la sauver et cet amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle, allait peut être l'épargner.

_Oui…Il ne pourra pas la tuer…son amour est trop fort…il l'aime tellement…presque autant que moi!_

La voix glaciale de Bella me sortit de ma torpeur.

- Pourquoi ils n'attaquent pas? Qu'est ce qu'ils attendent? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont?

_Oh non! Comment va-t- elle réagir?_

Et là, un froid immense me traversa…

_Est-ce qu'elle l'aime aussi? Comment va-t-elle réagir quand elle va savoir qui il est, qui ils sont ? Est-ce que je dois lui dire? Est ce qu'elle pourra se battre contre eux si elle sait qui ils sont réellement? Dois je lui mentir ou pas?_

J'étais devant un effroyable dilemme, mais je me devais de lui dire la vérité, surtout si elle était amenée à se battre contre ses amis. Elle devrait faire ses propres choix en toute connaissance de cause. Et qui sait, peut être que si elle connaissait la vérité, elle arriverait à les raisonner. Elle parviendrait peut être à éveiller leur part d'humanité…même si j'en doutais fortement.

- Tu les connais …

- Je peux t'assurer que je n'ai jamais côtoyé de loups de toute ma vie, et encore moins de cette taille!

- Ce ne sont pas de véritables loups…ce sont des hommes qui mutent en loups pour nous tuer, nous …les vampires. Ils font partie d'une tribu que tu connais Bella…se sont des Quileutes…

_**« Comment sait-il qui nous sommes ? C'est impossible ! » **_S'exclamèrent les loups d'une seule et même pensée.

Elle était à son tour stupéfaite.

- …Des Quileutes…? C'est impossible…!

Sa voix vibrait d'émotion contenue.

- …non...ce n'est pas possible…

- Le grand loup noir sur ma gauche est leur chef…Sam. Ils communiquent par la pensée, je les entends…il y a Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul et…

- Et…?

-…Jacob.

_**« Il entend nos pensées ? » **_

J'avais lâché le dernier prénom du bout des lèvres.

Elle se redressa lentement, abandonnant sa position de défense et se tourna vers moi, cherchant mon regard. Il était impossible pour moi de lire dans son esprit, mais j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour y parvenir à ce moment là. Son visage était impassible, encore plus blafard que d'habitude, un vrai masque de cire qui ne reflétait aucune émotion. Je n'avais aucune idée des sentiments qui l'habitaient à ce moment là. Est-ce qu'elle souffrait? Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait? Est-ce qu'elle regrettait aujourd'hui d'être comme moi? Est-ce qu'elle regrettait d'être avec moi maintenant qu'elle était face à son passé?

Autant de questions qui resteraient sans doute sans réponse. Je chassais de ma tête ces doutes et incertitudes. Si je devais mourir aujourd'hui, je serais cependant certain d'une chose…son amour pour moi durant ces quelques heures et mon amour pour elle n'étaient pas feints. Peu importe si elle avait aimé avant moi. Je me forçais à croire que ce qui nous unissait à présent occultait le passé.

_Ne te déconcentre pas Edward! Ce n'est pas le moment!_

Je devais rester concentré sur les émotions des loups et oublier les miennes. Ma jalousie ne nous rendrait pas service. Je me devais d'utiliser la moindre faille, la moindre trace de leur faiblesse. Et l'amour de ce chien, même s'il me torturait, serait peut-être notre seule chance de survie.

Lentement, elle observa attentivement chaque loup, comme si elle essayait de percer leur identité. Elle semblait vouloir sonder leurs âmes en plongeant dans leur regard. Je tressaillais à chaque fois que j'entendais les pensées du loup concerné. Une telle rage, un tel dégoût émanait d'eux. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la trouver immonde. Ils cherchaient leur Bella, ils se demandaient si elle était encore là, dans ce corps livide, derrière ces yeux qui flamboyaient telles les flammes de l'enfer. Ces yeux destructeurs et statiques qui avaient perdus toute trace d'humanité.

Elle les observa attentivement et s'arrêta finalement sur Jacob…

Elle se tenait maintenant à mes côtés, face à lui. La tension qui émanait de nos corps était indescriptible. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Jacob, tous les éléments semblèrent s'arrêter autour de nous. Les loups retinrent leurs souffles. Subissant la douleur de leur frère, ils n'attendaient qu'un signe pour passer à l'action et libérer leur animosité.

Jacob tremblait de tous ses membres en proie à un questionnement incessant entre son devoir de la tuer et son besoin d'elle. Elle était là! Devant lui! Il essayait de se persuader que ce n'était pas elle, que ce n'était plus elle. Sa Bella était morte! Morte!

-…Jake…c'est toi? Souffla-t-elle.

Il haletait à présent et hurla à la mort, secouant sa tête énorme de droite à gauche comme pour remettre ses idées en place. Il luttait contre le sang lupin qui coulait dans ses veines, il voulait croire que Bella était encore présente dans ce corps mort, sa Bella.

- Oh… Jake…

Sa voix était brisée, sa voix le brisait, sa voix me brisait…_Qu'est ce que j'ai fait!_

- …laisse-nous partir…

_**« Noooonnn! »**_

La douleur était si vive dans son crâne, il hurlait son refus. Il n'acceptait pas la Bella vampire, il n'acceptait pas de ne plus la voir, de ne plus l'avoir.

**-**...On ne reviendra pas…

_**« Je ne veux pas! »**_

Le clébard grogna en un geste rageur, de la bave s'écoula de sa gueule assoiffée. Sa langue claquait de façon désordonnée lui donnant un aspect totalement enragé.

- S'il te plaît Jake…je ne veux pas me battre contre toi…contre vous…laisse nous partir…

_**« Ne l'écoute pas Jacob! C'est un démon! Il faut la tuer! »**_

_**« Oh Bella Bellaaaaaaaaaaa! Nonnnnnnnn!…..Je ne peux pas la tuer Sam! »**_

_**« On doit le faire Jake! Nous devons les tuer tous les deux! » **_

_**« Pas elle, pas elle! »**_

_**« Nous n'avons pas le choix, elle est trop dangereuse désormais. Elle peut détruire le village à elle seule. Regarde là Jake! Ce n'est plus elle! Il l'a tué. Ils ne méritent que la mort et c'est ce qu'ils auront. »**_

Le regard de Jacob glissa alors subitement sur moi.

_**« C'est de sa faute, c'est lui qui va payer, **_cria t'il dans son esprit_**, mais vous ne toucherez pas à Bella! Je vous interdis de toucher à Bella! »**_

Bella n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête des loups. Elle ne savait pas que mon sort et le sien étaient en train de se jouer entre Sam et Jacob. Mais elle sentit que la rage de Jacob se reportait sur moi.

Lentement elle se glissa entre Jacob et moi, plongeant son regard dans le sien, le forçant à rompre le duel visuel qu'on se livrait.

- Laisse moi une chance Jacob…je ne veux pas me battre contre toi…en souvenir de notre amitié…je t'en prie Jake…

_**« Elle te manipule! Regarde comme elle le défend! Elle préfère ce monstre à toi!**_

_**Il faut les tuer! Ils ne méritent pas de vivre. Regarde là! C'est un démon assoiffé de sang! »**_

_**« NON! »**_

_**« Tu feras ce que je te dis Jacob, que tu le veuilles ou non. » **_

Sam avait utilisé une voix étrange qui semblait forcer Jacob à obéir. Non, non, non, c'était le seul qui pouvait nous sauver…la sauver…

C'est alors que je vis dans l'esprit de Sam les raisons de sa détermination à nous tuer. Il ne changerait jamais d'avis. Son but ultime était de faire payer les sangs froids qui avaient changé sa vie paisible en véritable enfer…il avait failli tuer sa propre fiancée en se transformant. Je vis le visage de son aimée lacéré de coups de griffes et je sentis le remord atroce qu'éprouvait Sam face à son geste impardonnable. Il voulait des coupables et que Bella soit dans le lot ne lui importait guère. Il voulait sa vengeance et il tuerait tous les vampires qu'il rencontrerait en chemin, peu importe qu'il y ait un traité ou pas. De toute façon, j'avais rompu le traité au moment même où j'avais mordu Bella. Non seulement j'avais condamné Bella, mais j'avais aussi condamné les miens. Je voyais clairement les projets de vengeance de Sam. Après nous, ma famille n'y échappera pas.

Sam était un chef de meute assoiffé de vengeance et rien ne l'arrêterait.

« _**Tu m'as donné le pouvoir de décider pour toi le jour au tu as refusé de devenir l'alpha. Il est trop tard maintenant, soumets- toi et obéis! » **_

_Quoi!_

Nos chances de survie s'amenuisaient comme neige au soleil. Mais il y avait peut être encore un espoir…Jacob avait laissé le pouvoir de décision à Sam, alors qu'il était le véritable Alpha.

Peut être que Jacob pouvait reprendre sa place?

_Il faut que je les dresse l'un contre l'autre…_

Je ne pourrais certainement pas sauver Bella, mais lui pouvait encore le faire…même si la seule pensée de laisser sa vie entre ses mains me faisait frémir, je n'avais malheureusement pas le choix.

- Sauve la Jacob, elle n'y est pour rien.

Pour la première fois, je pris la parole. J'attrapais Bella par la taille et la ramenais vers moi.

Il était plaqué au sol, vibrant, luttant contre l'ordre de Sam. Il eut un regain de haine lorsqu'il me vit poser les mains sur Bella. De ses yeux ruisselait toute l'aversion qu'il ressentait pour moi. Ses larmes d'impuissance se mélangeaient à des larmes de dégoût, de répulsion, d'horreur. Je devais le faire réagir…

-Si tu l'aimes ne le laisse pas faire…sauve la…

Bella tourna son visage vers moi, les sourcils froncés, un grognement sortit de sa gorge. Je l'ignorais délibérément, je ne pouvais la regarder en face. Elle n'allait sans doute pas aimer ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

- C'est toi le véritable Alpha Jacob, tu n'es pas obligé d'obéir à Sam…Si tu l'aimes tant, tu dois l'épargner! Bats-toi pour elle! Tu ne vas pas le laisser faire? Peux tu vraiment le regarder lui arracher les membres, un a un et la brûler? C'est ce que tu veux vraiment Jacob?

La meute autour de nous commençait à s'impatienter. Les loups s'agitaient, désireux d'attaquer, ils ne savaient pas comment réagir face à la soumission forcée de Jacob. Mais Sam voulait en finir et vite. Il sentait son autorité sur Jacob s'étioler lentement…

Il me fallait absolument gagner un maximum de temps. Même si je savais que notre sort était scellé, je caressais malgré moi le fol espoir que mon clan pouvait encore intervenir. Il devait y avoir une explication à leur absence…ou alors ils étaient peut être déjà morts?

Non! Je l'aurai vu dans l'esprit des loups! Je devais garder espoir…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Edward?

Je ne pouvais pas la regarder. La regarder c'était perdre mes résolutions, or je ferais ce qu'il fallait pour la sauver. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Mais c'était si difficile! Si difficile de l'avoir contre moi, ma main enserrant sa taille, en sachant que c'était sans doute les derniers instants que je partageais avec elle. Malgré la situation, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de profiter de chaque effleurement de sa part, chaque contact, chaque souffle qui léchait ma peau. Je ferais tout pour elle, même si cela signifiait que je la perdrais certainement. Je fermais un instant les yeux et lui susurrais juste assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende…

- Pardonne-moi mon amour…

-…Quoi? …Edward?

_Concentre toi sur Jacob, ne la regarde pas…Pour elle, fais-le._

Je tournais mon esprit vers lui. Il luttait, il reprenait peu à peu le contrôle…mais ce n'était pas encore assez…J'avais dans l'idée que si son amour ne parvenait pas à le faire réagir, alors peut être que sa haine le pourrait…sa haine contre moi.

-…Qu'est ce que tu fais?...

Je l'entendais, mais de très loin…un peu comme si j'avais érigé une bulle autour de moi afin de me concentrer sur ma tâche.

- Elle n'a rien fait Jacob… c'est moi et moi seul qui doit payer. C'est moi qui l'aie trouvé seule et sans défense au bord du lac.

- Edward…arrête…

- C'est moi qui n'aie pu résister à son odeur…son odeur si envoûtante…tu la connais Jacob son odeur, n'est ce pas ? Je sais à quel point tu aurais aimé te gorger de l'odeur de ses cheveux, de sa peau…mais cette odeur est mienne désormais, et tu ne pourras jamais l'avoir à cause de moi...

_Oui, c'est ça... sa colère monte en flèche…_

-C'est encore moi qui aie posé mes mains sur son corps fragile, si doux, si délicieux…sais tu à quel point son corps est magnifique Jacob? Je l'ai touchée…partout! Je l'ai embrassée…partout! Et je l'ai faite mienne encore et encore alors même qu'elle était encore humaine…

Sa fureur était telle qu'elle prenait enfin le pas sur les ordres de Sam.

_Oui c'est ça! Vas-y!_

- Non!…Qu'est ce que tu fais…? Edward ?…Non!...

Bella venait de comprendre que je voulais focaliser la fureur de Jacob sur moi et moi seul. Je sentais son regard furieux vriller ma joue.

Il se redressait lentement, une plainte démente sortant de sa cage thoracique. Il n'était plus que fureur. Il imaginait dans son crâne torturé chaque caresse que j'avais pu lui faire, il m'imaginait la prendre de force, la posséder contre son gré. S'il savait à quel point c'était faux!

D'un mouvement rapide j'attrapais Bella en mettant ma main sur sa bouche, son dos collé à mon buste et inclinant sa tête légèrement sur le côté, exposant largement sa gorge. Je plongeais mon nez dans ses cheveux et lui glissait dans un murmure que seule elle pouvait percevoir : " _laisse toi faire, aies confiance_". Un grognement de protestation se fit entendre et alors qu'elle pouvait me contrer d'un simple geste, elle m'accorda cette confiance que je ne méritais pas. Cette confiance dont j'allais abuser pour arriver à mes fins. Elle me laissait le champ libre, je pouvais continuer à le rendre fou.

- C'est encore moi qui aie planté mes crocs acérés dans son cou, qui aie déchiqueté sa gorge et qui me suis abreuvé de son sang chaud, délicieux, un pur nectar alors que sa vie quittait peu à peu son corps…Elle était tellement …succulente…

Bella tressaillit mais ne protesta pas. Je la sentais néanmoins se tendre sous mes doigts.

Je le tenais, il était à l'agonie…il ne me restait plus qu'à lui porter le coup de grâce. C'est alors que tout en le fixant, je passais ma langue sur la gorge si délicate de mon amour, profitant de ce sursis pour m'abreuver de sa fragrance. Son corps réagit instinctivement à ma caresse, la faisant frissonner de plaisir quand bien même ce chien pensait que c'était un frisson de dégoût.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Le chef de meute lança ses fauves.

_**« Ca suffit! Tuez- les! Ordonna Sam. »**_

Mais alors que les loups s'apprêtaient à bondir sur nous, que j'entendais déjà leurs mâchoires claquer, que leurs rugissements trop longtemps contenus jaillirent de leurs gueules prêtes à nous déchiqueter, ce que j'espérais se produisit enfin.

La double voix d'Alpha de Jacob se répercuta dans l'esprit de la meute, écrasant la volonté de chaque loup comme un fétu de paille.

_**« JE suis votre Alpha et je vous ordonne de rester à vos places! »**_

Les loups étaient cloués au sol, dans une position de totale soumission sauf Sam qui luttait farouchement. Jacob avait toujours son regard rivé au mien. Rien ne pouvait lui faire détourner les yeux. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose…assouvir sa vengeance

_**« Cet ordre est aussi valable pour toi Sam! Ne me force pas à te montrer qui est le plus fort.**_

_**Il est à moi et rien qu'à moi! »**_

Je relâchais Bella et la fis passer derrière moi, mais elle ne voulait pas être protégée. _Quelle tête de mule_!

Surprise de la réaction des loups elle se mit à feuler toutes dents dehors. La tension était insupportable. La domination de Jacob sur les siens était bien établie. Sam pliait comme un vulgaire chiot devant l'ampleur de la détermination de Jacob. Le duel pour le pouvoir entre loups s'arrêterait là. La force et la suprématie de Jacob étaient indiscutables, révélées par un tel niveau de colère et de fureur que Sam y aurait sans doute laissé la vie.

_Dommage! Ca nous en aurait fait un de moins!_

J'avais atteint mon premier objectif, mais encore fallait-il qu'il accepte de laisser Bella partir.

- Laisse-la partir Jacob. C'est entre toi et moi…

- Tu crois ça? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser seul ici Edward? Siffla-t-elle. Décidément tu me connais bien mal!

_Putain de caractère! Elle ne va pas me rendre la tâche facile!_

- Tu feras ce que je te dis…Bella! Lui répondis-je d'une voix calme et autoritaire.

- Jamais…Edward! Répondit-elle sans ciller. Tu as abusé de ma confiance une fois mais pas deux!

J'avais omis dans mes plans sa force de caractère. Elle ne me laisserait pas quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

_Dieu que je l'aime!_

Le clébard assistait à notre échange mais sans vraiment nous écouter. Il avait déjà une idée du sort qu'il nous réservait. Tout était si limpide dans sa tête, il ne pensait qu'à m'arracher la tête et me réduire en cendres. Quand à Bella…il était indécis, mais ne voulait pas la tuer…qu'allait-il faire d'elle?

- Laisse la Jacob…remets la à mon clan…

Mais je me rendis compte que sa rage était telle qu'il n'entendait même pas mes paroles. Seules des images de Bella subissant mes assauts occupait son esprit et le ravageait de l'intérieur. Maintenant qu'il avait le contrôle de la meute, il allait pouvoir assouvir sa vengeance et il avait le dessein de l'exercer de la plus rapide des façons.

_Non! Non! Non! Pas si vite! Les miens vont arriver, ils doivent arriver …il me faut gagner du temps ou bien ce sera ma fin…_

Sa voix dans ma tête sonna le glas du début des hostilités.

_**« Saisissez-vous d'elle! » **_

-Bella! Criais-je horrifié!

Les loups avaient surgi comme un seul homme. Ils étaient rapides, très rapides, aussi rapides que nous. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils la touchent, pas elle! Pas ma Bella! Je fis écran de mon corps esquivant le premier loup et lui assénai un coup de pied magistral qui l'envoya valser dans les arbres alentour. Mais le second ne me loupa pas et me percutant de tout son poids, m'expédia à quelques mètres de là avec la ferme intention de m'arracher un morceau ou deux!

_**« Ne le touche pas! Il est à moi! »**_ Rugit Jacob. _**« Et surtout ne vous avisez pas de blesser Bella! » **_

De nouveau sur mes pieds, j'avais désormais la vision de ma Bella maîtrisée par ces chiens. Elle se tenait debout, chacun de ses membres étaient pris dans l'étau de la mâchoire d'un loup.

Elle ne pouvait esquisser le moindre geste, elle était à leur merci mais son corps vibrait de rage, elle se débattait en vain.

- Lâchez-moi sales clébards!

Cette répartie cinglante eut le mérite de détourner l'attention de Jacob toujours focalisé sur ma personne. Il observait Bella dont le visage était déformé à présent par le dégoût et l'impuissance qu'elle éprouvait face aux loups.

Ces quelques petits mots avaient réussi à choquer Jacob. Jusqu'à présent Bella avait plutôt été calme. Il se demandait à présent pourquoi Bella les voyait comme de "sales clébards". Son regard passa plusieurs fois de Bella à moi. Il nous observait, cherchant une explication…sa tête énorme s'inclina à plusieurs reprises, ses yeux se rétrécirent jusqu'à ne devenir que deux fentes noires scrutatrices.

Puis son attention finit par revenir à la source de sa douleur, c'est-à-dire…moi.

_**« A nous deux sale sangsue. »**_

Il prit appui sur ses pattes, enfonçant ses griffes dans ce sol humide qui serait bientôt mon linceul. Ses grognements devinrent des rugissements annonciateurs de son attaque.

_**« Tu vas payer sale démon! »**_

- Viens…je t'attends…

- NOOONNN! JAKE NOOOONNN!

Bella tirait sur ses bras de toutes ses forces, les crocs des loups entamaient sa peau. Son visage était tordu par la peur et la fureur qui la dominaient.

Jacob se tourna vers elle. Il pensait qu'elle avait peur pour lui! Si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique j'aurais sans doute trouvé ça risible.

- Ne le touche pas tu m'entends…ou je te tuerai de mes propres mains!

Sa voix glaciale transperça le cœur de Jacob. La bombe était lâchée. Jacob recula de quelques pas sous le coup de la douleur. Il avait enfin compris. Ses yeux écarquillés témoignaient de son incrédulité!

Bella montrait son vrai visage. La peur de me perdre laissait la place au retour en force du vampire. Elle avait réussi tant bien que mal à masquer ses émotions, mais désormais elle n'y parvenait plus. Sa tête était légèrement inclinée vers le sol, un rictus de mépris flottait sur ses lèvres, immobile, les poings fermés, le poids de son corps basculé vers l'avant, seules les mâchoires des loups ancrées dans ses avants bras témoignaient de la situation de faiblesse de Bella.

_**« Non ce n'est pas possible! Elle me tuerait pour le défendre …après tout ce qu'il lui a fait? »**_

_**« Je te l'avais bien dit Jacob, reprit Sam, elle est comme lui désormais, il faut les tuer tous les deux. Elle ne t'aime pas! Elle ne t'a jamais aimé de toute façon! Ouvre les yeux! » **_

_**«**_ _**Je t'interdis de dire CA! Elle m'aimait, elle m'aimait et il me l'a arrachée. » **_Répliqua t-il, sa voix se brisant sur le dernier mot. _**« A cause de lui elle me trahit, à cause de lui ma Bella est morte et elle veut me tuer…ce n'est pas elle…ce n'est plus elle… »**_

Accablé par sa souffrance, Jacob se redressa lentement, plus déterminé que jamais.

_**« Je dois les tuer…tous les deux… »**_

- Non! Bella est là, devant toi, elle n'est pas morte! Ne tue pas ce qu'il reste d'elle!

Je plaidais maintenant sa cause de façon désespérée.

- Tue moi Jacob, mais pas elle…pas elle…ma voix éraillée par l'émotion le suppliait. Fais de moi ce que tu veux…mais laisse-la…

- Touche le et je te tue, renchérit Bella.

Jacob lâchait prise, sa conscience déjà très faible disparut avec les mots de Bella. Il n'était plus qu'un loup réclamant vengeance. De la même façon que Bella était à cet instant totalement vampire, entièrement dominée par ses instincts de nouveau né, Jacob avait laissé le total contrôle de son corps et de son esprit à son loup. Le côté humain de Jacob était mort au moment même où il avait compris que sa Bella n'existait plus, que celle qui était devant lui l'avait trahi.

Son regard dément, froid et vide s'arrima au mien, puis un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux et dans son crâne.

_**« Tu peux lire mes pensées…? Tu as agi ainsi depuis le début afin de la sauver ? Ca aurait pu fonctionner sans le tempérament de ce démon qui a anéanti Ma fragile et douce Bella ! »**_

Son cerveau fourmillait de pensées plus vengeresses les unes que les autres. Des flashs de ce qu'il voulait nous faire me percutaient, me frappaient, me torturaient…des flashs plus horribles les uns que les autres…

_**« Si ce n'est pas mignon, un vampire… amoureux ? Tu sais maintenant que je vais devoir la tuer ? Enfin tuer cette chose immonde qui a l'apparence de ma Bella…car ma Bella est déjà morte, et tu as aimé la tuer n'est ce pas ?…Alors, je me demande…Comment veux tu que je la tue ? Est-ce que je vais me faire plaisir moi aussi ?**_

_**Regarde !**_

_**Regarde dans ma tête !**_

_**Est ce que je vais jouer un peu avec elle sous tes yeux ? »**_

_Oh seigneur non !_

Je la voyais dans son crâne, je la voyais se tordant de douleur après qu'il lui ait arraché un bras. Je le voyais jouer avec sa main restante et la déchiqueter alors qu'elle hurlait sous la torture. Je le voyais se délecter de sa souffrance et de la mienne…

- NON ! Assez !

Je portais mes mains à ma tête et tombais à genoux devant la force des images insoutenables que j'avais dans la tête.

_**« Est-ce que spectacle te plait ? Peut être que tu voudrais que ça se passe ainsi…ou alors comme ça…Regarde ! Ca va dépendre de toi.»**_

Et là, horrifié, dans ses pensées, je le vis purement et simplement arracher la tête de mon amour, sans cris, sans torture…d'un simple coup de dents…c'était fini. Le néant…le néant s'ouvrit sous mes pieds…elle était morte…partie…sa tête à un mètre de son corps, immobile telle une statue.

_**« Alors ? Quelle version préfères-tu ? Souffrira…souffrira pas ? J'hésite toujours…Oh, mais j'y pense…peut être que tu peux souffrir pour elle ? Oh oui ça me plaît bien…Si tu accepte d'être à sa place dans le premier scénario, je veux bien lui accorder le deuxième ! **_

_**Es-tu prêt à souffrir à sa place sale sangsue ? »**_

_Oh seigneur!_

_Alice, Alice je t'en prie…_

Je n'avais pas le choix.

Je me redressais lentement, résigné au sort qui m'attendait.

Je le ferai pour elle…

Je préfère encore souffrir que de la voir souffrir…ma Bella…mon amour…ma vie…

_Je ne veux pas la perdre…cette douleur dans ma poitrine, cette oppression qui me retourne les entrailles…Oh seigneur aidez moi!_

Je plongeais mon regard dans les yeux de Bella. C'était comme si je la voyais pour la première fois alors que c'était certainement la dernière. Je voulais partir avec cette image d'elle si belle, si forte. Mon cœur froid se brisa en un millier d'éclats à la seule pensée que nos chemins allaient se séparer, c'était inévitable maintenant. Finalement, je ne la sauverai pas…elle allait mourir de toute façon. Mais si je pouvais faire en sorte que ce soit rapide et indolore, alors ce sera ma dernière action.

Son regard dur et froid glissa lentement vers plus de douceur. Sa fureur s'estompa peu à peu pour ne laisser place qu'à nos… adieux. Nos yeux parlaient pour nous. Ils reflétaient toutes nos émotions, tout l'amour que nous avions l'un pour l'autre. Nous étions reliés par ce lien inexplicable qui nous avait uni et nous faisait vibrer. Ce sentiment que cet amour là perdurerait malgré notre séparation physique. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à ce moment là que cette fusion de nos esprits et ces milliers d'étoiles qui brillaient dans son regard et comblaient mon cœur meurtri.

Il n'y avait que nous…que nous…jusqu'à ce que nos hurlements viennent briser nos adieux.

Jacob venait de m'arracher le bras…

* * *

**Vous êtes toujours là?...**

**Allez, dites-moi…vous vous attendiez à ça?**

**Une idée de la suite des évènements?**

**A bientôt! **

**Bisous**


	9. Chapter 9 Vengeance

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

**Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser pour cette longue attente. Ce chapitre est très important pour moi et je ne voulais pas le bâcler. J'avoue y être allée un peu en reculant, reportant toujours l'échéance…mais il a bien fallut que je m'y plonge et quand j'y étais…c'était intense.**

**Je ne sais pas trop ce qui va ressortir de ce chapitre, mais il fallait qu'il « sorte » de moi. Je vous laisse juger en vous prévenant tout de même que ce chapitre est DIFFICILE !**

**Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alerte et favoris. Vous êtes fantastiques !**

**Pour ce chapitre, je voudrais remercier plus particulièrement Drinou et Lullaby qui m'ont épaulé, supporté et poussé à écrire. Merci beaucoup les filles ! Et un grand merci à ma Béa qui corrige mes fautes. Mille merci et courage ma Béa !**

**Merci à Mellli, Czarnyciemno, Gégé79, Citronade, Magicvanille, Siobhane, Sabivamp, Doudounord, Fleur50, Pounine, Caropat07, Vinou, Davida Cullen, Cathou3, Gistrel, Milk40, Amimi31, Bellaandedwardamour, Potine, Elo-didie, Lucie 62170, Eiphose, Venus Capri, Tigio, Guiness 17, félicia D, Macha 1983, SoSweetySoCrazy, Ulkan 13, Triskelle Sparrow, LolaMiSweetlove, Atchoum 16, Mrs Esmée Cullen, Colinelou, Maielle, Louise Malone, frimousse 30, ThinkingofRobcullen, Annouk, fifer, soleil 83, Clairouille 59 et Grazie ! Vous êtes fantastiques les filles. MERCI !**

_**Vanessa**_** : Je suis désolée de t'avoir frustrée ! Laisses-moi ton mail pour que je puisse te répondre en direct. Surtout pour ce chap…Merci Vanessa.**

**Emy 78 : Non ne me tapes pas Emy ! MDR ! Pareil que pour Vanessa…laisses-moi ton mail…Merci encore !**

**Bon bin… place au chapitre alors, je vous retrouve en bas !**

* * *

_Fin du Chapitre 8_

_Son regard dur et froid glissa lentement vers plus de douceur. Sa fureur s'estompa peu à peu pour ne laisser place qu'à nos… adieux. Nos yeux parlaient pour nous. Ils reflétaient toutes nos émotions, tout l'amour que nous avions l'un pour l'autre. Nous étions reliés par ce lien inexplicable qui nous avait uni et nous faisait vibrer. Ce sentiment que cet amour là perdurerait malgré notre séparation physique. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à ce moment là que cette fusion de nos esprits et ces milliers d'étoiles qui brillaient dans son regard et comblaient mon cœur meurtri. _

_Il n'y avait que nous…que nous…jusqu'à ce que nos hurlements viennent briser nos adieux. _

_Jacob venait de m'arracher le bras… _

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Je n'étais plus que hurlements…

_**Il **_ne pouvait pas faire ça…

_Nonnnnnnnnnnnn!_

IL – NE- PEUX- PAS- FAIRE- CA!

Une explosion de rage et de fureur embrasa mon corps alors que Jacob se ruait sur Edward.

IL –NE –PEUX-PAS-FAIRE-CA!

Un déclic s'opéra en moi au moment même ou _**IL**_ le toucha et le fit hurler de douleur. Chaque infime partie de mon être ne demandait qu'à se jeter sur ce monstre puant qui torturait Edward.

Je tirais de toutes mes forces sur mes bras entravés par ses chiens qui me condamnaient à l'impuissance. Portant tout le poids de mon corps vers l'avant, mes jambes bandées s'enfonçaient dans le sol. Ma puissance se décuplait alors que j'assistais à son agonie, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas suffisant pour me libérer… pour le sauver.

Et je le vis…sous mes yeux…non…

_Oh seigneur non…_

Allais-je assister impuissante à sa mise à mort…?

Ses cris inhumains me frappaient de toute part alors que son bras se trouvait dans _**sa**_ gueule… Subissant la torsion de son bras, Edward tomba genoux à terre, tête baissée, son bras valide touchait le sol et maintenait son buste dans un équilibre précaire. Sa main se crispa et s'enfonça dans le sol dans un sursaut de douleur.

_Pourquoi ne se défend-il pas ?_

_**Il**_ prenait un tel plaisir à le faire souffrir…enfonçant ses crocs dans ses chairs encore et encore… prolongeant la torture … s'acharnant à maintenir un niveau de souffrance insoutenable.

_**Il **_voulait jouer avec lui.

_**Il**_ voulait qu'il agonise…et il aimait ça…

_Défends-toi !_

_**IL**_ se déplaça afin d'accentuer la pression sur le membre lacéré d'Edward et je croisais son regard…noir…fou…affamé…

Puis, d'un geste rageur, ses yeux plantés dans les miens, il sectionna son bras et le projeta quelques mètres plus loin.

Le choc que je ressentis était indescriptible. Les yeux horrifiés, je n'étais plus qu'une plaie béante. Seuls mes cris déchiraient la nuit et prenaient le relais des hurlements d'Edward qui avaient cessés alors que son corps tombait inerte à quelques pas de moi.

- NOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Telle une furie, je me débattais avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mes mains cherchaient avidement à saisir la gueule des loups qui m'empêchaient de lui porter secours. Leurs dents resserraient leurs prises sur mes avants bras, mais je ne ressentais pas de douleur physique. La douleur se propageait dans mon cœur et mon âme et me tordait les tripes, remontant le long de mon corps jusqu'à ma gorge en un cri inhumain.

Je sombrais peu à peu dans la folie…J'étais comme écorchée vive…

Il ne bougeait plus…

_- EDWARDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! _

Anéantie, ma voix se brisait dans un sanglot sans larmes.

Une part de moi le pleurait à corps et à cri. Je ne pouvais détourner le regard de ce qu'il était désormais…un corps meurtri, torturé. Son visage si doux, si beau revêtait le masque grisâtre de la mort. Détourner le regard serait comme l'abandonner, le trahir…

…_Edward…_

Je voulais tant le rejoindre…Je voulais le toucher, caresser ses lèvres des miennes, m'imprégner de ses traits, sentir son odeur… le serrer dans mes bras, le garder contre moi…m'abandonner et mourir avec lui.

…_Ne me l'enlevez pas…je veux le toucher…encore…_

Cette part de moi était anéantie, broyée, glacée, inerte… Comment supporter cette impuissance? Comment supporter de voir souffrir et mourir l'être aimé sous ses yeux?… Comment supporter sa mort…sans mourir un peu soi même?

Oui, cette part de moi gisait déjà à ses côtés…

Mais une part en moi brûlait comme les flammes de l'enfer et réclamait vengeance. Une force dévastatrice grandissait en moi et se nourrissait de cette souffrance. Le vampire puisait sa force dans cette vision d'horreur et ne s'avouait pas vaincu. La haine, la haine et le désir de vengeance me permettraient de ne pas sombrer. Je laissais ma part d'ombre prendre le contrôle de mon esprit et de ma peine…

_Regarde bien ce qu'__**IL**__ a fait de lui! _

_Regarde ce qu'__**IL**__ lui fait encore!_

_Oh seigneur__**, IL **_n'en avait pas terminé.

Le noir engloutissait mon âme. J'érigeais comme un mur opaque autour de ma conscience et laissait le monstre en moi canaliser ma folie.

_**IL**_ revenait à la charge, ne laissant à son corps aucun répit. Ses crocs s'enfonçaient inlassablement sur son torse, laissant de profonds sillons sur leurs passages comme s'il voulait atteindre son cœur. _**IL**_ hurlait à la mort, excitant sa meute, se délectant de massacrer un adversaire qui ne pouvait se défendre, fier de jouer avec sa proie inerte.

Mon regard assassin se fixa sur celui qui fut mon ami et mes lèvres entamèrent malgré moi une litanie incessante révélant mon idée fixe.

-Je vais te tuer… je vais te tuer… je vais te tuer… je vais te tuer…

Je ressentais chaque blessure d'Edward comme si elles m'étaient portées en personne, à la différence qu'au lieu de m'affaiblir, elles me rendaient plus forte, plus féroce et démoniaque.

_**IL**_ referma sa gueule sur la jambe d'Edward et d'un mouvement brusque il envoya valdinguer son corps contre les arbres alentours.

Le choc fut d'une puissance inouïe. Les arbres centenaires vacillèrent sous la force de l'impact, laissant à leur pied mon amour...lacéré...brisé…

Edward n'avait plus aucune réaction et son visage…oh…son visage et son corps… étaient striés de nervures noirâtres qui craquelaient sa peau et lui donnaient un aspect de porcelaine brisée. Une petite pluie fine commença à tomber, faisant couler sur mon visage les larmes absentes de mon cœur mort. Je me mis à espérer que la délicatesse de la pluie pouvait soulager un peu son corps meurtri et lui apporter le réconfort dérisoire qu'il m'était interdit de lui donner.

Puis la rage revint, en force, reléguant mes faiblesses et mon apitoiement dans un gouffre sans fond.

_**IL**_ me regardait fixement, attentif à la moindre de mes réactions, il essayait de comprendre les mots que je répétais inlassablement…

_Oui…regarde moi…regarde celle qui va te tuer…_

Tant qu'il me fixait, il ne s'acharnait pas sur sa dépouille. Je ne voulais plus qu'il le touche, le souille et déchire ses chairs. Je ne savais pas s'il était encore « en vie », mais il fallait que je maintienne l'attention de son bourreau sur moi.

_Viens t'occuper de moi Jacob…Tu as eu Edward si facilement, trop facilement, mais ce ne sera pas pareil avec moi…_

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Edward ne s'était pas battu. Il m'avait semblé si résigné. Comme s'il acceptait de mourir. Je l'avais lu dans ses yeux avant qu'_**IL**_ n'attaque. On dit que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme…ça n'avait jamais été aussi vrai que lors de cet instant furtif que nous avions partagés …par ces quelques secondes magiques où nos âmes ne furent plus qu'une… où mon âme rencontra la profondeur de la sienne. Si je devais ne retenir qu'un instant de ma courte vie ce serait celui-ci. Cet instant où il m'apporta tout l'amour d'une vie dans un seul regard.

_Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas battu ? POURQUOI? _

Je ne le saurais sans doute jamais, mais il y avait bien une chose dont j'étais sûre… je ne me laisserais pas faire. Jamais ! J'avais déjà accepté de mourir. Vivre dans un monde où Edward n'existait plus n'était pas vivre, mais subir.

Et je ne partirais pas seule !

_Tu viendras avec moi en enfer Jacob Black !_

_**IL**_tourna sa tête énorme vers Edward et me regarda de nouveau. Un rictus dément semblait déformer sa mâchoire, le nuage de buée qui sortait de sa gueule témoignait de son état d'excitation extrême. Il avait mis une telle énergie à le massacrer. Je pouvais encore déceler les vibrations de son corps qui frissonnait de plaisir. _**IL**_ se détourna de moi, prêt à finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

_Oh Non…Tu vas rester avec moi …_

- Quel loup tu fais là ! Quel courage ! Une vrai terreur hein ? Lançais-je d'un ton sarcastique.

J'avais son attention, _**IL**_ me toisait, le regard empli de mépris.

- Est ce donc là tout ce que tu sais faire ? Massacrer un adversaire qui ne se défend pas ? Aurais-tu donc si peur de moi _Jacob Black_?

La meute se mit à grogner devant mes provocations.

- Vas-tu continuer à te cacher derrière tes chiots Jacob ou vas-tu enfin te mesurer à moi? Crachais-je d'un ton dédaigneux. Oh non…c'est vrai… tu es bien trop lâche pour ça n'est ce pas ?

Alors que j'attendais une réaction de Jacob, je perçus subitement un changement radical de comportement au sein de la meute. Les mâchoires des loups qui me retenaient prisonnière se raidirent sus mes avants bras. Tous leurs sens semblaient affutés, leurs oreilles dressées. Quelque chose se passait entre eux…un élément extérieur les perturbaient, mais quoi ?

Les loups spectateurs jusqu'à présent se regroupèrent autour de nous et scrutèrent la nuit avec appréhension. La tension monta d'un cran. Le silence…le silence nous enveloppa et contrastait désormais avec les hurlements qui avaient remplis ce lieu. Seul se détachait le bruit de la pluie frappant le sol en une oraison funèbre.

Mes yeux rivés sur la cible à abattre, j'attendais la moindre faille, la moindre brèche qui me permettrait d'assouvir ma vengeance. Je ne voyais rien d'autre que ce chien à tuer.

Totalement absorbée par mon idée fixe, je laissais mes autres sens me renseigner malgré moi sur ce qui m'entourait. Les informations me parvenaient de façon chaotique et étouffée, comme si un mur transparent et invisible entourait le peu de raison qui me restait.

Je perçus d'abord leurs doutes, leur fébrilité, puis ensuite… leur peur. Des loups, transpirait la douce odeur acre et amère de la peur. J'humais avec délectation cette douce effluve qui nourrissait ma soif morbide de vengeance.

…_Délicieuse odeur…_

Puis c'est alors que je les ressentis…ces vibrations…comme un bourdonnement grandissant qui arrivait sur nous…vite, très vite. Je pouvais distinguer à présent six créatures qui se déplaçaient à une vitesse phénoménale. Amis ou ennemis ? Peut importe en fin de compte, tant que je parvenais à venger Edward.

Des bruits provenant du corps d'Edward attirèrent mon attention et je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer les stries qui le maculaient se refermer lentement.

_Il est en vie !_

_Il est en vie !_

Un espoir démesuré s'empara de moi mais il fut vite anéanti. Je n'étais malheureusement pas la seule à avoir remarqué qu'Edward reprenait vie.

_**IL**_ l'avait vu aussi !

En deux bonds _**IL**_ fut sur lui, saisissant Edward par la gorge…_Non !_

Ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans son cou …

- Nooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Je me jetais désespérément vers l'avant, les poings serrés entrainant sur quelques pas les loups surpris par mon assaut. Mon corps vibrait de fureur et de rage…être si près et si loin à la fois…chaque muscle de mon corps était tendu vers lui et réclamaient leur délivrance.

Mes rugissements déchiraient ma gorge aussi facilement que les crocs de Jacob sur celle d'Edward! Mais ils furent rejoins par d'autres hurlements de rage qui ne m'appartenaient pas !

Derrière moi, le sol vibrait sous mes pieds accentuant une tension déjà à son paroxysme.

_Ils sont là…_

_Oh seigneur…il va lui arracher la tête…_

- Nooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Je projetais toute ma puissance vers l'avant afin de me libérer… avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Sans que ne je comprenne pourquoi, les loups qui me maintenaient jusqu'à présent cédèrent d'un seul coup.

_Libre! J'étais libre!_

Mon corps bandé fut propulsé tel un boulet de canon sur ma proie. Et c'est dans un rugissement diabolique que je percutais de toute ma puissance cette charogne qui, trop préoccupé par sa tâche, ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la mort venait chercher son due.

Ses os craquèrent sous l'impact, apportant un bruit délicieux à mes oreilles…

Je me positionnais devant Edward, les jambes pliées en position d'attaque, bras écartés prêts à frapper tous ceux qui oseraient s'approcher de lui. Je suivis du regard le corps de celui que j'allais tuer s'échouer lourdement sur le sol et son cri de souffrance galvanisa ma vengeance.

_Tu vas souffrir…je te jure que tu vas souffrir comme il a souffert…_

Je n'étais plus capable de raisonner emportée totalement par ma fureur et ma souffrance. J'étais un vampire sur un bûcher, dément, blessé, torturé et _**IL**_ était la source de ma folie. Seul Edward et mon instinct de protection envers lui me poussaient à maintenir un lien avec ce qui m'entourait.

Animée par ce besoin viscéral de le protéger, je jetais un bref regard autour de moi afin de prendre connaissance des risques qu'il encourait avec les nouveaux venus. Loups ou vampires, ils ne l'approcheraient pas, ils ne l'approcheraient plus ! Jamais !

Des vampires ! C'étaient des vampires qui se battaient contre la meute !

Les coups fusaient de toute part. Les combats étaient durs, acharnés, sans pitié !

_Ils sont avec moi…_

_Ils sont là pour défendre Edward…_

C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir pour l'instant.

L'heure était à la vengeance et j'en avais le goût impérieux dans la bouche. Le venin affluait en masse dans ma gorge. Je voulais du sang ! Je voulais _**SON**_ sang aussi pestilentiel qu'il soit, il coulerait dans ma gorge.

Jacob s'était redressé et ses yeux noirs abyssaux me défiaient. Ses crocs dépassaient de ses babines retroussées, ses pattes vibraient d'excitation. Les yeux dans les yeux nous nous jaugeâmes un bref laps de temps avant de foncer l'un sur l'autre.

Mes instincts de vampires étaient à leur paroxysme. Alors qu'il bondissait tous crocs dehors, je m'élançais à mon tour et lui décochais un coup de pied magistral dans le poitrail. Il s'écrasa au sol pour aussitôt revenir à la charge.

Un sourire pernicieux prit place sur mon visage.

Alors qu'il se ruait sur moi, je l'esquivais avec une facilité déconcertante. Plongeant au dessus de lui, j'enfonçais mes doigts dans son dos et agrippais fermement sa fourrure. Emportée dans mon élan, j'entrainais sa carcasse au dessus de ma tête et projetais ce déchet aussi loin que possible.

La déflagration de ce chien percutant les arbres fut assourdissante !

- Alors Jacob, les arbres sont à ton goût ? C'est beaucoup moins facile contre quelqu'un qui se défend n'est ce pas ?

Je me sentais indestructible. J'avais la sensation que rien ne pouvait atteindre mon corps…à l'opposé de mon cœur…qui lui … était déjà détruit de toutes les façons possibles. La puissance qui déferlait en vagues brûlantes sous ma peau contrastait avec le néant qui régnait au plus profond de mon être. J'étais à la fois le feu et la glace. Ces deux éléments s'accordaient en moi dans une osmose parfaite et faisaient de moi un être sans âme dépourvu de pitié.

_Du sang…je veux son sang…_

Le chien s'était relevé et je repartais à l'assaut. La violence qui me possédait avait besoin d'exploser. Avec une incroyable dextérité je lui assénais une série de coups de poings qui le firent décoller du sol.

Dans ma folie, j'avais un contrôle incroyable du dosage de mes coups. Je savais ce que je voulais : qu'IL souffre. Le tuer serai trop simple, trop rapide et ce ne serai pas suffisant pour venger Edward.

_Mon Edward…_

De rage, un coup de pied puissant en pleine mâchoire vint ponctuer ma série assassine.

Il s'échoua comme une masse quelques mètres plus loin à moitié sonné. Il redressa la tête révélant des yeux voilés d'incompréhension qui reflétaient ses doutes et désormais sa peur.

_Oui…_

Tout en se redressant sur ses pattes fébriles_**, Il **_regarda autour de lui et ses yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur, un peu comme s'il prenait conscience de se qui se déroulait autour de lui.

_**Il**_ hurla au moment même où un vampire blond brisait la nuque d'un de ses chiots et laissait sa dépouille retomber mollement sur le sol trempé en un bruit sourd et glauque.

_Un de moins…_

Il gouttait à sa propre médecine…et je savais pertinemment ce qu'il endurait.

Je profitais de son état second et bondissais vers lui. C'était peut être ma seule chance de l'approcher de la façon que je souhaitais.

Augmentant ma vitesse, j'effectuais un saut transversal afin de prendre appuis sur le tronc d'un arbre encore intact. Sortant de son champs de vision, l'effet de surprise fut total lorsque d'un saut périlleux j'atterrissais sur son dos, ceinturant son poitrail de mes jambes et glissant l'un de mes bras sous sa gorge afin de l'étrangler.

Dans un sursaut de défense il s'envoya en arrière et m'écrasa de tout son poids…mais je ne ressentais rien ! La douleur physique me semblait bien dérisoire par rapport à la souffrance que j'avais éprouvé en voyant Edward mourir…rien ne m'arrêterai…rien.

Couchés sur le sol, je glissais mon autre bras sous sa patte afin de le maintenir immobile.

_**IL**_ était à ma merci et dieu…que c'était jouissif !

Le venin inondait ma bouche. Je résistais péniblement à l'envie de lui déchirer la gorge et de l'envoyer dès à présent en enfer.

_Non…c'est moi son enfer…_

J'approchais ma bouche de son oreille et tout en le maintenant immobile je lui susurrais :

- Regarde ! Regarde les tiens mourir… Tout est de TA faute ! Regarde- les !

Et comme lui j'assistais aux combats qui faisaient rage autour de nous. Et c'est là que je les vis réellement pour la première fois. Une immense montagne de muscles était aux prises d'un loup gris enragé. Très vif et sournois, le loup avait réussi à planter ses crocs dans la jambe de son adversaire. Un hurlement de rage sorti de la gorge du vampire qui, sans la moindre hésitation, ceintura le loup et bascula le dos de celui-ci sur son épaule, lui rompant par la même la colonne vertébrale. Le hurlement du loup fut terrible, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'éterniser car le colosse s'empressa d'abréger ses souffrances en lui fracassant le crâne d'un seul coup de poing.

_Et de deux…_

- Souffre comme j'ai souffert Jacob. Souffre… comme il a souffert…

Et d'un mouvement de jambes, je resserrais mon emprise sur lui et lui brisait les côtes

…_Crac_…

Une

…_crac …_

à

… _crac_…

Une.

Je maintenais la strangulation sur sa gorge, suffisamment pour qu'il ne perde pas conscience, mais juste assez pour l'empêcher d'extérioriser ses cris de douleurs.

- Tu me l'as pris…

Mon corps tremblait de rage mais aussi de plaisir. Je n'avais pas pu le sauver, mais je le vengerais comme il se doit !

- Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu lui as fait subir.

J'exultais. J'étais tellement hors de moi, hors de contrôle ! Mon corps absorbait chaque tressaillement du sien, chaque bruit de rupture, chaque gémissement du tréfonds de sa gorge. Et pourtant, sa souffrance n'apaisait que le feu extérieur qui me consumait. Au fond de moi, rien ne pouvait apaiser ma peine, ma détresse de l'avoir perdue. J'étais condamnée à demeurer glacée pour l'éternité sans lui…

Je revis son visage parfait devant mes yeux, son sourire charmeur, son regard pétillant. Je fermais les yeux et tout en resserrant ma prise sur mon ennemi, des flashs de nos ébats sauvages et fougueux défilaient dans ma tête, je pouvais presque sentir encore son odeur sur ma peau… La plaie béante qui me déchirait de part en part était à vif… _Je l'ai perdu…_

Un hurlement affreux me sortit brutalement de l'état de torpeur dans lequel je m'enfonçais.

J'ouvris les yeux au moment même où une femme aux cheveux cuivrés écrasait la cage thoracique du loup noir qui avait planté ses crocs dans l'épaule d'un vampire blond. C'était un hurlement de rage. Elle ne relâcha sa prise que lorsque qu'il ne resta de son ennemi qu'une masse inerte. Puis elle se jeta dans les bras du vampire blessé… _Je ne l'aurai plus…_

Comme un arrêt sur image, je voyais les loups de la meute se faire massacrer un a un.

_Et de trois…_

La mâchoire d'un quatrième loup claquait désespérément dans le vide alors qu'il s'épuisait à vouloir attraper une femelle vampire totalement insaisissable ! Ses efforts inutiles furent stoppés nets par le grand blond qui avait déjà éliminé une de ces vermines. Celui-ci n'aura pas eu le temps de souffrir, sa tête se retrouvant à quelques mètres de son corps en une fraction de seconde.

_Et de quatre…_

Le grand blond attrapa la petite femelle brune et la serra contre lui avec tant de douceur… _Je ne l'aurai plus…_

Ensemble, ils se tournèrent vers une immense blonde au regard glacial et furieux qui était en train d'étouffer le dernier loup en lice avec ses jambes. Le tout sous le regard approbateur du colosse brun. Je retrouvais un peu de moi en elle. Tant de fureur, tant de douleur… Elle ne le relâcha que lorsque la langue pendante du loup témoigna de son trépas. Le colosse fut en un instant derrière elle et il l'enlaça délicatement, plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux et se gorgeant de son odeur… _Je ne l'aurai plus…_

Le corps de mon ennemi tremblait dans mes bras. Puis il sembla lâcher prise. Il ne luttait plus. Voir les siens mourir l'avait tué de l'intérieur, exactement comme pour moi.

Il voulait en finir et moi aussi.

Alors que j'allais planter mes crocs dans sa gorge, son corps se mit soudain à changer, laissant apparaitre dans mes bras…_Non !_... Jacob sous sa forme humaine.

Sous le choc, je le lâchais comme si je m'étais brûlée. Je reculais péniblement de quelques pas en vacillant, refusant de voir ce que j'avais sous les yeux… mon ami… mon meilleur ami…

Le mur érigé autour de moi se fissurait…

-Bella…, ne…me …tue…pas… Pitié…

Des grognements sourds s'élevaient derrière moi, mais j'étais comme tétanisée. Percutée par cette image qui me renvoyait à mon humanité.

Jacob gisait nu sur le sol, les os brisés, le corps marqué par les coups que je lui avais porté. Il rampait et me regardait avec ses yeux de chien battus.

- Bella… je t'aime…

_IL m'aime ? IL M'AIME ?_

C'étaient les mots de trop ! La brèche se referma aussi vite qu'elle s'était crée sous la puissance de ma fureur. J'explosais en un rugissement dévastateur et me jetais sur Jacob. Le saisissant par la gorge je le soulevais du sol et enfonçais mes ongles dans son cou. Son sang coulait le long de mon bras vengeur. La mâchoire serrée, je rapprochais mon visage du sien, plongeant mon regard dément au fond de ses pupilles écarquillées.

- ON NE TUE PAS CEUX QU'ON AIME JACOB… et toi… tu m'as tué… en le tuant.

Ma vois se brisait…

Un sourire narquois pris place sur son visage… Il avait joué sa dernière carte, celle de la pitié et il avait perdu. Jamais je ne pourrai éprouver de pitié envers lui.

Un rire dément sorti de ma gorge et d'un mouvement bref je collais ma bouche à son oreille.

- Tu sais quoi Jacob ? Murmurais- je distinctement … Moi, je ne t'aime pas !

Basculant sa tête en arrière, je plantais mes crocs dans sa jugulaire et déchirais ses chairs avec une violence inouïe.

_Sang pour sang !_

Son fluide vital chaud et puant coulait à flot dans ma gorge. Son corps tressautait sous mes succions vengeresses et alors que sa vie le quittait lentement, je me tournais vers Edward.

_Pour toi mon amour…_

Le regard vide rivé sur mon amour perdu, j'arrachais brutalement la tête de son bourreau et laissais retomber ses morceaux sur le sol.

J'avais le goût immonde de son sang dans la bouche. C'était fini…

Tout était si calme autour de moi… le calme après la tempête.

_C'est fini… Tout est fini…_

Tel un automate, j'enjambais la dépouille inerte de ce chien et avançait vers le corps désarticulé d'Edward… Chaque pas qui me rapprochait de lui faisait tomber une brique du mur que j'avais érigé afin d'avoir la force de me battre…

Chaque pas dévoilait une partie de lui meurtrie, brisée…pas après pas… la haine me quittait laissant place à l'infinie tristesse qui m'étreignait le cœur. Le froid saisissait chaque fibre de mon corps.

Le regard perdu sur ses plaies… je cherchais le moindre signe d'espoir…

Pas après pas, j'arrivais près de lui… _Non… Non… Non…_

Mes jambes fébriles lâchèrent sous le poids de ma douleur et je tombais à genoux entre son bras arraché et son buste lacéré. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage tourné sur le côté. Je distinguais juste sa mâchoire carrée souillée de boue et de sang. Ma main fébrile s'approchait lentement de son épaule. _Oh seigneur…_

_Touche le Bella. Tourne-le vers toi. Fais- le._

Horrifiée, je ne savais même pas où poser ma main. Puis bien malgré moi, je fis basculer son corps et réduisis mes espoirs à néant.

Sa gorge était …ouverte et ravagée… _C'est fini…_

Je passais délicatement ma main sous sa nuque et dans un sanglot sans larmes je ramenais son visage dans mon cou. Serrant son corps contre le mien à jamais.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance, plus rien n'existait que lui dans mes bras.

_Trop tard, c'est trop tard…_

* * *

**Avant que vous ne me tapiez dessus à coup de batte de base-ball, je tiens à préciser que cette fin sadique a été influencée par Drinou, Magicvanille et Lullaby ! Oui oui vous pouvez les remercier…**

**Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire ce genre de chose, mais pour une fois je voulais remercier les personnes qui me laissent une review en leur dévoilant le début du chapitre suivant. Après tout, vous me soutenez depuis le début, vous me supportez depuis le début…alors je ne peux vous laisser ainsi…**


End file.
